Dreams hold life within
by WinterViolets
Summary: Dallas Viola is a broken and depressed 15 year old. Her wings and powers have caused the death of her parents, and made her life hell. After her wings stop her from ending it all, she is taken in by SHIELD to help the Avengers. Includes all the Avengers characters. Rated T for big big Trigger Warning! Disclaimer - I only own my OC, nothing else :(
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thank you if you have bothered to read this, it means a lot :3 If you are sensitive to triggers then I suggest you don't read this, it contains a lot of dark stuff :( Hope you enjoy this chapter :) PS- I will try to finish this story instead of just leaving it like I've done with others :)**

***Disclaimer* I OWN NOTHING APART FROM MY OC :(**

* * *

Nobody would care. She wasn't loved. There was nobody left to love her. She was just a lonely, wayward FREAK. She didn't deserve to live anymore. Someone much more worthy of life should take her place; have the chance at life that she messed up. That's all she did: Mess up. A disastrous, reckless messed up girl, who messed up everyone's life who surrounded her. She mourned for the ones she loved, because she was the cause of their deaths. Not directly, but not quite indirectly. A freak, a fool. She didn't deserve anything. That was why she was standing on the edge of the building.

Dallas Viola was staring at the traffic darting beneath her, the happy, normal people, living their happy, normal lives. She was so distant from that lifestyle. She was once happy, once normal. Now she's broken beyond repair. The cars hummed below, as if to tell her it wouldn't hurt too much. But she wanted pain. She wanted pain so much, that she was afraid to die, because it would take away the pain she held so dear to her heart.

The cold, night air clung to her bones like a thick sheet of ice. It comforted her, reminding her she was alive enough to die. Alive enough to feel dead. She had always found a home in the cold. It never really leaves you. Even in the heat of the desert, every human has ice in their heart. It tells us to survive, to keep going, to preserve only ourselves. The worst people in life are the ones who listen to the cold, to the self created devils that have the ability to brainwash us until we are the selfish machines that think only of themselves. Dallas had melted the ice, regained her own heart. Her love for her family and friends had kept her going. She lived to help people, to make them happy. She couldn't do that anymore. Her family were dead. She didn't trust herself around her friends. So she was left with no will to survive, no need for glory, just the will to hide away.

She had become so distant from her friends, it was like she was falling down from them, becoming inferior. She used to be the loud one, the happy one and the one everyone loved. Now she was just the quiet one. The one that doesn't quite fit in. Her friends were all the stereotypes. The attention seeking whore (nobody really liked her), the beautiful kind one, the happy and cheerful one, the absolutely bonkers one, the sensible and funny one, and herself. All of Dallas's friends were too busy with the attention seeking bitch who claimed depression after a week of having a boyfriend, that they didn't notice Dallas was drifting away into the darkness.

She was tired of al the secrets, all the lies. She had to keep all of her secrets from everyone. Nobody knew that her family were dead, nobody knew that she had wings, nobody knew that she had depression, nobody knew she had powers, and nobody knew she was a mess, living a messed up life. She was in desperate confusion, she couldn't go on. Her grades were dropping, her eyes were losing their life, she couldn't eat anymore, she had to focus her efforts on not crying everyday. She was a wreck. She just wanted it all to end.

Her body shook as she took a heavy breath, stepping tentatively forwards. She looked up towards the glistening stars, knowing she'd be up there soon. The wind stung at her face, wrapping her in a thick, frozen blanket. Her grey, shining eyes held no tears as she got ready to step over the edge. She clutched the notes to her friends tight in her sweaty palms, and leapt. She felt her stomach lurch as she fell gracefully through the freezing air, it was difficult to keep her eyes open as dust flew into them. Blackness swirled around her, buildings blurred and people merged together. She was at peace. She smirked as she saw the concrete rushing towards her, inviting her to live with death.

Dallas gasped as she jerked upwards, missing the ground by just a few metres. She new exactly what had happened, it always happened when she was in danger. Glossy, elegant, perfect white wings had grown from her back, flapping gracefully to carry her to safety. Most people would love to have wings. She knew different. They were a curse, a burden. Of course she loved the sensation of flying through the air at breakneck speeds and the surge of adrenaline that came with it, but it meant she was a freak. She felt incredibly luck that she could make her wings disappear, otherwise she would be locked up forever. Her powers added to this. She could control the elements with a flick of her hand, casting fireballs or ice daggers to hurt anyone who harms her. It was so hard to control her powers, and she slipped up, just once. She was getting angry with a friend, she lost control. Just for a second, her eyes had turned black, and fire had shot from her hands. It destroyed her chances of a life there. After her friends (or acquaintances) had discovered her secret, she had moved to the other end of the country and changed her name to Harper Song. It was a name that gave her hope, hope that she could keep this a secret.

Her wings were turning a dark blue. They changed colour for some emotions that she had. Blue for upset or scared, deep red for angry and black for in pain. The buildings whizzed by her in a blur of grey concrete and blinding light. She didn't need to concentrate on where she was going, her wings guided her through the lashing rain and beautiful darkness. She landed softly at her house. Well, it wasn't really a house. She lived in a small, wooden shed with a cramped, unhygienic bathroom. It wasn't much but she preferred it to the memories she had to endure at the house she once called home. The door creaked open, revealing a dipped bed and cracked wooden desk. She slipped off her jacket, embracing the cold, and lit a dim candle. It flickered a homely, orange light around the room, revealing a few books and some paper. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, grabbing a book.

She knew she needed to sleep, but she was so afraid that nightmares would plague her usually wonderful dreams. Dreams had kept her going, kept her fighting, for all she wanted was for these dreams to become a reality. She wouldn't miss school in the morning, because she needed to be distracted. She couldn't sit and think, she was too much of a danger to herself. She sighed and put out the candle, singing herself into a blissful abyss of sleep, into a dream that always came to her in times of need. A dream where she didn't have powers, or wings. She was allowed to be whoever she wanted in her dreams.

* * *

**Sorry for British things (I'm British in-case you haven't guessed :) ) Drop a review if you want, it would mean a lot, but you don't have to :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any grammar mistakes :(**

* * *

Her alarm drilled through her head, waking her from the blissful sleep. Dallas squinted as blinding sunlight glared through her dirty window, telling her the world is alive. She slowly sat up and reached for her hairbrush, her hand hitting random objects in the way as she couldn't quite see yet. She yanked the brush through her mess of fiery red hair, letting it flow down to her waist. Stumbling out of bed, she pulled off her pyjamas and slid into her school uniform. Her tired eyes were soon refreshed by a cold rush of water splashed onto them by the sink, dragging them out of the perfect dream world. She let out a sad sigh as she shoved books into her tattered bag, ready to start yet another tiresome day at school.

Locking up her little home, Dallas breathed in the cool, crisp air that hangs in the mornings, letting it refresh her senses. She always loved the mornings, the way the birds sang happily, the way she could be alone, the way the cold air told her it would be ok. She could think clearly in the morning, without the business and company that comes with the afternoon. She set off at a slow pace to the bus stop, savouring every vibrant flower and every fluttering insect. Nature never lies to you. It can never tell you the lies that people do. That's what people do. They get you to trust them, they tell you all that you want to hear, but then you get older and wiser, and you realize that it's all lies, that you'll never be safe, that the world is a monster of fear, hatred and anger that is controlled by the people that tell you they are in charge. Humans are guilty of so many crimes, breaking all the rules we set ourselves, but the innocence of nature has remained throughout the evolution of our planet.

Dallas thought of all the times she had fought with her family, convinced they were wrong about everything. She was convinced that she was right, that she understood the means of the world. She didn't need the lies they told her, she was capable of knowing what the world was really like. Then they died. Only then did she realize that the world is far too cruel for children, that the lies were there to protect them. Of course, she still didn't agree that children should be lied to, the curious should see the consequences of curiosity, the selfish should see that consequences of their neediness. Only those who have power really knew what the world was like, yet they choose to manipulate it into a creature they can control, to torture the innocent and encourage the guilty.

The world was a dark place, where nobody trusted each other. She saw living proof of this as she stepped onto the silent bus. Nobody made eye contact, nobody spoke to each other. People were scared. Everyone had always been told to never trust strangers, that talking to random people was wrong. Why was it wrong? You would never see them again, so why not talk to them? Humans shouldn't be petrified to utter 'thank-you" and "How are you" to each other, it just shows we are a distrustful and selfish race. Everyone had their bags on the seat next to them, as if afraid a monster might hurt them if they don't have an empty space beside them.

Dallas plugged in her earphones, cancelling out the silence. She was terrified of the silence, because it shouted the truth to her. Listening to the silence allows you to comprehend what really goes on in the world, it makes you wonder why you are alive. The human mind is a danger to itself. It mutters those crazy thoughts at you, the thoughts you feel disgusted about. You should never leave yourself alone with your mind.

Watching fields and buildings rush by, Dallas could see the sun peeking through the icy clouds, glistening in the reflections of the rain that had lashed the ground the night before. Normal people would be going about their normal lives soon, normal children would be smiling and laughing soon. Dallas felt so jealous of these children, yet so incredibly happy, because if she couldn't live a normal life, then at least other people did. The bus slowly pulled up at her school, showing her the hell she would spend the next 6 hours at. She walked off the bus and through the school gates, heading towards the ever inviting library.

Books were the best means of escape, she had always told herself. She sat down in a secluded corner, isolating herself from the rest of the world. For half an hour, she allowed herself to be lost in the world that the book took her to, before the morning bell cut her thoughts off. She placed the book back onto its shelf, and trudged towards her first lesson. It was the same old same old, she sat at the back of the class and failed to concentrate on the work she was once so brilliant at. It pained her that she couldn't do as well as she used to, but she put not setting the room on fire above that in her list of priorities. The second lesson went exactly the same, another teacher telling her she needs to get back on task. Dallas wished she could tell them her secret, she wanted to tell everyone, but that was beyond impossible. She would be locked up in a mental asylum for even believing she had powers.

The bell for morning break rung throughout the school, causing students everywhere to simultaneously rush for the doors, desperate to get food. Food had never really interested her, it was just a means to nourish oneself. To make you fat, she told herself. So, instead of following the crowd to the canteen, she took a detour to the crisp, green field. The fresh green blades seemed to stretch on to infinity. Strolling down the field, Dallas stopped to admire the view of a birds nest high in a tree, where a small bluebird cared for her children. She loved the way the mother would go back and forth, flying for hours just to feed her chicks. It was truly heart-warming.

She turned around to start her walk again, when she saw a figure standing a few metres away. He had a long, black leather coat, and wore an eye patch. She guessed he wasn't a teacher. She took a few tentative steps towards him, wondering why such a strange man chose to come here. Maybe he had seen her last night, and had come to lock her up for good. Or maybe he had come to be cheesy and tell her all the things she had left to live for. Or maybe he was just lost. Well, he didn't look like the kind of man who got lost easily, quite the opposite actually.

Dallas was about two feet away from him now, and yet he still didn't move. "Can I help you?" she asked, curious about this man's intentions. "Yes, actually. I believe you are Miss Dallas Viola?" The man stated, or rather inquired, all without smiling. Dallas didn't trust people who didn't smile, or who smiled too much. She nodded nervously, wondering how he knew her name. "I am Nick Fury, I'm here to talk to you about joining the Avengers Initiative." He told her, still with no emotion. It was like he was made of metal. "What, like Thor and all those guys living the high life? No offence sir, but I want no part in that. Why do you even want me?" Dallas asked, hoping he just found her by chance, without knowing about her powers.

"You know exactly why I want you on my team, Miss Viola. You have powers that could save lives" Fury said, which just pissed Dallas off. "You make me sound like a tool, something you can add to your collection of 'elite heroes'! I'm not a hero, I never will be! Hell, I can hardly control my powers!" Dallas replied, raising her voice. The raised voices attracted a crowd, which of course was _exactly _what she wanted. "Miss Viola, you could save someone's life. You could save hundreds, even thousands of lives! The world needs you Dallas!" Fury shouted at her, which resulted in a larger crowd to appear. Dallas could sense her friends staring at her, wondering why she was shouting at this man. She supposed they could know now, her life was messed up enough. Her wings spread around her, almost immediately turning a deep red colour, causing gasps of disbelief from the crowd around the two.

"HOW COULD I SAVE OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY OWN?! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MY PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF THE FREAK I AM! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE YOUR FAMILY'S COLD, DEAD FACES, EVERY SINGLE _FUCKING _TIME YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES? I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD, I ONLY CAUSE PROBLEMS! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN ME HIDING AWAY FROM PEOPLE, COWERING BEHIND A MASK OF SECRETS AND LIES! I'M A FREAK!" Dallas yelled, fire emerging from her hands. Her eyes had turned a deep black, making them unreadable.

"You need help. Not therapy help, help to turn your anger into something useful. With the help of SHIELD, you can use all those negative emotions to control your powers." Fury stated, somehow remaining calm. "Fine, I'll join your stupid Avengers. What have I got left to live for anyway"

* * *

**And we have the Avengers :D Thank you so much to my guest reviewer and my follower, you both made my day :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there :) Thank you so so so so much to anyone who's followed or favourited it makes me so happy :3 And to the fabulous reviewer: YOU MADE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER! I LOVE YOU! **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing apart from my OC :(**

* * *

Fury started walking at a brisk pace outside the school grounds, almost speed walking, but urgently. Dallas was almost jogging to keep up, wondering if this man was some sort of Olympic athlete turned super spy. "So how _exactly_ am I going to help with your Avengers? I'm not exactly a born fighter, or a child genius," Dallas asked, curiosity getting the better of her anger. If she was being taken to be a pretentious hero, she might as well know why. "You weren't born a fighter, but you _will_ become one." Fury replied bluntly, not even turning around to look at her. "Well I'm sorry, oh mighty Oz!" Dallas retorted, slightly annoyed that this mysterious man thought he could tell her what she'd become for his benefit. Fury chose to ignore that comment, he didn't have time for petty insults or sarcasm. He knew this girl would get on his nerves, especially combined with Stark. He made a mental note to try and keep those two separate, it would either turn out in a war or the world's largest prank.

"So where are we going my Furious friend?" Dallas inquired. She loved annoying people, and then pretending she was innocent. It was her favourite pastime. "The Avengers Tower. I suggest you start acting less immature, unless you want to spend you time in a cell once we're there!" Fury almost shouted, his dislike for the girl increasing with every step they took. "We're walking to New York? Seriously? We're in Bristol. You think we can walk to New York? No offence, but I think I'll start flying!" Dallas exclaimed, acting shocked, to see what the Director's reaction would be. She smirked as he scowled at her in return, she knew she was pushing his limits, just like she wanted to. Receiving no other answer from him, Dallas decided to enjoy the scenery.

The cobbled street didn't quite fit in with the tall, grey buildings that towered above the people walking like giants. If you hadn't seen the buildings, you would expect to see little market stalls and pot plants scattered around and children ran around, pestering their parents to buy them things. But no, just plain, grey, grimy buildings. No life in site, apart from the sound of rats in the sewers that added a gloomy aura to the place. Dallas didn't feel safe here, with the way alleyways crept up on her and sounds echoed from nowhere. It was incredibly unsettled, causing Dallas to wonder why Fury came this way, instead of just catching a cab to wherever they were going.

Her legs were getting tired from the extensive amount of walking Fury was making them do. "If I'd have known there was exercise involved in this I would have refused!" She said glumly. This time it was Fury's turn to smirk. Well, his version of a smirk at least. Dallas decided to reveal her wings, seeming as the streets they were walking through were all deserted. They spread out around her, the pearly white feathers glistening in the sunlight, flapping slightly to lift her off the ground. Her legs thanked her as she happily hovered beside Fury, infuriating him even more. She knew he couldn't tell her to get down, after all, he seemed to be purposely taking a deserted route.

After what seemed like hours, a vast, empty field came into view. The tiny, pale green blades of grass were swaying ever so slightly in the wind, as if bowing to the strange Director. Dallas flew cheerfully towards the field, landing gracefully among the grass. She remembered coming to a field like this when she was younger, before she discovered her powers. She could see her 5 year old self, running through meadows to play with little animals and paddle in streams, before she knew about anything bad in the world. She smiled slightly at the memory, but then it turned to a frown as she thought about how it was her fault that had all ended. Everything was her fault. But nobody had to know. She forced the smile back onto her face and ran over to Fury, who was currently on the phone.

A few minutes later, a large helicopter landed in the field, sending shockwaves of wind through the grass. Fury strode confidently towards it, as two agents clad in black suits stepped out to greet him. "I want that girl locked up in the back, and away from me." He commanded, causing looks of confusion from the agents. "You'll see." Fury said, stepping into the helicopter. The agents walked towards Dallas, locking handcuffs around her wrists. "Well he's on his man period!" Dallas moaned, resulting in small smiles from the agents. As she was taken to the back of the Helicopter and chained to a post, Dallas started thinking about how stupid Fury was to think locking up in a helicopter was safe. Plots started weaving their way into her mind. Oh, the fun she would have on this flight.

After an hour or so, Dallas pretended to fall asleep and start snoring. Loudly. It took all her strength to not smirk as she heard Fury yelling at his agents to shut her up. As she heard the agents coming towards her, Dallas made sure she practically sealed her eyes shut, so she could carry on 'sleeping'. They shoved her with their feet, prodded her and even shouted in her ear, but her drama training kept her from breaking her act. "She won't wake up sir, it's no use!" One of the agents said to Fury. This was exactly what Dallas wanted. Of course she understood the seriousness of SHIELD and the Avengers, but she couldn't help herself from having a bit of fun, especially with the easiest man in the world to wind up.

She could feel Fury stomping towards her, his large boots creating thuds with every step. AS he got closer, Dallas prepared herself for what she was going to attempt. Ok, so she could seriously injure Fury or herself, but he wouldn't mind, right? Fury leaned over her and was about to shout, when Dallas flung her eyes open and shot a small fireball into his mouth. She laughed hysterically as she desperately tried to find water, yelling at the agents who were frantically backing away as much as they could in the small space. "Aw, do you need some water Sir?" Dallas mocked. He glared at her, unaware of what she was about to do next.

Dallas had an evil glint in her eyes as she blasted a torrent of water at the Director. He seemed to have forgotten that she controlled all the elements, not just fire. The agents rushed to his side, their expressions a mix of terror and amusement. Dallas was sure that Mr High and Mighty had never had _that_ happen before. "You," bellowed Fury, "Will be spending the whole of your time in a cell once we get to New York! You're lucky you are useful, otherwise you would be a worthless piece of trash!" Dallas could tell this was an unusual thing for Fury to say, as even the agents looked shocked at his remark. Dallas had to admit that hurt, as it was exactly what her parents had called her the night they died. She spent the rest of the journey in silence, amusing herself by making little creatures out of fire.

Once they had landed, Dallas was unchained from the post, but left handcuffed. She jumped lightly out of the helicopter and spread her wings, letting them hit Fury in the process. He pretended not to notice, probably going with the 'ignore the bully' plan. Dallas was just glad to be back in the fresh air, she was getting ridiculously claustrophobic in the cramped helicopter. She had always been terrified of small spaces, sometimes she couldn't go into her home straight away because it was so small. She was led forcefully into a grand tower by the two agents. They seemed like good people, not a hormonal man period like Fury. That was quite a good nickname for him actually, Furious Man Period. She giggled to herself, getting strange looks from the agents.

They entered a large, very modern looking room, with black, curved sofas and a few drinks machines scattered around. A man dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, sauntered in. Dallas recognized him as Tony Stark, her favourite of the Avengers. Who couldn't like him? He knew how to have fun, that was all that mattered in Dallas's books. "Nick, my buddy!" Tony exclaimed, going to hug him, but then stopping. Fury cleared his throat and gestured to Dallas. She waved happily, well, the best she could whilst wearing handcuffs. "Wow! Wings! That's pretty cool, we'll have to have a race someday!" Tony said, ignoring Fury's hatred for the girl. "I'd start preparing for having your ass kicked if I were you then!" Dallas teased. "I like this one, she's feisty," Tony smirked, causing Dallas to show him just how feisty she was. With a fireball. She laughed at the shocked look on Tony's face as it sped towards him, before she flicked her hand and turned it into a tiny bird, fluttering out the window. "Are you scared of birds, Tony?" She asked, chuckling at his confused face. "Take her to the cells, Stark." Fury snapped, interrupting the new friendship.

A while later, Dallas was sitting in her cell, decorating it with ice sculptures and fire streamers. Blue tinted icicles hung from the ceiling and bed. Dallas had put a charm on them to stop them from melting near the blazing fire streamers that hung around the walls. She only needed to flick her hand and something new would appear. Her powers were a great source of entertainment if she could concentrate for long enough. She decided it was time to give the agents on the floor above her a quick surprise, hoping that Furious Man Period was there as well. She hadn't tried this before, but it's always good to do new things, right?

Concentrating on the few metres around her, Dallas slowly got them to move, creating a small earthquake in just that spot. It took a lot of effort for her to make sure the building stayed upright, and keep her mini earthquake going. She stopped about 30 seconds, and heard exactly what she wanted to.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Fury bellowed, demanding answers from the agents around him. The agents were just emerging from underneath their hiding places, all with the same bewildered expression. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!" Fury yelled at them. Tony had slipped out the room, having a small idea of what could have caused it. Running down the stairs, he flung the door to the cell block open, then stepped inside Dallas's.

"Hey!" Dallas said, smiling at her visitor. She stopped working on the ice flower she was creating and turned to face Tony. "How did you know it was me?" She asked, smirking. "Your eyes show all the qualities of a great prankster" He replied, smiling back at her. "So you don't think I'm immature like Furious Man Period does?" She inquired. "Nope, I think you use your powers wisely. And Furious Man Period? Can I use that?" He answered, laughing at the new nickname for the Director. "Sure, just be sure to credit me!" She replied, laughing. They were cut off by a loud yell of Tony's name, causing him to say "I'll be back!" and run off to meet the demands of Furious Man Period. Dallas smirked to herself, knowing these coming month would certainly be eventful, especially with two pranksters on the block!

* * *

**Thank you very muchus for reading :3 I feel like this chapter was a bit disappointing and dragged on a bit, please tell me if it was rubbish :/ And sorry for any grammar mistakes! But have a great day/night/evening/morning/wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! All of you followers and favouriters and reviewers absolutely make my day :3 Thank uou for everything! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Dallas was lay on the dull, grey bed in her cell, absolutely bored to death. She had run out of things to do about an hour ago. She had turned the whole place into an ice rink, made everything catch fire, caused 12 earthquakes, made mini hurricanes, created a swimming pool and made a TV programme from character made out of fire. Her mind (and stomach) were completely empty. She was also hungry. And thirsty. And bored. And hungry. "Ugh, why can't I create food?" She moaned, absent-mindedly creating images of food out of ice. "Even my brain is hungry!" She yelled at the walls, knowing there was bound to be some sort of CCTV in there. Speaking of technology, Dallas remembered about Stark's AI, Jarvis.

"Hey, Jarvis?" She called out, curious to see if she'd get an answer. "Hello, Miss Viola, how may I help you?" Was the reply, causing Dallas to sigh in relief. "Could you pretty please tell Tony that I need food?" She asked, desperately hoping Jarvis would say yes. "Certainly. Would you like any food in particular?" Jarvis answered. "Pizza. Pepperoni, extra cheese, please!" She said, smiling at the thought of her favourite food. She assumed that Jarvis had notified Tony of her hunger, as no reply came after that. She decided to amuse herself a little longer by hunting for clothes, she was getting fed up of her school uniform. She crawled under the small bed, and found a small box. She dragged it out and dumped it on top of the bed, flinging it open. "Yes!" She muttered to herself fin triumph, as the box had revealed a stash of jeans, shoes and t-shirts in a rainbow of colours. She tipped the box upside down, hunting for the perfect combination.

After changing into some black jeans, purple converse and a dark purple long sleeved top, Dallas created a pair or scissors out of ice to customize the clothes with. The jeans were practically shredded down the sides, and the t-shirt was torn at the bottom, with holes running down the sides of the sleeves. Her pizza still hadn't got there. She started skipping around the small cell, knowing she'd have a lot of calories to burn off once she'd eaten that pizza. Well, that was if she ever got any pizza. Furious Man Period might have banned Tony from bringing her any food or drinks. What if she wasn't going to have food for the whole of her stay there? She started panicking, causing small flames to appear everywhere. She immediately put them out with little blasts of water. "I'm really stupid aren't I?" She murmured to herself, finally realizing she could just create some water to drink.

The thirst was cured. She wasn't quite as bored. Just the hunger left now. She decided to send a message up to them, well, if an earthquake counted as a message. Concentrating on the same spot as before, Dallas put as much force as she could into creating a large quake, enough to make them get the picture. She wanted food. Now. After 5 more hungry minutes, Tony had finally come down the steps. "What the hell took you so long?!" Dallas questioned, dying for food. Then she realized he had no pizza. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY PIZZA?" She bellowed, her wings turning a very deep red. "Calm down kid! You're coming to eat with us, Furious Man Period only just told me you haven't eaten since he got you, so I got a proper meal prepared for you. BY which I mean pizza and cheese burgers" Stark answered, amused at her anger. Dallas laughed at his use of the nickname for Fury, her wings turning white and disappearing.

As they entered the dining room, Dallas was astounded by the sheer amount of delicious pizza just waiting to be eaten. It seemed to call out to her, begging to be digested. She sprinted to the table, immediately shovelling pizza on her plate, only to eat it in 30 seconds flat. "Hungry?" A random man asked her, only to be answered with a nod. Dallas then realized she didn't know who this man was, so looked up and smiled, swallowing the mouthful of pizza "Hi!" She said, trying to make herself appear a little less impolite, "I'm Dallas, Fury's least favourite person!"

"Nice to meet you ma'am! I'm Steve, Steve Rogers" The man replied, shaking her hand.

"Woah, you're Captain America!" Dallas said, shocked that she hadn't recognized him.

Dallas and Steve had made a friendship based on small talk over pizza. Well, you have to start somewhere! "Right take her back to her cell!" Fury yelled once Dallas had finished eating. He was beginning to detest her, especially how everyone else seemed to like her. Dallas grumbled and was about to hop down the stairs, when the lights started flashing out. Fury slammed her against the door, a disgusted expression on his face, "I've had enough of your tricks! You deserve to be taken out with the trash!" He yelled into her confused face.

"I'm not doing anything! I can't control electricity you idiot!" She yelled back, rubbing her shoulder where she hit the wall. He gave her a disbelieving look, and dragged her over to where Tony and Steve were standing. "Don't let her move. I'm going to find out what's going on." Fury demanded, glaring at the girl. Dallas stuck her tongue out at him, after all, he was the one falsely accusing her of messing with the electricity. However, before he could reach the steps, dark figures appeared around them, trapping the four of them inside. "How the hell..." Dallas muttered as the other three were ready to attack. She soon realized that she too would need to be able to defend herself. She imagined herself fighting five people at once, blasting fireballs a ice daggers at them. Her badass train of thought was interrupted by a metal arm flying past her head. Iron Man was ready to attack.

The figures advanced on the four people, drawing daggers. "Dallas, you need to go. Fly, run, whatever, just get out. You can't fight and you know it." Tony told her. It was the first time Dallas heard him talk with no humour or sarcasm in her voice; it scared her. She spread her wings, that were slightly black from the pain in her shoulder, and took off as fast as she could, soaring out of the window. She landed on the balcony, trying to figure out what had happened. Maybe it was a training exercise, she thought..and hoped. Suddenly, a rough, quite large hand was placed over her mouth, and a knife pressed against her neck. She struggled desperately against whoever was holding her, trying to burn them. Her blind panic somehow made her unable to use her powers. Her wings had disappeared, and she was unable to get them back.

"Don't struggle, you mewling quim. You are coming with me, and you WILL give me answers." The man snarled in her ear as he stuffed her into a black car, a gag wrapped around her mouth. She tried to scream, to make any amount of noise, but it only resulted in her being kicked in the stomach by the man. He made Furious Man Period look like a kitten. Pain was flashing through her stomach and shoulder, but she was determined not to cry. She would NOT look weak in front of this madman.

One hour and 7 minutes later (Yes, she had been counting), Dallas was blindfolded and dragged out of the car. She was then shoved through a pair of what she guessed were glass doors. The blindfold was ripped from her head. She had no time to take in her surroundings as she was pulled down a flight of stairs to _another_ cell. She was getting sick of cells. The man threw her into the cell, locking it with a large, rusted key. Finally being able to see him, Dallas recognized the man as Loki, the freaking madman who thought he was a princess.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Dallas yelled, finally being able to let her wings out. They were a beautiful swirling mix of black and red, the colours constantly shifting.

"Information about the Avengers. You are a weak girl, the best way to get what I want." Loki smirked, liking his new toy.

"YOU WILL GET NO FUCKING INFORMATION FROM ME!" She snapped back into his face, fire appearing on the edge of her wings. Loki laughed manically at her, then shot a blue charge at her from his sceptre. Dallas was flung against the wall, immense pain shooting up her body. "Now, tell me all you know." Loki commanded, smiling at the girl's pain. Dallas remained silent. No matter what he threw at her, she was determined to not give anything away. She may have hated Fury, but she was loyal. And she was NOT a coward.

Loki was getting mad at her. He needed that information, he had to attack. There was something shooting through him, dying to attack his brother's pretentious allies. He hated them with every cell in his godly body. He was born to rule over people, and people were born to kneel to him. He ordered his guards to take the young avenger to the torture block. He sat outside, hearing her tormented screams. It amused him how humans always made as much noise as they could when they were in danger, holding on to the feeble hope that someone would save them. After the tortures were finished, he stepped into the room where the girl was lay.

He laughed at how she was huddled in a corner, her back and wings tattered and coated in blood. He laughed at how she was pulling at her hair, as if the pain would be a comfort. He laughed at how her eyes looked more alive than they did before. He laughed at how she seemed so comfortable with her own blood. "You are so worthless. You are a worthless, useless, broken bitch. Nobody cares about you." He teased her, amused at how weak her body was, but how strong her mind was.

"I know." Was her only reply. The faint scars on her wrist showed that. She looked in mirrors, and saw a monster. A demon. A murderer. Loki was confused. He had never met a human who didn't reply to his teasing with an uplifting, powerful speech. This girl was different. He could sense the sadness radiation from her, but she somehow kept going.

"I ask you again. Tell me all you know of the Avengers." Despite the pain she was in, she still told Loki nothing. Her black wings concealed her bruised face. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were sad. She couldn't let him see any weakness, she was strong. And she needed to get out. She needed a plan.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again :) I'm surprised I've managed to keep updating every day XD Hope you enjoy this chapter, if not then I fully understand because my writing is shocking and a two year old could do better D: Sorry for any grammar mistakes :)**

* * *

Dallas sat in a damp corner or her cell, wishing for her mind to come up with some kind of constructive thought. All that was running through her head were thoughts of how she was so stupid, she shouldn't panic so much, she was just a burden to everyone. Her parents had hated her, she had caused their deaths, her friends hadn't tried to contact her, she was so alone. Alone in a world where her self esteem was rock bottom and she had to act happy and fun so she wouldn't hurt the people around her. Words like worthless, failure, disappointment and disgusting whizzed through her head, forcing her to believe them. She didn't know why she even tried anymore. Nobody needed her around. Nobody loved her. Why couldn't those goddamn wings have let her die? She would be better off dead! Everyone would be happier without her. Fury hated her, Steve was just too polite to tell her she was a wreck, and she was pretty sure she was just part of a bet that Tony made. He probably bet Fury that he could make her a fighter. Fat chance.

Tears streamed down her bruised face. There was no point in hiding it anymore, people knew about her powers, so why shouldn't they know about her life being a mess. Her body shook as more hot tears flooded down from her eyes in waterfalls. Maybe she should just let Loki have her tortured again. Then she could end it all. She didn't care if she was going to go to hell, it would be better than the disappointing saga her life had been. Everything had always gone downhill in her life. First, her family discovered her powers, then her friends discovered her powers, then she had to create a new life for herself, then that life fell apart when her parents died, then she was here. Dying alone in a dingy cell. She was a monster.

**(At the Avengers tower)**

"We have to find her!" Tony yelled, slamming his hands on the remains of the table. Glass was shattered everywhere and weapons scattered around the room in the wreckage of the attack. They still didn't know who attacked, or why they attacked. After they had fought off the mysterious figures, Steve had gone looking for Dallas, but hadn't found her. A whole team of SHIELD agents had then been ordered by Stark to search for her, but still to no avail. It had been just over a day since she went missing, and nobody had slept. Apart from Fury of course, he was enjoying the peace. "Man of Iron, we have no information regarding the whereabouts of your friend. We should wait until we have such information, and then we shall retrieve her," Thor, who had arrived a few hours earlier, told Stark calmly.

"Incoming message, Sir." Came the blank voice of Jarvis.

**(Dallas's Cell)**

She was tired of being weak. She may be a monster, but she could still had ambitions. And she wanted to get back to winding Furious Man Period up. "Quit being a wuss!" She murmured to herself, determined to get out. Pulling out her phone, she plugged her headphones in and set her 'badass' playlist on. She was so grateful that Loki hadn't confiscated her phone off her, she guessed he didn't know what it was. Searching for signals, she was surprised to find she got 3G from her cell. She smiled as she brought up the internet, her fingers flying on the keyboard as she found SHIELD's files. From those, she worked her way into Stark's Jarvis system, sending it a coded message from her. It read 'Halp. Stuck in a weird cell thing and very upset Sending you my GPS, come get me with a burger. Give my love to Furious Man Period'. Dallas knew she didn't need to give her name, as Stark would immediately recognize the awesome nickname she had for the director.

In the meantime, she got started on her own escape plan. She didn't think it would be easy for Stark and his crew to get past all the guards, so she needed to get out in the open. She uploaded a metal scanner onto her phone, ripped her earphones out so she could concentrate better. She grinned wildly as she saw that the bars on her cell window were made from iron. She painfully hauled herself up form the ground, wincing as pain shot up through her legs and into her back. She was slightly worried about her back, as it was starting to get incredibly painful on her spine. She was determined to bear with it though. Raising her hands u, she shouted "YOLO!" and blasted the bars with massive torrents of water. Grateful to her former self for paying attention in chemistry, she watched as the bars slowly turned to iron oxide from the sheer amount o water being shot at them. Or in English: they rusted.

Dallas continued shooting the water at the grey bars until they started to corrode further. Once she thought they were weak enough, Dallas started firing large, forceful fireballs at the bars. Amongst the bangs of the fireballs, she could hear the bars staring to crack from the force. After 4 long minutes, the bars finally busted, clearing the decent sized window enough for her to fly through. Dallas was leaning on the wall for support, desperately hoping Loki hadn't heard her breaking the bars. She tentatively stepped out, clutching the wall with her chipped nails as she felt the dust and gravel crack beneath her stumbling feet. She spread out her pitch black wings, and thought that maybe this was a bad idea. Her back would probably be seriously injured from flying, and that was if her wings could even carry her with all the broken feathers. But what was life without risk?

Pain darted throughout her body as she leapt up into the air, soaring through the window. She was silently thanking her wings for being so awesome, but it was short lived. As soon as she had got more than a metre away, her flying faltered, sending her tumbling to the ground. It was hard to not cry out in pain as she hit a large oak tree, the wood splintering her wings. Despite the terrible amount f pain she was in, Dallas was so glad to be able to breathe fresh air again. To actually see life around her, not just grey walls. She felt so much safer now she didn't have the tight feeling of claustrophobia tugging at her stomach, just open space and greenery. She checked the time on her phone, hoping Tony, or anyone, would get there soon. It had only been an hour, so he was probably still in bed. Talking of bed, she was exhausted. Her eyes shut, willing sleep to come soon.

A strange, mechanical noise woke her from her blissful dreams. Her eyes adjusted to the bright sun, to reveal the one and only Iron Man above her head. "I didn't know you were a hacker!" Was the first thing he said, landing on the grass beside her, scanning her injuries.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Shiny." She replied, smirking at the new nickname she had just thought of. "And where's the burger?" She demanded, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"You might wanna get to a hospital before you try eating, Tweety" He told her, proud of his equally annoying nickname.

"No, not a hospital, anywhere but a hospital!" Dallas almost shouted, terrified of the flashbacks.

"OK, no hospitals. I'm sure there's a doctor back at the tower who can check you out" Tony replied. He was a little confused at her fear of hospitals, but he chose not to ask her about it. He helped her up, leading her to his brand new helicopter.

The helicopter took a lot less time than a car, Dallas figured out. She was currently stumbling down a corridor, leaning on Tony for support as they made their way to the medical lab. The white doors swished open, revealing men and women in lab coats rushing about with random chemicals. Dallas was immediately set on a rather comfortable bed, and had quite a few needles jabbed into her. It seemed that the several doctors that worked here were used to people coming in with random injuries, no questions asked. Her white, pristine bed was then wheeled into a cream coloured dome like scanner. Bleeps and buzzes were erupting from all around her, coinciding with screens that displays the status of each segment in her body.

This equipment had definitely been invented by Stark himself, as Dallas had never seen anything like it in any TV reports or newspapers. She was starting to get bored staring at the cream walls of the machine, hoping she'd be let out soon. Even so, it was better than the disgusting cell by far. A long pause interrupted the many noises surrounding her, hopefully signalling it was time fore her to get out. Her bed was yet again wheeled around by nurses into another machine, this time a cube with blue lights all around it. She could smell the words 'This won't hurt a bit' rolling off everyone's tongue. Tony gave her an apologetic look as the machine started up, causing her to start panicking.

Her panic was short lived however, as an excruciating pain flowed through her veins, attaching itself to her cells. She could feel it healing all her wounds, yet at the same time it felt like they were all being ripped to shreds. After a few seconds, or what felt like hours to Dallas, the machine finally slowed, until it was just a distant hum. Dallas sat up on the bed, her head spinning. She guessed by the fact that she could sit up with only a little pain that the machine had healed her. She wasn't too surprised by this, I mean a few days ago she was living in a shed in the UK, and now she was living in a grand tower in New York with the Avengers!

She tentatively made her way to the exit. Tony greeted her with a small smile. She looked him in the eye, and said with the gravest sincerity "I want that burger."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I love all of my reviewers, favouriters and followers, you make my days so much better and are the reason I carry on writing! Have a good day everyone :3 (Btw I'm really excited about doing the Sport Relief mile with ma best bud (neverendingfeels that's you) because we're dressing up as Sherlock and Watson and clueing for looks for a mile :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there :3 Thankies for reading this, it makes me so happy :) To my reviewers, favouriters and followers: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU **

* * *

After the events in Loki's dungeon, Dallas was allowed an actual room to stay in at the Avengers Tower. It seemed that Fury was somewhat grateful for her not giving away any information away. Plus, he probably knew Dallas could now hack in Jarvis, so would upgrade herself anyway. Dallas was sat at her desk, surveying her new surroundings. The walls were a midnight blue, decorating with intricate silver swirls. There was a large window on one side, showing the beautiful lights of New York when the silver curtains weren't drawn. All of the modern furniture in the spacious room was either a glittery silver or dark blue. This included a large art desk, a king sized bed and a few comfy chairs.

Dallas was drawing a small sketch of a horse, when her door was flung open to reveal Fury, a slightly less...furious...face than normal. He strode over to her, his dark coat flowing out dramatically behind him. Dallas wondered why he wore it inside, surely he'd boil? And he looked like a pirate. She sniggered as discretely as she could, covering her face with her hands. She nervously pulled her hands away from her face as she sensed Fury was close to her. "Can I help you?" She asked quietly, concentrating on keeping a straight face more than anything else. He glared at her, causing her to realize she probably didn't hide her laughing very well.

"I believe you can start your training today. The doctors inform that you require no more rest, and in case of another attack, you need to be able to defend yourself. I want you in the training room in one hour." He informed her, before briskly walking out. Dallas had been shocked by his sudden appearance, and disappearance. She sat still for a minute or two, still processing what she had been told by the director. She had just returned from being kidnapped and tortured yesterday, and now she was being asked to take part in a training exercise that would most likely exhaust her. She ended with the conclusion that this must be the normal for SHIELD, so she might as well get used to it.

Rising from her seat, Dallas strolled over to her bathroom. It had turquoise coloured tiles and a silver floor, and the light inside bounced of the tiles in a creating a beautiful spectrum. She strode over to the arch shaped mirror, grabbing a hairbrush. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror. She hadn't for a while. She was still used to seeing a happy, smiling face with twinkling eyes and pretty hair. Yet instead, she saw a pale, sunken face, with dull eyes that had dark rims around them, and wild hair that looked so incredibly dead. She yanked the brush through her untidy hair, not caring about the fact she was tearing hair out from where the brush was getting stuck in the countless knots.

She wondered what had happened to herself. How had things changed so much? In such a short space of time, she had left everything behind, and she swore to never go back. She couldn't go back. People in the past knew exactly how much of a monster she was. She knew she wouldn't be able to cope with seeing them again. All those people walking on eggshells around her like she would attack them if they said a single word. They wouldn't understand that she was still the same person, still their friend, but with some added extras. She had rejected all the calls from her friends, and deactivated her facebook. It would only make her want to go back. She knew that as soon as she started speaking to people again, she'd want to go back. SO that's why she dug herself so deep inside a hole. She was safe there.

To be honest, she felt that she only had herself to blame. She just wanted to start again, to right all of her many wrongs. But she knew that was impossible, and she could only prevent herself from making mistakes in the future. Splashing her face with refreshingly cold water, she took herself away from herself and concentrated on getting ready for her first training session. She was immensely nervous about what she'd have to do, and she knew she'd probably get whatever it was wrong. She grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair back into a loose braid. She changed into a black tank top and blue leggings, piling wristbands onto her arms.

She jogged to the training room, hoping Fury would be ok with her early start. Except it wasn't Fury there (thank God), it was Thor. "Oh hey Thor!" She yelled happily, startling the giant of a man.

"Hello my lady! I believe we can start training now!" He replied equally as happy. "Can you show me each of your powers please" He told her. Taking a deep breath, Dallas spread her wings and conjured a bird out of fire, letting it fly around the room. Thor smiled and nodded for her to go on. Next, she created a small lion from water, letting it roam around, amusing them by chasing the bird, She froze that, and decided to have a little fun next. She first created a small breeze, then turned that into a small tornado, controlling it around the room until she decided to bring it down and make it disappear. She was nervous about using her final power, as this one went wrong the most.

"This might end badly." She told Thor, her hands shaking as she let herself absorb the power of the earth. It flooded through her veins, energy flowing out of her hands as she raised a small volcano.

She had aimed to bring the volcano down again as soon as she had created it, but that went slightly wrong. The power was getting out of hand, and she couldn't stop it as the volcano started spitting lava out. "Lady Viola? You can stop now!" Thor boomed over the noise of the spitting molten rock. Dallas had now lost all control she had over the eruption, yelling at Thor to get out. He wouldn't leave, so she directed a gust of wind at him to make him get out as she tried her best to regain control. Once Thor was out of the room, she figured that it was no use trying to control the volcano, so instead started using water to cool the lava. Her vision was blocked by ashes, making it even harder to see where to put the water. In the end, she decided on covering the whole of the middle of the room in a thick layer of ice. This seemed to stop the volcano from producing any more lava, and let her regain the control over it. She shrunk it back into the ground, rushing out of the room so she wouldn't get any further harm from the ash.

"I think we have trained enough today." Thor told her, gesturing for her to go back to her room. Once in her room, she got changed into some pyjamas and fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the effort of controlling the volcano. She willed herself to have beautiful dreams, surely she deserved them after what she'd just done? Little did she know, that sleep would be plagued by nightmares...

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! And sorry for the short chapter :( I swear my writing had got worse since the first chapter :( Thank you so much for reading! Have a good day :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there you lovely person! I hope you've had/will have/are having a fantabulous day :3 Thank you sososososososo much if you are reading this, and even more if you have reviewed/favourited/followed, you are all absolutely amazing people and I love you sososo much! Enjoy this chapter :3 (The italics are in her nightmare)**

* * *

"_What the hell do you call this?" Her father yelled, waving her latest report in her face. _

" _A fucking report!" she yelled back at him. All hopes that her parents would be proud of her were diminished in that one second. Tears threatened to form in her eyes, but she held them back._

"_I'm sick of you. I'm sick of everything about you. I want you out of this house. In fact, I want you locked up. You're a freak, a monster. You deserve to be shot." Her so-called father spat into her face. He left her in the middle of the room, still trying to process what he had just said to her. Anger flared in her eyes, as if she was creating fire inside them. She heard the loud slam of the front door and three pairs of feet thundering out. She knew exactly where they'd gone. It was that stupid Mental Asylum they had threatened her with so many times. Deciding to make the most of her time in a proper house, she made herself a cup of tea and flicked the television on, watching her favourite show. It always calmed her down, no matter how stressed she was._

_She had brought most of her belongings downstairs so she could pack them while watching the telly. She wasn't packing to go to that stupid asylum though, she was packing to run away before her family got back. She was in the middle of packing her clothes when the news came on. She never really watched the news, but she thought this might me the last chance she had, and YOLO. Her eyes went wide as the screen displayed the road only half an hour from her house. The newsreader said a family of three had been injured. The faces were displayed. Her tea smashed to the floor, boiling water scalding her legs. She didn't care. Pulling on her shoes, she ran out the front door, jumping onto her bike. Tears streamed down her broken face as she pedalled faster than she ever had before, desperate for her family to survive. It was her fault._

_She didn't even bother to lock her bike up as she sprinted through the doors of the hospital. She rushed to the receptionist, demanding to know where her family were. The woman, seeing her distressed face, pointed her to a corridor that was full of doctors rushing around with serious faces. She darted over there, finding the room her family was in. She was frozen with shock. Her eyes glazed over as she took in the sight before her. Limbs hooked up to various machines, bruises decorating skin, blood staining sheet, doctors frantically trying to help all three of them. She legs shook as she stepped over to her mother, boiling tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. Please make it through, I'm begging you!" She pleaded, almost screaming at the end. Doctors pushed her away as machines started bleeping. Her gut told her that none of them would make it through. She slid down the wall outside, hanging her head as she heard people yelling inside the room._

"_I'm sorry miss, but your family are dead. You may come and say your goodbyes now." A nurse came out to tell her. She just shook her head, and started running, tears blinding her. She couldn't face what she had done. She pedalled home faster than she had got to the hospital, running through the front door. She screamed as she saw the family photo, smashing it on the ground. She smashed, ripped or burnt everything in that wretched house, apart from her small bag. She grabbed it and ran. Never looking back._

* * *

Dallas woke up screaming, her body shaking violently, as her nightmare lingered in her petrified mind. She hugged her knees to her chest, her nails digging in to her shoulders. She had never had a nightmare so real, so horrifying before, but she guessed it was because it was a memory. If she had just tried harder at school, hidden her powers better, then she would still be normal, still have a family. She wouldn't have to call herself a failure, a murderer, a disappointment every single day of her life. She didn't even know where her family's graves were. She had just turned her back on everything as soon as they died. She couldn't accept the consequences of her own actions.

A knock on her door dragged her away from her dark thoughts. Telling them to come in, she quickly ran a brush through her hair. The door opened to reveal Tony, still dressed how he was before she went to bed. "Why are you still awake?" She asked him, knowing he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"I was working on the suit. Seeming as we're asking questions, why were you screaming?" He replied, plonking himself in one of her spinny chairs. Dallas laughed as he span around in it like an excited child on a roundabout. She climbed out of bed and got in the other spinny chair, giggling as she span around the room too.

"Just a nightmare, it doesn't matter. Can you fit an engine on one of these chairs?" She inquired, her imagination going wild.

"Yes, yes I can. And I doubt it doesn't matter if you were screaming your head off!" He replied, crashing his chair into hers.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. You'll know soon enough anyway. So can we put an engine on the chairs now?" She answered, hoping they could go now.

"Sure, but we have to go by spinny chair!" Tony told her. She laughed at how much of a child he was. She doubted anyone would have him any other way though.

They raced to the labs in the black spinny chairs. They were neck and neck as they were approaching the room, so Dallas decided to use her powers as an advantage. She created a massive gust of wind to blow Tony backwards about 100 metres. As she came up to the door, she realized she didn't have the code. It didn't really matter though, as she pulled her phone out of her pyjama pocket, scanning the lock and cracking the code in about 2 seconds. The doors swung open to reveal a vast lab with different parts of suits and machines scattered around carelessly. She was so in awe of the place that she didn't hear Tony coming up behind her, crashing into her and sending them both flying.

They were both laughing madly as they recovered from the crash, dragging the spinny chairs to the centre of the room. "So then, engines..." Tony muttered, wandering about his lab in search of useful parts. Dallas hummed, examining random objects as Tony looked for engines. She heard a cheer coming from the corner of the room, and smiled at Tony's delight. He returned with two sets of parts, immediately starting to fit them together, and shoving them into a machine that seemed to put everything in the right place. He then grabbed a spanner, attaching what Dallas guessed were the engines to the chairs. He added a few levers here and there, and presented the chairs to her in the jazziest, flashiest way he could. Dallas laughed at his failed jazz hands, still quite amazed that he had done that so quickly. "Care to have a go?" He asked her. She sat herself into her chair, seeing Tony do the same with his. She tentatively pushed the lever with 'GO' written on the top, and was surprised as her chair jolted forwards, speeding through the doors. She then realized she would need to steer, noticing the left and right lever. She jerked her chair left, avoiding the impending wall. This carried on for the rest of the night, and it was no shock that it annoyed many people. Speedy Spinny Chair Hide and Seek seemed to Tony and Dallas like the next big thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :3 You are awesome ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello awesome person, it's lovely to see you again :3 Thankies so much if you have reviewed or followed or favourited, it makes you even more awesomey :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes :/**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Fury bellowed at the heap of limbs and chair that was lay at the end of the corridor. He marched over to..it...not quite sure what 'it' was. The response he got was muffled laughter coming from the heap. Stark had to be behind this. Or that little bitch who thought she could do anything. He could just about make out some black leather chairs and parts of engines. And several parts from Stark's Iron Man suit. "Stark!" He boomed. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Dallas made me! She said she'd set me on fire if I didn't put an engine on her chair!" Was the 'innocent' response he got. Stark was so immature. At least Dallas had a small excuse to be immature, she wasn't a fully grown adult.

"Fucking bastard! I did not, _sir_, he got on the chairs first! And he was the one that thought using the suit as well as the engine would be a good idea!" came the irritated voice of Dallas from beneath a chair.

"I think they should be sent to their rooms for the whole day!" Steve shouted from a few rooms down, obviously woken up from the small explosion.

"Shut up Capsicle!" Tony shouted from the rubble.

"Do you know what, I give up. Go to your rooms." Fury commanded them bluntly.

Dallas and Tony trudged down the hall, flipping off the smirking Captain America. "Can we make a detour to the kitchen first?" Dallas asked, her stomach silently agreeing with her. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and though she deserved some pizza. Ok, more than some.

"Right this way, your majesty!" Tony replied, bowing down to her, which only resulted in a shove from Dallas. He stuck his tongue out at her, bursting through the kitchen doors dramatically.

"Right, seeming as we're meant to be staying in our rooms all day, we need enough food to last us for however long a day is!" Dallas murmured to herself, her mind going blank of anything but food. She started to put several pizzas in the oven, and putting chocolate in buckets. Tony raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how the girl wasn't fat. "What?" She asked, her mouth full of mint humbugs that she had found in a drawer.

"Nothing..."

Hearing someone, probably Thor judging by the booming sound of the footsteps, heading towards the kitchen, Dallas and Tony grabbed their bags and ran. "Good luck!" They yelled to each other as they went their separate ways. Sprinting through her door, Dallas flung the bags of chocolate, pizza and coke onto her bed, then started searching for the laptop Tony had given her. Clicking on Netflix, she gathered supplies for a Doctor Who marathon. She got comfy under her thick, TARDIS printed covers, leaning against a massive wall of pillows. Her food and drinks were lay out in an orderly way, one pile for every hour. She grabbed a coke bottle, taking large gulp from it as she clicked play on the first episode of season 2.

6 hours later, Dallas was finishing the second to last pile of food. She felt incredibly fat, as she hadn't even moved from her spot in the whole time she had been watching Doctor Who, but she didn't really care. She was having a good time, she needed to stop worrying about the future. She was in tears as the doomsday music started playing, yelling at the screen. "HE NEVER GOT TO TELL HER!" She yelled, stuffing more chocolate into her face to try and calm herself down. Her sobs were interrupted by a knock on the door. "C-come in!" She shouted nervously, biting her lip to stop herself from wailing. She paused Doctor Who as she saw it was Fury who had come to visit her.

He almost looked amused at the sight before him. Wrappers of various kinds were scattered around the bed, along with empty coke bottles and pizza boxes. "Is everything OK, Albatross?" He asked, receiving a confused look from Dallas.

"Umm, my name is Dallas.." She said to him slowly as if he were a child.

"I know. Albatross is your codename, agent Viola." He told her with no emotion.

"OMG I'M AN AGENT ASDFGHJKL I'M SO HAPPY I'D LIKE TO THANK...OK SO I'VE GOT NO ONE TO THANK WAIT I'D LIKE TO THANK TONY FOR PUTTING AN ENGINE ON MY CHAIR BECAUSE NOW I LOVE CHAIRS AND WOW THIS IS SUCH AN AMAZING MOMENT I'M SO HONOURED! Wait...why am I an agent? I couldn't control myself in training!" Dallas yelled, jumping up and down on her bed, which sent wrappers flying around in all directions.

"The training exercise wasn't to see how well you could control your powers, it was to see how well you react when you lose control of them. You put yourself before others, that makes you an agent now." Fury informed her, with the slightest undertone of emotion in his voice. Dallas took this as a huge compliment, and was about to thank him when she realized he had left the room. She couldn't wait to tell Tony, but then remembered she was banished to her room. She sat on her bed, eating some 'brain food' to help her think. Window. Wings. 4th floor, 6th Window.

Opening the vast window, Dallas took a running leap and spread her wings, the white feathers glistening in the sun. She swooped through the window, and dived down two floors, counting the windows as she went. She soon found Tony's, and saw him fixing two random pieces of metal together. She waved, trying to get his attention, but it didn't seem to work. She shrugged, not sure if she should take drastic measures or not. "Eh, you only live once!" She said, smiling as she raised her hands above her head, creating a giant fireball. She flung it at Tony's window, making it fade as it hit the glass, preventing it from shattering. Tony's head whipped around in surprise, to reveal Dallas smirking in mid air.

Tony opened the window, letting Dallas fly in. "I'M A FUCKING AGENT!" She yelled at him, flailing her arms about like a fish out of water.

"I'm Iron Man, nice to meet you." He replied bluntly, shoving her out of his door. Dallas looked at him, confused, but he just glared at her. Steve also shot her an evil look as she saw him on the other side of the corridor. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

**Thank you sososososososo much for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter (BTW I don't own Doctor Who, I'd go check your mental health if you think I do :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I totally didn't cry while writing this. Thank you sososososososo mcuh if you have reviewed or followed or favourited, I LOVE YOU! :)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Dallas marched determinedly through the dull, grey corridors, heading towards the Director's office. She didn't know what she had done to make Tony and Steve hate her. Surely it had to be one of Tony's pranks, Steve seemed incapable of hating anyone! She approached Fury's door, knocking confidently on the cool metal. She straightened her back, making herself appear much braver than she was. Fury swung the door open, scowling when he saw her.

"Why the hell aren't you in a cell?!" He shouted at her, causing Dallas to immediately shrink back from her confident posture.

"I don't know what you mean sir! Why is everyone being horrible to me? What the hell have I done?" She cried in desperation, her mask falling down from the utter confusion she was in. It was almost like how her parents had acted towards her.

"You really don't know do you?" Fury muttered, looking into her eyes and seeing the fear lay deep in them. Dallas just shook her head, too afraid to answer properly.

Fury took her arm, leading her back through the corridors. Dallas was undeniably terrified. She hated not knowing, yet at the same time it sent delicious adrenaline surging through her. But not this time. This time, whatever it was she didn't know had caused her only friends to hate her.

"Go in there." Fury told her. Dallas nervously stepped through the doors, looking anxiously back at Fury. The room was a medical bay, where Thor lay in the middle. She supposed Tony's magic machine didn't work on Thor's complicated biological systems. Dallas still had no idea what this had to do with her friends hating her. She walked around the medical bay, searching for someone who would tell her what was going on. When her search found no souls, she ran back out the door, where Fury was still stood.

"You can't remember?" He asked, resulting in Dallas shaking her head. She had no idea what was going on, or what had happened to Thor. Fury walked in, dragging her with him. "You did this." He told her.

"WHAT? Why on Earth would I want to hurt one of my friends?" Dallas yelled, her face pale from the shock.

"That's what we were wondering." Fury told her as they saw Thor staring to wake up. "We should go back to my office; I doubt Thor would want to see you right now."

Dallas nodded, tears threatening to spill down her deathly white face. They exited the room, Fury leading her back to his office solemnly. Dallas was following him silently, wiping tears with her tattered sleeve. Black spots started to appear in her already blurred vision, as her legs started shaking. Fury turned around, looking at her with an almost concerned look. If it were before whatever had happened, one of her friends would have come rushing to help her. But no, she had lost her friends to something she couldn't even remember. Her legs buckled underneath her, sending her shaking body tumbling to the floor as the darkness consumed her.

_..."The training exercise wasn't to see how well you could control your powers, it was to see how well you react when you lose control of them. You put yourself before others, that makes you an agent now." Fury informed her, with the slightest undertone of emotion in his voice. Dallas took this as a huge compliment, and was about to thank him when she realized he had left the room. Her mind clouded over as a voice started controlling her movements. She soon found herself following Fury out of the room. She was trying her best to fight whatever it was, but it was strong. So strong. She was forced to make her way to Thor's room, when she realized it was Loki controlling her. "STOP IT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed to her mind, which resulted in a searing pain jolting through her mind._

_"Oh that's out of the question, my dear. Now, it is time to make my oaf of a brother pay for stealing my throne!" The voice whispered manically back at her. It forced her to reach out her arm, knocking on the metal of Thor's door. Thor opened it, smiling when he saw her. "What can I do for you, Lady Viola?" He asked politely, hoping she wanted to train again._

_"You can be seriously injured, or killed." Her mouth said. 'NO! PLEASE STOP!' She cried desperately at Loki, starting to feel claustrophobically trapped inside her own body. Thor barely had a chance to register what had come out of Dallas when he was blown back by a fireball. Dallas watched in absolute horror as more fire was shot at him, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. She heard people come running. Tony would save her. But no, he just burst in, his eyes darting from Thor to her. He didn't understand. He glared at her, ready to attack, when Loki was forcing her to run away, back to her room._

_"WHY? WHY ME?!" She screeched at Loki, desperate for answers. If she could cry, she would have cried an ocean by now. She didn't usually cry, but being forced to hurt your friend is a good enough excuse._

_"You'll find out soon enough, mortal. But you won't remember one second of this fun time we had together." Was the only answer she got, before Loki left her._

_She couldn't wait to tell Tony, but then remembered she was banished to her room. She sat on her bed, eating some 'brain food' to help her think. Window. Wings. 4th floor, 6th Window._

"NO! No!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to rid her mind of the memories. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and slowly opened her tear filled eyes to reveal Fury.

"Who was it?" He asked. He knew from her reaction that she couldn't do that willingly, and he had one person in mind that he knew could control people.

"Loki." She whispered back, confirming Fury's suspicions. Fury stood up and left, leaving the shaking girl to try and sort out her mind. She decided she needed to tell Tony it wasn't her. She doubted he'd believe her, but it was worth a shot. She really needed a friend right now.

Her legs swayed as she carefully stood up, leaning on the wall for support. She tentatively put one foot in front of the other, clutching the walls with her nails so she didn't fall down. She was lucky Tony's room was only just down the corridor. Her pace started to quicken as she walked for longer, until she could go at normal pace, still holding the wall. She took a heavy breath, and knocked loudly on Tony's door.

"Who is it?" He shouted through the metal.

"I-it's me, D-Dallas." She said, her voice not really speaking properly after the awful memory.

"Fuck off you criminal!" He yelled at her, the sound of a large piece of metal hitting the door. Tears slid down Dallas's face. She knew this would happen, but it still hurt.

"I-I know you won't believe me but," Dallas chocked through her sobs, "It wasn't me. It was my body, but not me. Loki was controlling me. I guess you don't know what it's like to be controlled by someone. To have them whispering orders at your body, to be screaming, but have no sound coming out of your mouth. It feels like you are trapped. A-and you'll never get out. Your mouth is saying awful words that you have never even thought before, your hands are doing despicable things that hurt the ones you love. And people stare at you, not knowing it wasn't you."

"I don't know why Loki used me. But it hurt. A lot. Every single time I tried to fight him, he sent horrible pains through me. I can still feel them. And I'm really scared, Tony. In fact, I'm terrified. Because I don't know when it will happen again, and I know won't even remember it when it does. And I could really use a friend right now. I've just spent 20 minutes walking down a 100 metre corridor in extreme pain so I could tell you this. Please, just believe me." Dallas was crying hot, glistening tears, sliding down to the floor as her body shook.

As she heard no reply for ten minutes, she got up with effort, and started making her way down the corridor.

"Wait, Dallas," She heard Tony say. She whipped her head around, immediately regretting it as she got a great pain in her neck.

"I believe you."

* * *

**Thankies a lotties for reading :3 I'm going to start bringing in the rest of the Avengers more, as it's mainly focused on Tony and Dallas right now, and that's kind of not cool :P ASDFGHJKL I LOVE YOU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again :3 I'm sorry I forgot to put the italics in the last chapter (where she was having a flashback of when Loki was controlling her) I'm such an idiot :( Thank you so much if you have reviewed or followed or favourited, and I'm really sorry about any mistakes!**

* * *

Over the last few days, everybody was walking on eggshells around Dallas. She felt exactly the way she did back home – a freak. It didn't really matter what Tony said to her, she still felt like she didn't belong, like a waste of space. She was currently sat in her room, flicking through all the photos of her family and old friends. She sighed as she looked at the smiling faces of her parents, before they had found out about who she really was. She quickly wiped away the stray tear that was falling down her cheek, knowing it could only encourage others to fall. A knock on the door brought her back to the present.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now!" She yelled, praying her voice wouldn't break. She couldn't appear weak, not to anyone.

"It's me, Steve. I just wanted to apologize for how I was so horrible to you, I didn't realize how much pain you were in. I'm sorry." She heard Steve say from the other side of her door. She sighed, walking over to the door to let him in. The door swung open with a creak, revealing the whole of the Avengers standing there with cake and balloons.

"Oh, wow! Wait...why?" Dallas stuttered out, touched by the gesture. Even Furious Man Period had a balloon. She couldn't help the small smile on her face from breaking into a large grin.

"Sweet 16! And you need cheering up!" Tony told her, grinning away in his pink party hat. Dallas just laughed at his child like behaviour, inviting them in her room. They all stared around it, marvelling at the beauty of it. Well, all of them except Fury. Tony raced to the new spinny chairs Dallas had bought, practically leap frogging over her desk.

"Stark..." Fury started, causing Tony to walk back to the group, pretending nothing had happened.

"So it's my birthday?" Dallas asked the group. Since her parents had died, Dallas had stopped taking notice of time passing by. She didn't sleep much, and every day was practically the same anyway. Well, it was until she got here.

"Yep. We kind of figured that you'd forget about it, what with all the not coming out of your room." Steve told her, smiling kindly. She hoped she could become friends with him again, he seemed very polite. Tony started tapping of one of the interfaces in her room, making Jarvis play some 'funky' music. For Dallas, it was too loud and too pop like. From what she could see, Agent Romanoff felt the same. She had never really spoke to Natasha before, so decided to go and speak to her.

"Hi, um Agent Romanoff," Dallas said nervously, fiddling with her sleeves.

"Natasha is fine. You don't seem to appreciate Starks music either." Natasha replied smiling. It seemed that the Russian wasn't as cold as most people made her out to be.

"Nope, it seems to turn everyone crazy!" Dallas laughed, as the two watched the rest of the Avengers, minus Fury who had left earlier, dancing like crazy idiots.

The two made small talk for about half an hour, when Natasha had to go on duty. Dallas was extremely happy that she had made friends with the agent, it was good to have a friend that wasn't a tech nerd. Speaking of tech nerds, Tony had somehow managed to get himself stuck in the window. She didn't know when he had brought alcohol into her room, but she wanted it out. She couldn't stand alcohol. It brought back the memories.

"Tony, get down or I'll set your arse on fire!" Dallas shouted at him, striding over to her open window. The sight of the fully grown man with half of his body hanging out the window did make her laugh. The others didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest, but they were probably used to it. Steve, being the only other sober person in the room, came over to help her. Dallas remembered when she had googled Captain America she saw that the effects of his transformation meant he couldn't get drunk. If she were someone else, she would feel sorry for him, but instead she felt grateful that she had someone else that wasn't a raging drunk in the room.

"Need a hand?" Steve asked her, smiling amusedly. He grabbed onto Tony's arms, yanking them through the window. Dallas used the wind to push Tony through from the outside. After only a few seconds of effort from Dallas and Steve, Tony was out of the window. Which meant he was now lay on the floor, muttering something about carpets being made from hedgehogs.

"I'll take him back to his room, then I'll probably get to bed myself. Please don't hide away any longer, Dallas." Steve said, smiling at her as he grasped Tony's arms to pull him along. Dallas watched them leave, thinking that was the last of the madness. Until she turned around to see Bruce trying to stop Clint drunkenly firing arrows at him. If she was honest, Dallas needed Thor to help her control them, but she was sure he wouldn't ever want to speak to her again.

Sighing, she casually shot a small blast of water at Clint, causing him to stop firing at Banner, instead turning his bow on her. She rolled her eyes, flicking her hand to create a gust of wind to blow the weapon away from him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Banner breathed, grabbing his drink and fleeing from the room. She strode over to Clint, smiling at him as she guided him to the door.

"Shout me if you fall over, Hawky." She smirked, using the nickname they had decided on earlier.

"Laters Albus!" He called back to her, using yet another nickname. Nicknames seemed to become compulsory when the Avengers were concerned. Dallas stared around her now empty room, taking in all the empty bottles and wrappers of various foods. "Jarvis, can you please shut that goddamn awful music off? In fact, can you please put on songs form the film _Frozen_?" She told the AI, smiling at the thought of her favourite film. She loved Elsa so much, and loved being able to sing '_Let it Go_' while doing all the pretty ice things with her powers.

She danced around the room to '_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_', using wind to blow all the rubbish into the bins around her room. She sang along to the cute song, crying as it got to the end. No matter how many times she had seen the film, she always cried every single time. She sat on the floor as Anna choked out her final '_Do you wanna build a snowman?_' and cried her eyes out. It was such a sad song, yet so undeniably cute at the same time. As _Let it Go_ came on, Dallas created heaps of snow, acting out the scene the way Elsa did. Her singing surprised herself, never knowing she had the power to sing like the absolutely amazing Idina Menzel.

After her brilliant '_Let it Go_' scene, Dallas cleared up the snow and ice, and the small ice palace she had created. She walked over to her bed, putting her head in her hands as she looked at the abandoned photographs lay like monsters on her bed. She hated being reminded of what she had left behind, or destroyed. She hated being reminded of the freak she was. She rolled up her tattered sleeves, revealing the scars from the past few years. She felt so ashamed, so weak, at the fact she had such monstrosities to hide from people. She had stopped creating them now, she honestly couldn't see the point anymore. A couple of years ago, it had given her the surge of pain that reassured her she was alive. Now, she didn't need that. She had only done it last month because she was addicted, but now, she had a distraction. She had real friends, who knew who she was, and accepted that. She didn't need anything else in life.

She pulled down her sleeves, a determined look growing on her face as she reached for the photos. "_I'm never going back, the past is in the past._" She said to herself, quoting her favourite film. She smiled and laughed as she ripped the photographs into tiny pieces, finally letting go of the memories. She didn't need the past, it was all behind her. She could finally focus on what she had now, she could finally appreciate how amazing the people around her were. She picked up the tiny pieces of paper, carrying them over to the open window. She threw them out, creating a strong wind to carry them away forever. Her eyes sparkled as she watched her past float away, finally letting her think for herself.

People say that you are forged from your memories and experiences, but Dallas disagreed. She didn't have to be. She didn't have to wait for a hero to come along and save her from her self created hell, she could climb out on her own. She just needed a bit of help to build the ladder.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :3 I'm planning on letting Dallas find out some shocking news about her past in the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again :) Thank you if you have reviewed, favourited or followed, have some internet cookies :3 This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it, so sorry if it gets confusing :P This is the longest story I have done so far, and the only one I've been updating every day :) So I'm quite proud of it, even if the writing isn't that good :P**

* * *

Dallas ran down the grey corridor, a twinkling smile on her lips. She raced past all the closed doors to the only open one – the living room. She entered to see everyone lounging around on the many sofas, eating croissants. Dallas skipped in, stealing a croissant from Tony's plate. "Thanks Tony!" She said, stuffing the delicious French food into her mouth. Tony had mixed emotions on his face – anger that he had lost a croissant, and relief that Dallas was actually coming for breakfast. She had lost the bags under her eyes, and had managed to tame her hair. Everyone was smiling, glad to have Dallas back with them.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, in the mood for some fun. "Shopping?" She asked, after nobody spoke.

"Getting wasted!" Tony yelled.

"I second that!" Thor also yelled.

"NO!" Steve and Natasha yelled back, thinking of Tony's 'party' last night.

"Road trip?" Bruce said, hoping to visit a museum that had just been built a few miles away.

"Boring!" Tony shouted.

"Concert?" Dallas asked, thinking of Warped Tour that was currently nearby.

"Warped is sold out, Miss Viola." Jarvis told her, somehow knowing she wanted to go there.

"Damn!" She cursed, folding her arms.

"I have a cinema in here somewhere!" Tony said, "We could have a massive movie marathon!"

"YES!" Everyone apart from Thor yelled.

"What is a See nay mah?" He asked, receiving laughs from the rest of the group.

"Come on, you'll see." Dallas said, following Tony out the room.

"Do you actually know where the cinema is Tony?" Dallas asked as they left.

"Nope, Jarvis where is the-"

"NO! We can have a race to see who finds it first! I'll go with Thor, seeming as he doesn't know what a cinema is" Dallas said, hoping to apologize to Thor. Thor himself nodded excitedly, not seeming to bother that he would be walking around lost with a person who had attacked him. Dallas guessed that someone had told him that it was Loki controlling her. She was incredibly grateful to Tony, who had managed to create another machine that would repair injuries, but this one worked for Asgardian biological systems as well.

They all set off in different directs, with Jarvis on an emergency only setting. "Thor, I'm really sorry about what happened I-" Dallas started, only to be cut off by Thor,

"Don't worry, Lady Viola, you had no control over what was happening. The incident is in the past, now we must search for this Si nee mu!" Thor cried, charging through the corridor. Dallas laughed at him, sprinting after the god. His footsteps weren't that hard to follow, as they made a giant boom every single time his feet touched the ground. When she finally caught up with him, Dallas saw the mighty god of thunder trying to challenge a balloon to a battle. Thor looked at her in amazement as she strode over and popped the balloon against the wall.

"You are incredibly skilled in combat, my Lady!" Thor 'congratulated' her, Dallas too busy laughing to reply.

"Come on, let's fly." Dallas said, spreading her wings as Thor stuck his hand out for his hammer. They whizzed through the corridors, Dallas looking from side to side to try and find the cinema.

"LEFT!" She shouted to Thor, making them both swerve left into a gigantic cinema.

"So this is a cee nay mag?" Thor asked, gazing around in wonder.

"Cinema, Thor, and yes, it is. It's basically just a giant TV where you watch films before they come out on DVD." Dallas told him, running up the dark blue steps to the back of the cinema, where there was a popcorn machine. She switched the colourful machine on, walking around the cinema as the popcorn was made. Thor was folding seats up and down, seeming very amused at the moving chairs. Dallas was happy that they were the first there, but they had kind of cheated. She supposed Tony would be getting in his Iron Man suit, and if Bruce really wanted, he could turn in the BFG ands smash everything until he found the cinema. But she hoped Bruce had more sense than that.

Dallas was lay across the comfy back row seats, and Thor was running up and down the front ones, playing some sort of whack-a-mole with them. Occasionally, Dallas would throw some popcorn down to Thor, as he seemed to be liking the soft treat. All of a sudden, Tony strutted in, wearing (surprise surprise), his Iron Man suit. He gasped as he saw that Dallas and Thor had already arrived, suspicious of them cheating.

"I reckon you two cheated, but so did I, so I won't tell if you don't?" Tony proposed, taking the suit off. They all looked to each other and nodded, Dallas throwing popcorn at Tony.

"Should we get Jarvis to tell the others where to go?" Dallas asked, wanting to start the film.

"Yeah, this is boring. Jarvis, let them know please." Tony told his AI, after eating the popcorn that had fell by his feet. A few minutes of popcorn wars later, the others slowly arrived one by one, each looking as lost as the other. What they weren't expecting though, was Fury to arrive with Hawkeye.

"Dallas, I need to speak to you. In private." Fury said, spoiling the fun with just those words.

"No, you can say whatever it is in front of these guys." Dallas replied firmly, refusing to leave her friends.

"Fine. I have some news on your parents-"

"GET OUT!" Dallas yelled at him, not wanting to ever hear about her parents again. Everyone seemed shocked by her outburst, but no-one questioned it.

"It is very important, Dallas, please just hear me out." Fury said calmly, understanding why she didn't want to talk about her parents. He had seen everything in her file. He got no response from the girl, so carried on talking. "The people who you called your parents, they weren't your biological parents. The reason I noticed you was because you have Asgardian blood."

Dallas was staring at the director in shock. It explained her powers, but if she was Asgardian, then how had she ended up on earth?

"I understand you have a lot of questions, but it gets worse. After having your DNA analyzed, it seems your father is Loki. I believe that's why he captured you, and why he chose to control you instead of anyone else." Fury informed her, his face grave. He understood that this would be a massive shock to the young girl, and it probably wouldn't go down well with Thor either. "Your mother, however, is from Earth. The adoption centre you were placed at didn't have a name for your mother, but the records say you were one day old when you were left there, and there was no father in sight."

"So I'm not who I think I am? My name isn't Dallas Viola, I killed the people that weren't even my parents, I'm a fucking alien and my dad tried to kill me. And Thor's my uncle, that's pretty cool. But apart from that, I don't have any reason to be happy. Yay." Dallas muttered, putting her head in her hands. She was so confused.

"Loki never told me of a child, nor of visiting earth." Thor said, just as confused as Dallas.

"That's because he forgot about me." Dallas suddenly remembered, pulling out the small necklace she had been told was left to her by her granddad. She knew it was from Loki now. It was a silver heart, with a sapphire in the middle. On the back, the words 'I am truly sorry, forgotten forever' were engraved. She had thought it was because her granddad had dementia, but no. It was Loki forced himself to forget about her. "He didn't capture me because he knew I'm his daughter, he captured me because he knew I'm Asgardian." She told them, everything becoming clear. She slowly got up from her seat and walked down the steps, tossing Fury the necklace as she left. She knew he'd get it analyzed, so there was no point trying to keep it from him.

The black spots came back into her vision, her knees buckling under her again. This time, she knew what was coming, and yelled "Seal this room!" To Jarvis just before she lost consciousness.

'Hello again Dallas!' The voice of Loki – her father – said in her mind.

'Hi..father.' She hissed back, smirking as she felt Loki's confusion. 'I am truly sorry, forgotten forever' she mimicked in a high pitched voice.

'Oh my, it appears you aren't just an Asgardian Human inbred.' Loki said to her, trying to strike a nerve. It wasn't working.

'So you finally remember me?' She asked, curious to know if the God of Mischief could answer her questions.

'Yes, my dear. I believe you have some questions for me?' Loki said, his voice suddenly changing to serious.

'What's my real name? Why did you leave me? Why the fuck do I have wings?' Dallas inquired, desperate to know the answers.

'Hel Laufeyson. I was forced to go back to Asgard, and my father would have you executed if he knew you existed. I don't know.' Loki replied, and that was all she needed.

'Thank you. And cheers for not letting me be executed. Please get out of my head?' She replied. She was surprised that Loki actually complied.

She woke up in her room on the floor. Everything Loki had said to her came flooding back. She had read about Hel before. And she was pretty that she wasn't Hel. For starters, her skin was all one colour. She didn't rule over any realms, and she certainly hadn't got any servants. Her mind was groaning with all the confusion, so she decided to just stop thinking about it and apologize to her friends for leaving. She got up off the floor, and typed in her code to let Jarvis know the doors could be opened again. She started walking at a brisk pace down the corridor to the living room, where the screen in her room told her the others were.

She pushed open the door, sheepishly smiling at the group as all eyes were glued to her.

"You okay?" Tony asked her, motioning for her to come in. Dallas nodded as she stepped in, sitting at the end of a red sofa.

"I spoke to Loki. He..he was sorry. I don't quite believe his apology, it seems a bit too out of character for him." Dallas told them. She was waiting for the rest of the questions, knowing they were bound to ask about who she really was.

"So...did he tell you who you are?" Steve asked, curious to know.

"Yep. My name is Hel Laufeyson. He said he left because his father would have me executed if he knew about me. But to be honest, I prefer Dallas Viola. And I still want to kick that bastard's ass." She told her friends.

"Well, Loki is the god of mischief and lies. I doubt his apology was sincere. But about the ass kicking...I think we can manage that!" Tony said happily, loving the prospect of a new challenge.

"Well I believe my brother is truly sorry. He informed you he left to protect you, and I believe that to be true. It sounds horrible, but I do not doubt that my father would execute a child of Loki's, especially a half human. No offence." Thor told Dallas. Dallas had no idea who to believe, her best friend or her...uncle. That felt weird, Uncle Thor. But then again, everything today was weird, it came with the job.

* * *

**So...some confusing things in that chapter :P By the way, if you have any question about the story, or any prompts, please don't hesitate to PM me, I love hearing from people :3 Love you all, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again :3 I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busied :) Thank you so much if you have followed, favourited, reviewed or even read this, it means the world to me! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

"BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED!" Dallas yelled down the corridor where Tony and Steve's rooms were. She had been walking around aimlessly for 3 hours now, and despite the countless rooms in the Avengers Tower, was still...bored.

"Go to the library!" Tony yelled at her, knowing she loved to read.

"Your library consists of various pop-up books that I read when I was like 5!" Dallas shouted back. She had tried literally EVERY room in the tower, but everything was either too technological or too simple.

"Go get your uncle Thor to entertain you!" Steve joined in. It seemed the Avengers were all extremely grateful that Thor was around to dump Dallas on, and if she was honest, Dallas was feeling a little unwanted. She grumbled, shuffling out of the corridor and into a lift, where she pressed the button for floor 7. She had never really liked lifts, they always seemed a bit too suspiciously small to her, as if they would contract around her if she stepped a toe out of line.

Dallas practically leaped out of the lift, glad to finally have fresh air. She looked up from the smooth floor, to see Thor staring at her amusedly.

"So you are also suspicious that this contraption may be controlled by an evil being?" Thor asked her, almost concerned for her wellbeing after her 'torment'.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Dallas smiled, "Can I hang out with you for a bit, the others are all busy"

"As am I, I am afraid." Thor replied, stepping into the lift. Dallas's heart sank. Another person didn't want her, whoop-de-fucking-do.

She knew of only one person that might want her. "Come on Loki..." She muttered, as soon as the corridor had been deserted.

'Well hello there Hel'

'Hey, my name's Dallas! Seriously, I'm not used to such a...weird name like Hel'

'What is it you wish to speak to me about, Hel?'

'DALLAS! My fucking name is Dallas Viola, if you wanted my name to be Hel, you probably should have thought more before you abandoned me! But anyway, I want to come and find you.'

'Why do you want such a thing? Surely your pretentious friends have warned that I am an evil liar?'

'That's exactly what I first called them, great minds think alike! I guess I just feel a bit unwanted, and I want answers.'

'Very well. I am sending information to your subconscious, so that if you choose to betray, you won't be able to tell of my location. I hope to see you soon, my dear.'

And just like that, the connection was lost. Dallas was surprised that Loki had even spoke to her in the first place, but had no time to sit in shock, she had to pack before anyone noticed something was wrong.

Dallas darted down flights of stairs, not wanting to take the claustrophobic lift again. Flinging open the doors to her room, she grabbed some paper and a pen.

Dear my (ASDFGHJKLAWESOME) friends,

I've gone to see mah homie (Loki) to see if he can give me answers. And I'd like to kick his ass. But don't worry about me bitches! I've got a gun, not to mention super awesome powers, so I can easily get away if I need to, but I really think that Loki wants to see me without murdering the crap out of me. I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, if I'm not, I'm giving you permission to come and rescue me. I've got my phone (which has a tracker (shh don't tell my dad!)) so I'll call you if anything goes wrong.

Keep being awesome! Laters,

Dallas

She started throwing necessities into a small bag. She pulled on a leather jacket, stuffing money and her phone into it, and set out on her mission. She pushed her window open, taking a running leap to fly out of it. She loved the feeling of soaring through the air, it gave her joy beyond anything else. She whipped past buildings, flying the fastest she had ever done before. The cars below her looked like tiny specks, and she was going twice as fast as them. Dallas felt her subconscious nudging her left, so swerved, heading towards a small village. She thought Loki would be further away, but no. Her subconscious told her to land by a small playground, where it told her to go to a particular rock and place her hands on it.

After doing this, Dallas found herself in a beautiful cave, adorned with shining crystals and many other glistening jewels. "What the..." She whispered, her shocked voice echoing around the walls.

"Like it?" A voice asked her. Loki. He came striding into her view, his emerald cloak flowing out behind him. He looked as if he was going to hug her, so Dallas immediately backed away. He may be her dad, but he was a shitty one. Loki's face fell when he saw she didn't want to go near him, but Dallas still wasn't completely convinced that he actually cared about her.

"It's pretty." Dallas said, not wanting to appear so easily pleased, or eager to stay there. IF she was honest, the place had a gloomy aura, despite the many jewels. The twinkling sound of a stream in the distance broke the silence.

"Not exactly a family home, is it?" Loki asked, smiling at her.

"I don't class you as family. I have all the family I need back at the tower. I came here for answers, not to have family bonding time." Dallas replied bluntly, almost feeling like Fury. She decided to take on the Fury approach, fixing her pale face in a motionless expression. She willed her hands to stop shaking, she had to do this right.

"My, my, you are a feisty one! What answers do you want, my dear?" Loki asked smirking, seeing through her as if she was glass. She felt like glass too – she could break any second. I mean. It was her fault her 'parents' died, and she wasn't even related to them! They had done everything to make her feel loved, and she had let them down. She wondered if she'd end up doing that with her new family.

"I...don't really know. I guess...I just want to know if you really love me. If you really left for my safety." Dallas stuttered out, her mind going blank. She should've realized that this would happen, that she was too caught up with the adrenaline to actually think of what she'd say to her father. In all honesty, she felt like Luke Skywalker. She felt EXACTLY like Luke Skywalker.

"I'm sorry, I am truly sorry that I left. Of course I love you, more than anything, but I couldn't let Odin find out about you. He would have you executed at birth. He would have thought you to be a freak. From what I've seen, he's wouldn't be the first. I have had Heimdall keep watch on you, and he has told me of the struggle you went through everyday, and I feel so incredibly guilty. I have had to watch you suffer and stay helpless on Asgard, in another realm to you. I'm sorry. All this suffering you have endured has been my doing." Loki told her, his eyes burning into hers. She could see the immense guilt cemented in them, along with sadness and regret, but she also saw anger and hatred. She knew the latter wasn't for her, but she knew it was for somebody, and she didn't like that at all.

"If you really do love me, then please stop all of this. Stop killing people for a throne, would I not be enough for you? I promise you I can make you a better person, you just need to want to be one."

"I'll be locked up! They will ignore your pleas to my innocence!"

"I know. And it's the only way. I'm sorry. I'm going home, tell me once you've decided between a devastating war or your daughter and sanity."

Dallas walked out of the cave, glad she had paid attention to possible exits earlier. With a running jump, she took off into the night sky. Lights blurred in her eyes, entire buildings looked like doll's houses. Her eyes picked up on a flying object in front of her, panic flooding through her. Had someone sent the authorities after her? Were they going to lock her up? However, after she had got closer, she saw it was the famous Iron Man.

"Fancy seeing you here!" She just about heard Tony saying over the wind. It howled in her eyes as she struggled to stay still. It was easy for Tony, he had a practically indestructible suit! What did she have? Feathers.

"RACE YOU BACK!" She yelled at him, diving fowards. She could almost hear the shock radiating from Tony as she matched his speed easily. He sped up a little, causing her to speed up ...a lottle?

Dallas's eyes stung as she raced against the wind, swerving past buildings and trees, until the wonderful Avengers Tower came into view. She landed softly, fluttering out her wings as s sign of victory. Tony's mask came up, revealing a shocked looking face. "HOW?" He asked, examining her wings for engines or machinery. Dallas just smirked, skipping inside the building.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ah. Now it was time to face the Furious Man Period.

* * *

**THANKIES :3 I might need to only update this every other day in the future, as I have so many homeowrk projects and only 1 hour and a half on the computer a day D: (I know I suffer a lot)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again :3 So, the story is that I was going to do something very bad with the characters in the story, so I told my bestie neverendingfeels what I was going to do and she was not happy. So all the way through school she was telling me not to do what I was going to do, then last night she sent me a long bit of writing that I could use instead of the bad thing. So go thank neverendingfeels for this chapter, she wrote most of it :)**

* * *

"Erm...well...I kind of went to see Loki?" Dallas more asked than stated. She had to admit that Fury's anger was intimidating her...a lot.

"Great. Just fucking great! When I thought you were starting to be trustworthy, you blew it." Fury shouted at her.

"I'm really sorry and everything but –"

"I don't want your apologies. You're off the team, goodbye." Fury stated bluntly, before turning round and striding out of the door, leaving Dallas in pure shock. She could feel Tony's hand on her shoulder, but it brought no comfort. All she could think of was the sympathetic stares she was going to receive, the shaking of heads as she returned to her previous life. And it was all her fault. She was stupid, selfish and nosy, and now she was about to be taken away from her best friends.

She sprinted from the room, ignoring the yells she was getting from Tony. She refused to give in to the stinging tears that were forming in her eyes, she would not cry over this. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. Her legs raced down the endless corridors, paying no attention to where they were going. Dallas didn't care. She just wanted to run. In the end, she came to the door to her room. She flung it open, slamming it shut behind her. Much as she had done when her 'parents' had died, she started grabbing clothes, food and money and shoving it into a bag.

She knew if she went out of the door that Tony or one of her other friends would be waiting for her. Instead, she took the window. As soon as she opened the glass, the frozen, evening air comfortingly stung to her skin, wrapping her in a blanket of cold. She grabbed her bag, taking a deep breath as she gazed around her home for one last time. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, but it was the only way. There would be no sympathetic stares, no tragic goodbyes. She would just be gone, and everyone would soon forget about her. She felt her wings spread out around her, ready to leap from the building. She let her legs run to the window, then jumping into the air. She smiled as the wind rushed beneath her, her whipping across her face. It felt so good to be free again.

Her wings were growing tired after a few hours of flying over buildings, she needed to find somewhere safe to land. She lit a small flame in her hand, flying low over the ground to find a nice place. Her eyes picked out a small hollow of trees. She'd be sheltered. That was all she needed. She shot down to the ground, diving between the trees. It was quite a beautiful place. She didn't know what she was going to do. What could she do? She blew her one chance at a good life, and she couldn't die. Maybe she could starve herself. She hoped her stupid powers would let her do that. Or she could set herself on fire. Or drown herself.

Endless possibilities flowed through her mind, settling her to sleep. She knew her task for tomorrow – find a way to die.

Her eyes shot open, as her body bolted upright from the dream she had. Loki. He had got into her head AGAIN. She couldn't believe that bastard. She couldn't remember much from it, just sappy words of how much she had left to live for, blah blah blah. She raised her mental barriers, making sure to keep them there, so he couldn't get into her head again. Hopefully he hadn't picked up on where she was. Speaking of people picking up where she was, she remembered telling Tony about the tracker in her phone. She immediately grabbed the device, hacking into the tracker to make it look as if she was in the middle of Germany. That should throw the Avengers off her case for a bit.

Hopefully she wouldn't need that long. Hopefully, by that time they will have seen her dead body from behind a TV screen. It wasn't that she wanted them upset, no way, but she wanted Fury to pay. She wanted him to realize what he had missed out on. She wanted Loki to regret abandoning her, to wish he had done more to save her. Different people's reactions flowed through her head, flashing before her. She imagined Tony's disappointed face, but he wasn't upset. He probably didn't even want to be her friend in the first place. Nobody did. She was hated, beyond doubt.

Her wings spread out beside her for no reason. It was strange, they were a bluey-grey colour that she'd never seen before.  
"Hello," she said out loud, as if she was speaking to a person, rather than these hellish feathery things that had appeared, "why are you here then?" She smiled sadly to herself. Something was coming for her; she could feel it in her veins. Death: that was what she thought it was. Death was coming for her, and these ghastly wings wouldn't be the ones to ruin it this time.

Dallas used her wings one last time to fly back to the rooftop, where she had planned to end it all before. It must have taken days, but she did it almost subconsciously, though it drained every last drop of energy from her soul. She sat upon the roof, swinging her legs almost carelessly over the edge. Staring up at the sky, she began to pull the feathers from her wings one by one. They turned black as they were released, and she let them flutter away in the wind. Slowly, the full feathered wings turned into a harsh bony skeletal shape.  
"I'm sorry that I had to kill you," she said to them, "I'll be joining you soon." Her wings gave one last weak flap, and tucked themselves back into her skin, disappearing from sight.

She became a normal person without her wings. If she fell now, she would just be considered another teenage suicide. No one would know of her horrid past, of her twisted family, or of her lost future. Death would give her soul freedom, and her body would become a corpse slowly rotting in a morgue. One step, then another, as she trailed towards the edge of the building, nothing but a blank canvas, portraying no emotion. And then she fell.

Falling was just like flying, she thought. In the slow seconds she saw that she might finally; finally get the chance to die. But no. She felt gentle arms twining around her, lifting her up. There were not her wings, nor were they anything she had felt before. These were the arms of a girl. Whoever it was flew her to the safety of a field, and placed her down on the damp grass.

She stared into the eyes of a stranger, but it felt peculiar. This person seemed familiar, but Dallas was sure she had never seen this girl's face before. Slowly, she sat up, and realisation washed over her. The girl standing before her was almost a carbon copy of herself, but with a deep sea blue hair instead of her fiery orange.

"Hel…" the girl said gently to her, "I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Who are you?" Dallas replied, shocked, "How do you know that name? Why do you look like that?"  
"You are not the only daughter of Loki. You were the first, and I was the second. Twins, born just minutes apart from each other."

* * *

**So hey :) The bad thing was I was going to kill Dallas, but obviously neverendingfeels fixed that :) You can probably tell that her writing is the good bit and mine is the same old shitty writing as always :) So thank you so much if you have reviewed, favourited or followed, and I will love you even more if you go give some love to neverendingfeels and read her AMAZING fanfiction :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! Thanks once again to neverendingfeels who wrote the start of this chapter :) You made me a happy snowman :3 And thank you to anyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or even read this, you are all amazing!**

* * *

"T..twins." Dallas said, staring into the girl eyes. It seemed almost impossible. But, then again, how could it be a lie? They looked almost exactly the same, and it'd all make so much sense. Her shock was replaced with anger as she started to question herself. "Why now?!" she growled, "If you knew, why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
"I only just worked it out," the girl replied calmly. "If I'd known before, I would have come straight away. I need your help."  
"Why on Earth would you possibly want _my_ help."  
"You have felt a strange feeling in the past few days, am I correct?" Dallas nodded. "That was because there is a connection between us. When the connection gets weaker, our powers get harder to control. Ever since you moved west, our powers have got harder to control." Dallas remembered the other day, when she couldn't control them.

"I've started a fire…" the girl said, and tears began to fill her eyes. It was strange to think that this person, who sounded so sweet and gentle, could start a fire. "I can't stop it unless you're nearby. Please, you have to come with me!"

So many thoughts were rushing through Dallas's head. She didn't even know the girl's name.

"I'll come with you, but I need some answers. First of all – what's your name?" Dallas inquired, thousands of questions racing in the back of her mind, itching to be asked.

"Frea Iðann Laufeyson. I think Loki had a thing for strange names. I'll try to answer all of your questions with this:

Loki left after before we were born, and he didn't really know that much about human births, so he thought there was only one of us. Mum wanted to keep one of us, so she kept me and took you to an adoption centre, that way Loki would still think there was only one of us. Mum said Loki would have come back if he found out there were two of us, and that wouldn't end well. Last year, mum kicked me out because my magic got out of control, and I was living on the streets. Then, I found you. Call it stalking, but I decided to stick close to you. My dumbass brain couldn't register the fact we're twins, partly because I hadn't looked in a mirror for half a year.

I finally figured it out when I hacked into SHIELD. I saw you had wings, like me, and you can control the elements. I can't do that, but I do have magic. Seeing you were the same age as me, the same eye colour and all that, I knew we had to be twins. And we both have connections with Loki. I learned to block him out a while ago, he's such an annoying little shit!" Frea told Dallas, laughing at the last bit.

"Tell me about it! He's such an ass!" Dallas laughing along with her sister. "So what magic do you have? I don't really know about other types apart from my own."

"Well, I think I've got the same as Loki, you know, general spells, frosty weirdness." Frea told her. She demonstrated a fire spell, creating a small bird out of fire.

"Can we please go now? I need to stop this fire before it spreads to the city." Frea said, panicking slightly at the thought of her fire damaging people's lives. Dallas nodded, letting Frea cast a healing spell on her deadened wings. She watched the beautiful white feathers appear from the blood covered bones, filling out the skeletal features. The twins darted out into the moonlight, the white wings of Dallas and blue wings of Frea stretching out under the hazy light.

They soared above the cities in silence, both too shocked for words. The raw wind whipped at their faces, blurring their dark vision. Dallas gasped as she saw the outlines of a deep red fire in the forest, every second growing larger. She could feel the guilt resonating from Frea. Dallas knew exactly what it felt like. To know your powers are hurting people. With a rush of determination, the girls rushed down so they were only a few metres off the ground. Dallas put all the force she could muster into creating a vast jet of water, feeling her powers boil inside her. She could see flashes of blue from where Frea what creating spells to shrink the fire. Within a few minutes, the duo had reduced the fire to a tiny flame, which Dallas blasted with a final torrent of water.

They both floated gracefully to the ground. "Awesome job!" Dallas laughed, smiling at her sister. They heard a massive crack, and Frea watched in pure horror as her sister turned to see the tree behind her falling over. They were both paralyzed with fear as the giant tree crushed down to the ground, trapping Dallas underneath it. Frea's ears were ringing with Dallas's fading screams. Rage bubbled inside Frea's gut, anger and regret burning her insides. She shot a spell at the tree, incinerating it in seconds. She charged towards Dallas's limp body, blood pouring from her limbs. She had no idea what to do. She remembered seeing on SHIELD's files that Dallas was good friends with Tony Stark. That guy was a billionaire, right?

Frea grabbed Dallas's phone, seeing that Dallas had altered her GPS. With a simple spell, Frea had set the GPS right, and sent it to Jarvis. She scrolled through Dallas's contact, until she came to Tony. She clicked the dial button, hearing the familiar bleeps. She boosted the signal with a spell. She was glad she could teach herself spells that helped technology. She had nothing on her sister's raw ability to hack systems, but could click her fingers and a spell would come to mind that hacked a system just as quick.

"Hello?" She heard Tony say.

"Hi, erm, Tony, it's Dallas's sister. Please, no time for questions, Dallas is hurt. I've transmitted our location, please come quickly!" She yelled, her voice cracking every few words.

"Jesus, erm, right, I'll be there in 2 minutes, tops."

Frea sat in silence, chocking on sobs as she felt the life in her sister disappear. She had no idea how Tony would get here so fast, surely it would take hours! He was probably already looking for Dallas though. Her sister couldn't even see the amazing friends she had right in front of her. Frea understood that Dallas must feel lonely, but Frea was truly alone in the world. Well, she hoped that would change now she had her sister.

She heard the deafening roar of a helicopter above her. She could see Tony leaning out, his face a mixture of confusion and horror. But he could help her, and she hoped he wouldn't think Frea did this. Dallas would be ok.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, you make me so happy! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there :3 Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited, you are all totally awesome people! **

**And to misaai - Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad you like it :) I will DEFINATELY include an alternate storyline soon :)**

**Enjoy this chapter everybodies :)**

* * *

The helicopter landed a few metres away from them, causing Frea to shelter Dallas's body from the many sticks and stones that were flying their way. Frea could hear footsteps rushing towards them, but didn't turn. All she could think about was her sister's broken body, and it was all her fault. She should've found Dallas sooner, then she wouldn't have started the fire and caused this mess. Then Dallas wouldn't have felt the need to try to kill herself. Frea made a mental note to ask Dallas about why she did it, so she could fix it. Frea couldn't bear to see her sister like this. She made a promise to herself that she would help Dallas through everything, that's what sisters were for, right? Well, she wasn't doing a brilliant job of it right now. All she had managed to do was let her sister sort out a fire and then watch her get crushed by a tree.

Tony just stood there, watching as medics took Dallas to the helicopter. He signalled for them to leave, leaving him alone with Frea. He had quite a few questions for her. Who wouldn't have any questions when their best friend has runaway and you've spent the last few days scouring the earth for a trace of them, when suddenly their twin sister you didn't know about rings you up telling you they need help? It was great, just fantastic! For all he knew, this girl could have murdered Dallas and morphed into a copy of her! He was really going out on a limb, letting himself be alone with this girl. But part of him knew, just knew, that she could be trusted. Maybe it was the desperate look in the girl's eyes, or the way she clung to her sister's body as if it was the centre of the universe.

Frea let her electric blue hair fall in front of her tired face. Tears were fighting to break out from the corners of her eyes, it felt like a war was breaking out. It was a struggle to keep the tears where they came from, but she couldn't appear weak in front of Dallas's friend. That would not be a good first impression. It was strange that she had started called her Dallas in her head, as she had always referred to her sister as Hel, as she knew from Norse mythology. Frea thought that Dallas suited her more than Hel did. Hel was a name you'd give to a mutant, a freak, but Dallas was a beautiful name, fitting with the beauty that Dallas refused to see inside herself.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, his voice soft. He appreciated that the girl had just watched her sister get seriously injured, so probably wasn't in the condition to be shouted at.

"I'm Frea, He-Dallas's sister. Yeah, I didn't know until a few days ago." Frea replied to Tony's still confused face. It was strange to think that a genius was confused by twin sisters.

"May I ask why?" Tony inquired, not quite knowing how two twins could just not know each other until they were 16.

" Well basically, Loki didn't know mum was having twins, so once he left, mum only kept one of us, so that Loki wouldn't come back. We both have mental links with Loki. That's how I found out my real name, Iðann, (A/N – Pronounced Eethoon) but I decided to stick with Frea. I reckon Loki forgot about his link with me, because I managed to block him out but retain enough information about myself as I could. Last year, I was kicked out by mum, and a few months ago I started to feel a connection when I first saw Dallas. I stuck near her, but I didn't know we were twins because I hadn't looked in a mirror for months, so I just assumed it was some weird connection. I finally figured it out when I hacked into SHIELD. So yeah, I tracked her down. And figured out we do have a connection, which means our magic grows more out of control the further apart we are. So we got here because I had started a fire and needed her with me to be able to control it. That's about it. Oh yeah, I have magic as in spells and Merlin shit, and she has powers like Elsa in Frozen." Frea explained, not knowing she and her sister shared a love for Frozen.

"Oh wow, erm, ok. Wow. So Miss Blue, I guess Fury will probably want to meet you!" Tony told her, slightly in shock at the extravagant story. Seriously, that should be turned into a movie! He still didn't get the blue hair, it didn't even look dyed. "And how did you get your hair like that?"

"Cast a spell on it by accident when I was 10, I haven't been able to undo it. I quite like it now, so don't judge!" Frea replied, already seeing why Dallas was friends with this guy, he seemed pretty fun. Well, even without him and his weird nicknames, she was sure the next few weeks would be pretty awesome.

Tony tapped away on his phone, probably calling a helicopter. Speaking of phones, Frea pulled out her old one that she had cast a few spells on, opening up Flappy Bird. "I officially challenge you to a Flappy-Off!" She yelled, startling the superhero in front of her. She couldn't wait to see what the mighty Thor would do with Flappy Bird.

"I accept your challenge!" Tony yelled back, just as loud. He figured that it wasn't just looks that Frea and Dallas were the same in, it was their fun and 'I enjoy being annoying' personality. He opened up Flappy Bird "3...2...1..GO!" He shouted, as they both clicked start, beginning to frantically tap the screen. Tony had to admit Flappy Bird was a secret treasure of his, ever since he had tried to upgrade it to the cinema screen.

As the small bird hit the bottom of the screen, Tony cried out in frustration, throwing his phone on the floor as he saw Frea was still going. That was the advantage of magic, she could do it without anybody else noticing. She smirked, strolling around as she passed 50, 60, 70 and so on. Tony had had enough of this, running over and snatching the phone from her. He felt an electric shock run through his hand, suddenly realized what Frea had done.

"You cheater! You can't use magic!" He cried, his face falling as the measly '13' kept showing on his screen next to Frea's 107. Frea just gave him a satisfied smirk.

The whir of a helicopter boomed above them, containing none other that Thor Odinson.

"HEYA UNCLE THOR!" Frea yelled above the noise, earning a smile from the god.

"Greetings my niece!" He bellowed back. Well, it just sounded like his normal voice really. A rope ladder was let down from the helicopter, which Tony grabbed onto before Frea could have a chance. She didn't really care, as she whizzed past him while he climbed, her blue wings knocking the ladder ever so slightly. She loved scaring people.

Frea tucked her wings away, taking a seat next to the God of Thunder. Wait...if Thor was the God of Thunder, and Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies, what did that make herself and Hel?

"Thoooooooor?" She asked, much like the way a child would ask their parents when they wanted something.

"Yes?"

"Are Dallas and I goddesses of anything?"

"I believe so. If I am correct, Dallas is Hel, Goddess of Death and the Elements, however I have not known you long enough to judge who you are." Thor replied, his face turning solemn at the word Death. He obviously knew a lot more about Dallas than he let on.

"Wait, how do you decide what someone is a God or Goddess of?" Tony chipped in. Frea noticed the confused face again, that must be a regular thing.

"An Asgardian, or half Asgardian in this case, is the God or Goddess of whatever occurs the most in their lives. Dallas, or rather Hel, has experienced a lot of death in her time, unfortunately including attempts at her own, and she controls the elements, so that is what she is. Thunder occurs a lot in my life, so I am the God of Thunder. And my brother's life includes much mischief and lies, so that is what he is the God of." Thor explained, replacing Tony's confused face with one of understanding. For a genius, he was a little dim.

"So my Asgardian name is Iðann, and I guess there's a lot of magic, so does that make me Iðann, Goddess of Magic?" Frea asked, thinking the name sounded pretty cool.

"Most likely." Thor replied. Frea beamed cheerfully at the name, loving it already. It made her sound grand and important, something she had never felt before. She could feel the helicopter landing near an airport. She wondered why they weren't at a hospital to see Dallas, but then she remembered Tony saying Fury would want to meet her. She'd seen the Fury guy when she looked at SHIELD's files, and he obviously didn't like Dallas. Therefore, Frea doubted he'd like her. Let the fun begin...

* * *

**Thank you for reading lovely people! I loveth Youeth :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there lovely people! Thank you so much if you have reviewed, followed or favourited! I was told by neverendingfeels that it seems I've start friend-shipping Tony and Dallas XD But anyways, enjoy this chapter, sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

The helicopter ride seemed to drag on for hours, and Frea was tempted to cast a spell that turned everyone into monkeys. It would be funny to see the formal agents run around hunting for bananas. Her eyes had drifted shut, sending her into the dream world. Unlike her sister, Frea was terrified of falling asleep. She loved being alive, hearing people and nature conversing around her. She loved the thrill of cold air on her skin, being able to stretch her wings out and fly. Frea honestly had no idea how someone could love dreams. They were just something that convinced you that sleeping was better than living.

She didn't even dream that much. Her sleep was often filled with plain blackness, flowing out in empty spirals. The closest thing she had experienced to a dream was when voices were whispering secrets in her ears. That came soon after she had 'hacked' Loki; it was her brain's way of processing the information. Her sleep on the helicopter had no such thing, just the blackness she was used to. That way, it seemed less than one second until Tony was shaking her awake, a sign that they had landed. Frea didn't wake up immediately, savouring the emptiness of her mind.

"I'm awake already!" Frea yelled, startling Tony as he was about to shout in her ear.

"You could have just said!" Tony retorted, dragging her out the door. Frea clicked her fingers, creating a spell that made Tony jump away from her. She hated people touching her, she felt...dependent. She had always prided herself on her independence, the way she could handle herself in any situation. Frea didn't _want_ or _need_ anyone to guide her anywhere. Tony looked at her as if she was a freak, something she found a little annoying. And out of character. Frea and Dallas were both as weird as each other, so why would Tony start giving her strange looks?

Frea just shrugged it off, she probably hadn't given a good first impression. I mean, she had phoned him up saying Dallas was hurt, blah blah blah, and then she almost knocked him over with a defensive spell. She decided to be carefully what she did or said. Which probably wouldn't be easy, as she could feel the connection between herself and Dallas weakening with every step she took. Tony opened two giant doors in front of her, revealing the fabulous inside of the looming Avengers Tower.

Frea's mouth fell open at the modern windows, sofas and chairs adorning the room. There was a perfect view of New York, somewhere she had never been before. The furniture was all sleek and black, adding a comfortable yet formal aura to the whole place. She was so absorbed in the scene before her that she failed to notice the purple wisps of magic seeping from her hands. Fury cleared his throat, startling Frea from her thoughts. She quickly closed her hands, willing the magic to go away. Luckily, just this once, it worked.

"Frea Laufeyson, I presume?" Fury stated, marching towards her. At first, Frea thought he was coming to shake her hand, but then realized she saw the same gleam of independence in his eyes that she did hers. Frea was, to say the least, a bit intimidated by Fury, so just replied with a small nod of her head.

"I believe that you, like your sister, may be of use to SHIELD." Fury told her, opening his mouth to carry on, but being cut off by Frea.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M A TOOL, TO BE USED WHEN YOU NEED ME AND THEN DISCARDED! I'll help you with whatever you want, but I don't want to be treated like an object, only there for profit!" Frea yelled.

"I give up! Stark will show you to your room. I can't put up with the same argument I've already have!" Fury said, muttering the last bit to himself.

"Wow, is he on his man period? Like, a Furious Man Period?" Frea asked Tony, clearly not knowing that Dallas had said almost exactly the same when she had first met Fury.

Tony stared at Frea, slightly confused at how Frea had said exactly the same. Even if they didn't look the same, you'd be able to tell they were twins! He was extremely grateful that Frea had blue hair, otherwise he would keep calling her Dallas.

"So then, Iðann, what kinda stuff do you like?" Tony asked her, earning a glare for the use of her Asgardian name. She hated to sound like her father, but she thought Asgardian names didn't sound right from the mouth of a human.

"My name is Frea! OK? And I guess I like magic, which is obvious, and music. That's about it. But I also like hacking things with magic!" Frea replied, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Seriously? You can do that? Showmeshowmeshowmeshowme!" Tony yelled like an excited kid. Frea was a little bemused by his actions, and Tony was starting to see Frea wasn't as fun loving as her sister. Frea, rather unenthusiastically, clicked her fingers, sending dark blue strands of glittering magic into the Jarvis interface, making it order 2 tonnes of ice cream. Before Tony could figure out what she had done, she made herself invisible, flying out of the room. She used her wings at any opportunity she could, they were her best friends.

"What?" She heard Tony yell minutes later as two trucks full of ice cream pulled up at the door. Frea had to cast yet another spell on herself, this time to mute herself, as her giggling would give her away. Oh, how she loved having better magic than everyone else. She could sense the rage radiating from Tony. She had also cast a spell on him earlier that would pick up on any thoughts about her, and she was currently proving the 'not-as-fun-loving' one wrong. She was pretty sure she had the better end of the magical abilities gift out of her and Dallas. But not so much the cleverness. Dallas was almost as much of a genius as Tony, but Frea had got a U in her last mocks. In everything.

"Ok, I get it! You're fun loving, whatever! But you are one hell of a lot more annoying that Dallas! Ok, you're both the same, but you're not meant to be annoying to me! Go be annoying to the captain or something!" Tony yelled to the empty space around him as soon as he had explained the mix up to the ice cream delivery. Frea was pretty upset now, she was looking forward to that ice cream. Speaking of the captain, Frea had an idea.

She darted through the corridors, turning around near Steve's room to check she could reveal herself without Tony seeing her. She marched up to the red door with 'Steve Rogers' hammered across the top. Her fist reached out, knocking three times on the door.

"Hey, erm, Steve. It's Dallas's sister, Frea, I don't know if you've been told about me, but I need your help please."

The Captain opened the door, revealing a slightly smaller, blue haired version of Dallas.

"Hi!" he beamed, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I don't think Tony particularly likes me as much as Dallas, so I was thinking we could start a prank war! And get Thor on our side too. That lot can have Banner, and we'll wait until Dallas gets back, I promise! PLEASSSSEEE!" Frea said, putting on her best smile.

"Sounds fun! I'll see you later then," Steve told her.

Frea couldn't wait till Dallas was back. She had better start plotting...

* * *

**Hi :) Thank you so much for reading this! I love you allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again lovely people, yes it's me :) I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was putting up skittles for old people (like skittles the wooden things, not the sweets) and I have a time limit on my computer (because of my dad who doesn't understand my needs) so I couldn't get the chapter done to a good enough quality so I started again today :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Dallas woke up to a bright light blaring in her eyes. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there, as all memories were being suppressed by a state of blind panic. Her eyes darted to the four white walls surrounding her, and the small window on the other side of the room that was displaying a view of a few hills and trees in the distance. She couldn't feel any restraints tugging her down, so she came to the conclusion that she was in a hospital. Pain was shot up her back as she eased herself into a sitting position, her hands gripping the headboard as if her life depended on it. She guessed it was a specialized hospital, probably one of SHIELD's own, as her wings had also been patched up. For a moment, she wished she could have just been healed with Tony's weird magical machine, but then she remembered the horrible pain it caused, deciding this would be best.

A flash of blue darted across her memories, reminding her of Frea. It was strange, she had only known her twin for less than a day, but felt completely at ease with her. Dallas wondered where Frea was now, hoping Tony had been kind to her. She was desperately hoping that everyone was being kind to Frea, she knew what it felt like to be in a new place with no friends. Tony would probably hate the deviousness of Frea. Dallas could sense the wit and cunning radiating from Frea, reminding her of their father. Had Loki contacted SHIELD yet? Was he worried about her? Did he even know about Frea? So many questions rushed through her brain, begging to be answered. Dallas needed to get out. She wasn't just curious anymore, she was worried.

She reached for her phone, mentally willing it to have retained some of its charge. She didn't even know how long she'd been at this hospital! She scrolled down her contacts, pressing Tony's number. The familiar beep greeted her as she held her most precious belonging to her ear.

"DALLAS!"

"TONY!"

"HI!"

"HIYA!"

"You ok Tweety?"

"Positively radiant Shiny!"

"Aren't you in a hospital?"

"No I'm on a fucking elephant! Of course I'm in a hospital you idiot, I just want to get out!"

"Fine, I'll tell Fury to let you out. And then you can come and control your annoying little shit of a sister!" Tony yelled before hanging up. He must be pretty pissed off.

Dallas was, to say the least, pretty angry with Tony for calling Frea an 'annoying little shit'. What made him think he could talk about her sister in that way? She certainly needed to have a word with him once she got back. Her thoughts of revenge were interrupted by the door swishing open, revealing Nick Fury. She smiled at him, hoping to get out as quickly as possible. She remembered specifically telling Tony that she _didn't_ like hospitals.

"Miss Viola, I believe you are in a good enough condition to leave now. I want you at the air base in 15 minutes." He told her, before leaving as a nurse dumping clothes on her bed. Dallas swung her legs over the bed, finding a bottle of painkillers. Dry swallowing two, she rooted through the pile of clothes, picking out some skinny jeans and a black top. She probably shouldn't attempt her skinny jeans dance in her current condition, but you only live once!

Once she had changed, she walked out of the room, surprisingly easily after being crushed by a tree. The corridors seemed to go on forever, leading her to endless amounts of rooms and labs. She didn't even know where this 'hospital' was, or if it was completely safe for her to be walking around on her own. Dallas saw a friendly looking woman on the other side of the corridor, and stopped to talk to her. "Do you know where the air base is?" She asked, knowing she had little time left if she was to get out with Fury.

"Just down to the end of this corridor, then turn left at the first two options" The woman told her, before she started to walk away briskly. Dallas was confused at the woman's abrupt exit, but then she supposed the woman probably had a leg to fix onto a lizard or something. Everything seemed to be crazy at SHIELD, just the way Dallas liked it. It made her feel at home.

Feeling energetic now that the painkillers were kicking in, Dallas started skipping down the corridor. She got a few strange looks, but it made her happy, like a little kid. Her mind was dead set on turning left at the first two turn offs, controlling her feet like a military operation. She soon found herself in the cold night air, the winds whipping her face. She didn't even realize it was night. Dallas was getting slightly annoyed at her hair constantly hitting her face, so decided to control the gust, turning it into a small breeze. She beamed happily, proud that she had actually managed to control the wind, not just create it.

Dallas looked to the side as if crossing the road, not checking to see if she was going to be run over by a plane. Small, grey buildings scattered the horizon of the base, with hundreds of planes of various sizes scattered around. Stones were softly blown about on the dark concrete, decorated with strange markings in different colours, that someone, somewhere might possibly understand. Dallas was too wrapped up in staring at all the man made sights around her that she didn't notice Fury striding towards her from a large silver helicopter. "Dallas!" He said, rather loudly, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what umm yes sir?" Dallas spurted out, not quite finding the right words to address the Director with. She had given up on trying to respect Fury, he had been an asshole to her.

"I want you on that helicopter there. Not the same one as me." He told her, looking thankful at the last bit.

"Thank fucking god!" Dallas replied, not caring about the disgusting look the director was giving her as she skipped over to the helicopter indicated. She hated Fury, and she was sure the feeling was mutual!

She jumped up the metal steps into the helicopter, smiling at the two crew members in the front. She seated herself at the back, thankful for having a seatbelt this time. She had no idea how long the ride would be, so got comfortable, gazing out of the window. The view still gave her no clue as to where she was.

Dallas felt the machine rise up into the air, the sound almost deafening her. To compensate, she decided to pull out her phone and earbuds, shoving the latter into her ear. She turned the volume up to full, being reassured by the familiar voices and rhythms blaring into her ears. Houses, trees, fields and hills whizzed past her window like ants, so incredibly tiny that she almost failed to see them. She was extremely surprised when the sights of New York started to come into view, she could have sworn she was in Britain when Frea found her.

The helicopter started losing height, ready to land on the top of the Avengers Tower. Speaking of the Avengers, Dallas started thinking up things to yell at Tony, most of them including '_Fuck you, you fucking bastard! How fucking dare you fucking talk to my sister like that you fucktard I am really fucking disappointed in you' _ and other things along those lines that make her sound like a swearing Mrs Weasley. As the helicopter landed, Dallas sat up straight, unbuckling her seatbelt. She strode out of the doors that had swished open after she hit a massive blue button.

Vaulting down from the helicopter, Dallas strode straight over to Tony, slapping him loudly across the face. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER IN THAT WAY!" She screamed at him, as he stared blankly back at her. Ok, so he'd said a few nasty things, but nothing too bad, right? Well, Dallas obviously didn't see it that way.

"Really? I was only telling the truth!" Tony yelled childishly back at her.

"Whatever. Where is she?" Dallas asked, heading towards the steps.

"Probably in the cinema." Tony replied bluntly. This wasn't going well.

Dallas ran down the hallways, desperate to see Frea again. They had so much to talk about, and really needed to find out more about each other. She flung open the doors to the cinema, thankful that she remembered where it was. The scene that greeted her however, was not the one she wanted. What she wanted to see was Frea and Thor happily watching a film and eating popcorn. Instead, she saw Frea being thrown against the wall by none other than Loki. She could see that Frea was desperately trying to use her magic, but somehow couldn't. Loki had probably cast a spell on her. "WHAT THE HELL LOKI?" Dallas bellowed, using a gust of wind to blow Loki away from Frea.

"Who is this girl?" Loki asked calmly, recovering himself from his fall. Dallas rushed over to Frea, checking she was ok. There was blood coming from her side, but that was about it. Dallas pulled off her own jacket, tying it across Frea's waist to try and stop the bleeding.

"My twin. Your daughter. Can you seriously not tell that?" Dallas asked, walking over to the Jarvis interface, hacking into it so it notified Tony that Frea was hurt. She also put 'can we be friends?' at the end of the message, hopefully that would persuade Tony to actually help.

"It was quite dark when I last saw you. And she has blue hair. I'm not going to beg you for an explanation, as I didn't stay for your birth. Do you know what magic she has?" Loki asked Dallas, hoping he had a child that was skilled in magic, not just powers.

"She has magic, like you, and, I quote, 'Frosty weird stuff'. Also, 'she' has a name! It's Frea, or Iðann as you like it. I guess you wanted a child with Hel Iðann as a name, so mum just split it. You'd better go, Tony'll be here in a minute, and he'll probably want to kill you." Dallas warned the god, causing him to disappear into thin air.

It was just in time, too. Practically seconds after, Tony burst through the doors. "FRIENDS!" He yelled, running over to Dallas.

"Yes, friends! But please help Frea!" Dallas told him, chuckling slightly at his 'battle cry'. Tony had brought one of the spinny chairs with him, in case of emergency. Dallas lifted Frea onto it, following Tony to the medical lab. Seeming as Frea was unconscious, they decided to put her in the weird machine thing.

Frea woke up suddenly, surrounded by people. "Um, hi?" She said, or asked, then smiling as she saw her sister was here. Then she frowned, remembering that Loki had been a fucktard.

"Frea!" Dallas yelled, doing a little happy dance at the fact her sister was awake. As she was in no pain, Frea got off the bed she was on, joining in with the happy dance. Unfortunately, Fury picked that moment to walk in, then abruptly walking out again as he saw the two dancing girls. Frea and Dallas looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. They both collapsed onto the bed, holding their sides as they laughed more than either of them had in a long time. Once they had finally silenced, they were both taking deep breaths, then made the mistake of looking at each other again. You can guess what happened next...

"Oh great," Tony said to himself, "Two crazy twins to mess up my tower. This is going to be hell on earth..."

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh hay! It's me, and I am extremely sorry for not updating lately! I have had SO MUCH FREAKING HOMEWORK IT IS UNREAL! And now I come here after not updating for days, and have the audacity to tell you I can't update for a week because I'm going on holiday without being allowed a laptop D: So I'm really sorry, I'll next be updating like next Saturday at the earliest :( But...I have brought myself a notebook so I can spend my hours scribbling fan fiction the old fashioned way :)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

"Frea..." Dallas said, drawing out the end of her sister's name.

"Dallas..." Frea replied, smiling at her sister.

"Have you been annoying Tony?"

"Maybe..."

"Please go and apologize to him, he's starting to hate you" Dallas begged, wanting her sister and friend to get along.

"Fine, but if he doesn't accept it and tries to kill me, I'm blaming you!" Frea answered, walking out of the living room. Dallas stared after her, playing with the threads coming off the cushion she was holding. She honestly had no idea whose side she'd be on if there was an argument, her best friend that had helped her through so much and saved her from Loki's dungeon, or her twin sister that she'd only just met but felt a connection with and needed her there. She wished she could have stayed with Frea, instead of having to go to a stupid hospital, then she wouldn't need to think about this.

Frea skipped through the corridors, not really knowing where she was headed. She hadn't been able to find her way around very well, but knew she'd find Tony eventually. She loved living in the Avengers Tower, it was absolute luxury. From living on the streets under bus shelters and shop canopies for a year, the change was an incredible leap. She didn't even eat much a week ago, and now she had anything she wanted if she just asked for it! Obviously, it was Jarvis she asked, as she honestly believed the AI had more compassion that its creator. Speaking of the creator, Tony Stark had just walked out of the lift at the end of the corridor.

Frea smiled at him shyly, she didn't really like apologizing to people. Then again, she'd never really done it before. "Umm, hi Tony" She said, fiddling with the ends of her wings. Unlike Dallas, she loved to keep her wings out.

"Hi annoying thing." Tony stated, before trying to get past her. Frea just cast a spell to stop him, then realized that probably wasn't the best thing to do when you were apologizing to someone.

"I came to apologize for how much of a bitch I was being, I guess it was really wrong and stuff, you know, after you've let me live here, and Dallas hates that we don't get along so you know, I'd like to be friends?" Frea said very fast, not really knowing what to say. Tony looked at her funny, before saying

"Yeah ok, but only for Dallas, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yep, just for Dallas!" Frea agreed, before skipping off, undoing the spell she had put in place.

Dallas was sitting in her room, drawing a picture of a horse, when Frea skipped in.

"I'M FRIENDS WITH TONY NOW!" Frea yelled, making Dallas jump and scribble on her drawing.

"Frea! There's a thing called quiet you know!" Dallas said, laughing at her crazy sister.

"Really? Wow, you learn something new everyday!" Frea replied, giggling. "What you drawing?"

"It's what _are_ you doing, Frea, learn your grammatical rules please! In case you're blind, this is a horse. It goes neigh." Dallas answered, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Oh, sorry nerd!"

"You're just jealous because nerds are cool and you're not!" Dallas snapped back, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, do you wanna come and get some food?" Frea asked, walking back towards the doorway.

"YES! ONWARDS MY FRIEND!" Dallas bellowed in her best Thor impression, pulling Frea out of the door. The two charged through the halls on their imaginary horses, as if going into battle.

Frea and Dallas stumbled through the kitchen doors, revealing a surprised Tony and Clint. "Hello?" Tony asked, slightly confused at the mini explosion that had just come through the door.

"HI! Is there any fo – FOOD!" Dallas yelled, running over to a pizza box, flinging the pizza into the microwave to warm up. The rest of them exchanged looks. That girl had a serious addiction to pizza. "What"! She asked them, slightly muffled as she stuffed some crisps into her mouth. Tony sighed at her, shaking his head. For someone who hardly ate much when she got to the Tower, she certainly had a big appetite now. And ate nothing but pizza. Again, that girl had a serious problem with pizza.

"So, you two are friends now?" Dallas asked, ready for the full scale interview. She wanted to know if they were going to be the type of friends that say they are friends but argue everyday, or absolute best friends that were going to shut out everyone else. Frea nodded in reply, not sure if the word 'friends' was completely applicable. Tony was too busy trying to rescue the pizza from Dallas's clutches as the microwave pinged, the delicious smell of melted cheese and chillies drifting through the air. Hawkeye, who had remained quiet until then, joined the pizza fight, soon followed by Frea. Dallas grabbed her pizza, hopping down from the blue marble counter onto the tiled floor, ready to dart off through the blue doors. She glanced left and right, assessing everyone's positions in a split second. Tony was (failing) lunging at the pizza, desperate for the food. Clint was pushing Frea behind him, and was about to start on Tony just as Frea started to use her magic to lift the pizza.

Feeling the sacred food being prised away from her by Frea's magic, Dallas knew she needed to start running NOW. She grabbed the pizza box, and with a flick, her wings were around her, hitting Tony and Clint out of the way, and somehow blocking Frea's magic. She'd have to remember that – if she ever needed a shield, just use wings. Thanking her wings for their incredible speed, Dallas shot through the doors, diving through the corridors. She didn't use her powers yet, not wanting to hit anyone. She didn't exactly have the best aim when she couldn't see the target.

The heavy sound of footsteps filled Dallas's ears as she crouched beneath the bins. She had to act now, or her beautiful pizza would be taken away from her. Casting a wall of ice around her, Dallas sat back against the grey walls and started to break off bits of the pizza. Popping them into her mouth, she couldn't resist shoving as much as she could in at once, who wouldn't? Pizza is the most glorious food ever invented! The pizza was soon devoured, leaving Dallas to concentrate on the approaching footsteps. She had a plan.

She grabbed the empty pizza box, filling it with a heat resistant 'ice-pizza'. That way, the box still looked and felt like it contained the amazing food. She clicked her fingers, making the ice wall disappear, revealing Hawkeye, Iron Man and her blue haired twin. Dallas smiled at them innocently, pretending to badly hide the pizza box behind her back. As soon as he caught a glimpse of it, Clint darted forwards, desperately trying to touch the pizza box. Tony and Frea saw that they didn't have a chance at getting the box, so decided on coming up with a plan. Tony pulled Frea aside.

"Create a distraction, anything, just get his attention." Tony whispered into her ear. At that very moment, both Frea and Dallas heard exactly the same voice in their heads.

_Oh, there'll be a distraction alright!_

They both looked at each other, knowing it was Loki. Clint and Tony seemed to notice something was wrong, as the pizza box had been abandoned and the girls were frozen in horror.

"Shit." Frea whispered, as her legs buckled underneath her, blood starting to spurt out of her ears.

"FREA!" Dallas yelled, rushing towards her sister, crouching on the ground with her. She could hear Clint running off, hopefully towards the medical room. Dallas's hands were now covered in thick, red blood and she held her sister's shaking body. She could see Frea's features turning paler with every second, her blue hair turning purple from the blood that was now mixing with it.

The girls looked at each other, both knowing that Loki wasn't going to stop. He was going to let Frea die. Dallas's eyes filled with tears as the life was sucked out of Frea's body, her beautiful blue wings withering and turning the same blue-grey that Dallas's had.

"Don't hide away, and don't give up. I'm sorry..." Frea whispered, barely making a noise as her eyes drifted shut, signifying she was now at peace. Dallas's eyes were glazed with a layer of monumental distress as she watched yet another of her family members die, staring helplessly at what had been life just seconds ago. She clutched her sister's body, sobs racking her body. This was her fault. If she had just been nicer to Loki, he wouldn't have killed Frea. Frea had never done anything to him! Dallas was so confused, Loki had seemed truly happy to find his daughters. And what did he turn out to be? A lying, stupid bastard.

Tony stared at the scene before him, knowing Dallas wouldn't appreciate comfort. Instead, he quietly walked up to the medical team that was arriving, shaking his head at them. There was no way Frea could be saved, Loki was too good for that. Anger boiled up inside him as he watched Dallas lifting her body up, staring at her sister's dead face, tears running down it as if it were still breathing. He wanted Loki dead.

Dallas couldn't take it. She and Frea had so much left to do, so many pranks to pull, so many journeys to go on. They had planned out their whole lives, certain on living together forever. But one man they were supposed to call a father had ended that. Dallas screamed in agony at the air around her, more tears forcing their way out of her eyes. She was in emotional agony, not physical. She was so angry, so upset, and so guilty. If she was a better sister, she could have saved Frea, like Frea did to her. But no, she was a failure. If only she had listened to her 'parents' when they told her that.

Ignoring the people surrounding her, Dallas lifted Frea's body into her arms, standing up and spreading her wings. She walked slowly and carefully on shaky legs to the nearest window, smashing it with ice as her eyes turned black. Her black wings stretched around her, lifting the two out into the night. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to get away, at least for a while. She couldn't face the constant reminders of her sister, the sympathetic glances. No. She would give Frea a good funeral, bury her in a nice place, and then, she would avenge her. Dallas was going to make Loki pay. With his life.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and I love you so much if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, you are all lovely people :) Have a lovely day/night/evening/morning :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M BACK! I wrote most of this in a notebook, so I've had time to edit it this time :) I actually managed a week without internet! Hope y'all are having a great Easter (break) and are stuffing your faces with chocolate :P Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Dallas's blood red wings ached beyond any pain she had felt before, yet she could register none of it – pain was a distant, alien memory to her. She didn't – couldn't – feel anything but the dead weight in her arms. There were no emotions, no pain, no tears, just vast emptiness burying itself in her heart. Her eyes were heavy from the lack of things to see, it took great effort to keep them open. Stars whipped around Dallas, almost guiding her to Frea's final resting place. Dallas knew she needed to let her wings guide her, there was no way on Earth she could choose a place that would be enough to let Frea remain there. Dallas had no idea – not even a slither of a clue as top where she was going; she was just letting her battered wings take her away. Away from everything.

Dallas hoped Tony and the rest of the Avengers had enough sense to leave her only for a few days and not try to find her. She needed to make sense of the sheer emptiness that lay inside her, suffocating her lungs. She was desperate to feel something, even pain would be a welcomed experience after the endless void she was trapped in. Her only wish was to be reassured that she was alive. Dallas felt more dead than alive. This was so, so much worse than when her 'parents' died, than when she found out Loki was her father. It was killing her from the inside. Even pure agony and torture would make her smile compared to the black void that whirled inside of her.

Dallas had no idea how long she had been flying across the endless landscapes. Days? Weeks? Minutes? It was all just a sky filled blur, as if time was a star that was lost between the countless others. Darkness was consuming her, dragging her down into its empty, forgotten depths, to the wasteland that looked so bitterly appealing. If Dallas could feel emotions, she would be terrified – petrified! Her mind and body would be shaking, she would be screaming as loud as she could. But no, that was nowhere near how she was feeling. She _wasn't _feeling. She wanted to be the girl she was, back before Loki sauntered his lying, stupid arse into her life! The cheerful girl that had beautiful emotions. The girl that had a sister. A wonderful, funny, blue haired sister that understood her, that never left her side. A wonderful, funny, blue haired sister that was now lay dead and lifeless in her arms.

Looking down at Frea's lifeless form, Dallas knew she could never live happy again, not until Loki was six feet under, and his blood was on her hands. Before now, Dallas would have been scared to take someone's life. Now, it was her one wish. If she was completely and truly honest, Dallas had forgotten what peace felt like in the time she had been flying. Was it happiness? Friends? Family? Nobody Really know. You could feel it, but you could never remember it, never describe it to someone else. It was like a funny moment, it was the best thing in the world, the funniest thing you could imagine, but when you tried to describe it to someone else, your description never seem to do it justice.

The freezing wind that was biting Dallas's skin had died down slightly, signifying that her wings were taking her down to the deep blackness that lay beneath her. As her eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, Dallas realized that she was at the clearing where Frea had stated the fire. How cruelly ironic her wings were. The place where Dallas almost died was Frea's tomb. Dallas's feet landed on the charred ground, her thin legs almost giving way from sheer exhaustion and lack of food. Ash and burnt leaves were scattered around Dallas, all fallen from dark, towering trees that reached to touch the black sky that was adorned with glowing stars. It was a beautiful wasteland. What a perfect place. Underneath all of their disguises, Frea had been just as broken as Dallas. It was clear in her eyes. Both girls had gone through so much hardship and bitterness, and tried their best to make something beautiful from it.

Dallas laid Frea's limp body on the blackened ground, covering her with a jacket. Tiny shrubs of grass were starting to grow back from the fire, little shoots of life emerging from the soil. Creating a shovel from ice, Dallas gripped the frozen handle, the cold biting at her fingers. Pain and emotion were crawling their way back into her, threatening to crash at any minute. Dallas knew she had to dig the grave fast, before she exploded from the emotions bottled inside and the pain of her deprived body.

Dallas started digging in the spot where the tree fell, guessing that Frea had used magic to disintegrate the tree. Thoughts of all the pranks they were going to do with their powers rushed through Dallas's head, making her smile briefly before it was replaced with tears. She was a failure. Dallas had failed her best friend and sister, her goddamn twin! Frea saved Dallas's life twice! Twice! And Dallas couldn't even manage to save Frea one_ fucking _time. Dallas was a failure. But this time, instead of locking herself away and trying to kill herself, Dallas would make Loki pay. She would torture him, watch him beg for mercy, watch blood pour from his skin, watch him crumple to the floor in agony. Dallas was going to laugh in his face as he died. She would smile as the life faded from his eyes. She would kill him, and nobody was going to stop her.

With each angry, confused and vengeful breath that Dallas took, she shovelled more blackened soil around her, the grave of her sister swallowing her weak body. Dallas struggled to even lift the shovel, let alone dig, but she fought the pain. Physical pain was nothing compared to the turmoil that was raging inside her mind. Dallas couldn't stop. The clock of Frea's death was ticking away in her mind, counting away the seconds until insects and birds consumed Frea's beautiful remains.

Invisible cold clawed at her skin. You could see the blue tints through the many rips in Dallas's clothing that were a result of hurtling through the air. Dallas wished away the numbness that the cold brought, holding on to the sweet pain that the thistles and brambles around her gifted her with. Dallas hated the thought that soon she would be able to see the blood pouring from her pierced skin, yet feel no pain from it. All she asked for was pain.

Drops of rain fell onto Dallas, growing heavier with every second. If it weren't fro Frea's grave , Dallas would have let the water freeze her bones, drowning her in cold. But she couldn't let the water flood into her sister's final resting place, not after the hours that had already been wasted in making it. Dallas focused all of her remaining energy into the forcing the rain into a dome around her, protecting the grave from the oncoming water. The grave was now about 1 foot taller that Dallas, and around the same length.

Dallas grabbed onto the top of the grave, hauling herself up onto the surface. She sighed as she saw Frea's body lying their, knowing she would never see her smile or laugh, or even cry, ever again. Those wonderful eyes would never see light again. Furiously wiping away the tears, Dallas strode over to the blue haired body, picking her up into her arms. Dallas closed her eyes, wishing for Frea's wings to appear. After Dallas had been flying, Frea's wings had gone back into her back. Dallas wanted Frea to be buried as who she was.

Dallas took great care as she silently walked towards the grave, not wanting to trip. When she was standing over the edge of the grave, blue-grey wings slowly sprouted from Frea's back. Dallas used ice to lift her sister up into the air, forming a beautiful ice coffin around the girl. The coffin was decorated with slightly ornate patterns of leaves and flowers, with a pair of wings across the top. Frea was written across the top. There was no way in hell that Dallas would put Frea's full name on the coffin, it wasn't her. Frea was Frea, not a Goddess. No anything to do with Loki.

Lowering the coffin into the grave, Dallas used her powers to cover it in soil. She then made a headstone from ice, writing 'I'm sorry' across the top – the last words Frea had said to her, and the thing Dallas needed to tell her sister. Dallas created a vast wall of ice thorns and fire, one that would remain for thousands of years and confuse the worlds greatest scientists. Casting one last charm on the grave to make it remain forever, Dallas turned away. Taking a deep breath, she ran. The forest surrounded her everywhere she went. She was lost.

Dallas realized that her friends didn't even know where she was. She realized _she_ didn't know where she was. Or how long she'd been gone. Searching her pockets, Dallas sighed in relief when she found her ever faithful phone. She dialled the number that she knew would get her help-

"DALLAS!"

"TONY!"

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have left, I'm such an idiot, and it would all be better if I'd have stayed I'm so so-"

"I get it, you're sorry. It doesn't matter ok? You've been gone for a week– you could have at least called!"

"A week? Thank god for that power grabbing thing you put on my phone. But yeah, I-I've buried Frea. Where I first met her, and now I'm lost and really exhausted because I've haven't slept or ate and I really want to go home but I don't know where I am and-"

"It's ok, I got your location. Hang in there, I'll be with you soon"

Then Tony hung up. Dallas hoped that when he said soon, he meant it.

* * *

**Ahh did you like it? I hope you did :3 Thank you sosososo much if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, and if you've even just read this :) Have a brill easter (if you celebrate it - if not, have a brill weekend!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there! Thank you so much for reading this! I'm really sorry it's shorter than most chapters :( But I have a stupid art project to do and limited time on the computer, so I'm gonna have to limit my updates :( It might have to be every other day, as this project is taking me ages :( I'M SORRY!**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any grammar mistakes :)**

* * *

Dallas was huddled underneath a small tree, desperately trying to protect herself from the cold. She had been there for about half an hour, and had taken a giant turn for the worse. Her legs had given way, sending her tumbling to the thistle covered ground, which wasn't particularly nice when all of the pain in her body had decided to reappear. To make matters worse, she was now trapped underneath a tonne of emotions, all screaming at her, giving her the worst migraine in history. Dallas Viola was broken. Again.

Dallas's body was shaking violently, from both cold and fear. She was so incredibly scared. She had never been this scared before in her life. She didn't even know what she was scared of – she just felt it all through her body, tearing at her bones. She had given up fighting the pain. All that ran through Dallas's mind was that she had nothing, she should just give up. The pain was a punishment for letting Frea die. Dallas no longer wished for pain. She wished for peace, that long, distant memory that still pulled at the furthest strings of her mind. It looked so inviting, so clear, and yet it burned her to look at it. It was pure torture, to look at the thing she could never have.

Peace was so distant, so impossible to reach, yet so powerful over Dallas. She didn't understand how it could control her, make her search for it, instead of pursuing her goal of murdering Loki. At the moment, her mind was so weak that just feebly trying to focus on her aim was exhausting. It could wait. For now, all she could do was wait for Tony, or whoever happened to find her. She didn't want Tony's magical healing machine this time, she wanted to recover normally. She was sure that the intense pain of that machine would kill her in her current condition; the pain she was in was enough for now.

There was a small orange light beginning to appear through the trees. It was a new day. A new start. Soon, the cold would go away, she wouldn't be stuck in eternal darkness, and she might possibly be home. Dallas smiled at the thought of home, surrounded by all of her friends. No, they weren't her friends. They were her family. They were better family than Loki was, and better than her adopted family. They were her crazy, fun and super family. Of course, Frea was her only real family, the only one who acted like she was a family member. But Frea was the past, and Dallas had to move on. If Frea could talk to Dallas now, she would be saying 'move the fuck on with your life, go and be amazing!', so that was what Dallas would do.

Dallas pulled out her phone, checking the time. 5am. She guessed that Tony must have been worried, he usually isn't up before 6. She'd have to apologize A LOT to everybody for running off, but she hoped they'd understand. All Dallas wanted was time alone. Well, she got a week of it. With out sleep. Or food. Ok, so it wasn't that good of an idea, but she didn't want Frea having a 'traditional' funeral, because Frea certainly wasn't traditional. She had blue hair for goodness sake! Dallas was sure that Frea wouldn't appreciate traditional things at her funeral, she just want something small and nice. That was what Dallas had given her.

Dallas looked up as she heard the soft hum of a helicopter above her, desperately hoping it was Tony, or even Fury. Jesus, what had happened to her? She was hoping for Fury...wow. Her phone buzzed in her shaking hand.

Tony – Is that you?

Dallas – Yes. Hurry the frick frack up!

Dallas knew Tony had got the message as the helicopter lowered closer to the ground. However, what she didn't expect was for the whole of the Avengers to come down the ladder. Well...Tony and Thor flew past. Ok, so maybe part of her expected that, they were the Avengers after all.

Thor was the first to reach her, his hammer almost crashing into her, closely followed by Tony who crashed into a tree. The world's greatest superheroes...stuck in a tree. Fabulous.

"Young Dallas! We have been greatly worried about you!" Thor boomed, causing Dallas to cover her ears. That did not help her headache at all.

"Headache!" She whispered, barely able to make a sound as her throat had gone dry. She had only drank about half a litre of water every couple of days, so her throat was stupidly dry.

"I offer my apologies, young Dallas!" Thor 'whispered' back. A Thor whisper was certainly NOT a whisper. Dallas couldn't help the small smile that had appeared on her lips, she had forgotten how funny Thor could be.

"It's ok, Thor. I think you should probably rescue Tony now." Dallas laughed, which turned into a harsh cough. Curse stupid lack of water.

"Yes! I shall rescue the Man of Iron!" Thor almost yelled, then remembered Dallas was still there.

As Thor set off to the tree a few metres away, the rest of the Avengers had just arrived next to Dallas.

"Hey" She whispered at them, glad to see her friends.

"Hi!" Steve replied, smiling brightly at her. He thanked God that she had been found, he was pretty damn worried about her.

"Had a nice holiday?" Clint asked her, also smiling at her. Dallas suddenly realized that she really should have called them while she was away, they had obviously been worried about her.

"Fabulous thanks!" Dallas replied, grinning at Clint. Tony staggered towards them, twigs stuck in his hair.

"Dallas!" He exclaimed, running towards her.

"Tony!" Dallas said back, not really exclaiming, more like loudly whispering.

"You look awful." Tony stated bluntly, as if planning a makeover.

"You too Shiny." Dallas replied sticking her tongue out. "Now I wanna go home, and no magic machines this time!"

"Sure thing Tweety!" Tony replied, helping her up.

It turned out to be quite a struggle for Dallas to get to the helicopter, as her legs refused to work. In the end, she gave up on walked and just used her wings. Her wings didn't exactly work well, and they were quite painful to use, but they were better than her legs. The wings that were once so beautiful were now a deep black, with feathers missing and matted, grey bones showing through. Dallas knew they'd grow back wonderfully, but she still missed them. She hated being stuck with destroyed, almost useless wings, compared to her usual pearly white and beautiful ones. At least she was alive though.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I love you! And I love you even more if you have reviewed, followed or favourited, it makes me so happy :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there :) This chapter is a bit waffly, but oh well it's only a filler :) Hope everyone's had a great Easter :D Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Once they were all in the helicopter (that did take a while), it turned out that there weren't enough seats for everyone. Dallas wondered which genius thought to bring all of the Avengers in one helicopter. It was probably the one sitting next to her. Said genius was currently annoying her with pointless questions like 'how much have you eaten?' and 'is there a pizza hut around here?'. To tell the truth, it was annoying the crap out of Dallas, so she resorted to pretending to fall asleep. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense Natasha punching Tony in attempt to get him quiet. Thanks to the lack of seats, Natasha was sharing one seat with Clint. Dallas was desperately hoping this was a spark in their romance, they would make such a cute couple!

When Dallas pretended to fall asleep, she didn't mean to actually fall asleep. However, the soft whirr of the helicopter through her ear protectors and the quiet atmosphere sent her to sleep in a matter of minutes. Up until then, she hadn't realized how exhausted she was from her week with no sleep. She didn't even think it was humanly possible to go a week without sleep, but then again she was only half human. It sickened her to know that she was related to the monster that had slaughtered her sister, and she was truly ashamed. In her now half asleep state, Dallas decided to contact Loki one last time. Tapping into his mind, she left one simple message, without waiting for a reply – "Karma's a bitch you fucking evil bastard".

The effort of breaking Loki's walls left her yet again exhausted, pulling her into another deep sleep. She was grateful for the fact that no nightmares plagued her empty sleep. Dallas was sure that she wouldn't be able to have the beautiful dreams she once had ever again. Everything would just turn into a nightmare. It had been many years since Dallas had had a dreamless sleep, and she was loving the peace it gave her. Just staring into the blackness, feeling all of her problems stack themselves on orderly shelves and sort themselves out. It gave Dallas the means to carry on, it showed her that everything would work out fine(ish).

Dallas jumped awake after being elbowed by none other than Tony Stark. "Ow." She said, giving him a death glare, which was met with a cheerful smile. Dallas was considering putting Tony on the same list as Loki. Noticing that the scenery outside was still, Dallas took off her ear protectors to be met with silence. Why was nobody speaking? Looking out the window, Dallas saw why. Amidst the grey tarmac and array of aircraft, Nick Fury stood glaring through the window. He looked positively furious. Not wanting to deal with the man period, Dallas tried her best to hide behind Tony. IT wasn't exactly hard, Dallas was short and had become very skinny, but she knew Fury had already seen her.

Dallas knew about the talk she was about to have, all the shit about protocol and orders, but she was still terrified. She was bound to be yelled out by Fury, and that certainly wouldn't help her headaches. She started panicking, her lungs feeling like they were being constricted by a large fist, crushing them in its iron grip. She was in full panic attack mode. She would rather have to suffer Fury's wrath than this stupid panic attack, but now she was panic about the panic attack. Her lungs refused to let her breath, causing each shallow intake of air to result in immense pain in her throat. The voices of her friends sounded so distant, and their faces were blurred beneath the black spots appearing in her vision. Her mind was desperately trying to fight the oncoming unconsciousness, but the resistance was crushed with every second. 'I can't let this happen, not now!' Dallas thought, willing the stupid panic to go away.

Slowly, Dallas felt herself regain control over her lungs, breathing deeply and shakily. The black spots faded and Dallas was left with nothing more than a sick feeling in her stomach. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back into her seat. That was her first ever panic attack, and she could see why people hated them. "You ok?" She heard Natasha say quietly from in front of her. Dallas only had the energy to nod in reply, her throat too dry for her to trust it to speak. She felt a hand pulling her up out of her seat. Dallas slowly opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the bright light of the sun streaming through the small window. The hand belonged to Tony, who had a worried expression on his face as Dallas struggled to stop her legs from shaking.

Fury was now standing outside the helicopter, as if he were a predator and Dallas was his next prey. Dallas stumbled out her helicopter, her legs not quite working properly. She was clutching Tony's arm for dear life, knowing she would fall over if there was nothing supporting her. Fury seemed to notice the girl's exhaustion, and instead of telling her to go to his office, he said "Go to the medical bay. I'll speak with you tomorrow." and walked off with a swish of his trench coat. Almost like a Disney princess gown Dallas though, chuckling inside her mind.

"Clothes and shower first please" Dallas managed to croak out to Tony, desperate to get out of the torn clothes that she had been wearing for a week.

"Fine, but medical bay straight after, yeah?" Tony replied, to which he received a nod. The Avengers made their way through the small air base into the Avengers Tower, where Natasha and Dallas headed for the lift. Tony had decided it would be best for Natasha to help Dallas with the clothes, he had no idea about fashion.

"I'm so sorry Tony has been bothering you, I know it's not the first thing you want after a tough time!" Natasha said, earning a croaky giggle from Dallas. The lift pinged loudly, signifying they had arrived on Dallas's floor. Natasha helped Dallas over to her room, where Dallas headed straight for the shower. She was glad that her shower had a railing to lean on, otherwise it would be très hawkward!

Dallas let the wonderfully cold water wash over her for about 10 minutes, washing away all of the disgusting dry blood that had clung to her. It felt so good to be clean again, a week without showering made you feel pretty grim. Turning off the flow of warm water, Dallas carefully stepped out of the shower, leaning on the towel rack for support. She grabbed a fluffy towel, drying herself quickly and changing into the fresh clothes that Natasha had picked out for her. Dallas smiled as she thought of how Natasha must now exactly how it feels. Purple tracksuit bottoms and a fleecy long sleeved top, literally the most comfortable clothes Dallas owned. They only took her a minute to change into, before she stumbled her way back into her bedroom. Natasha was there waiting to escort her to the medical bay, where most of the Avengers were probably waiting.

Once they arrived at the medical bay, Dallas lay on a soft bed in the corner as doctors scanned her with various machines. The constant beeping was annoying her, and she made it known. Her scowl seemed to give it away to the doctors, as they backed off, analyzing the results. Dallas sat up again, already knowing the answer to the tests. Bruises, a few cuts but mainly she just needed food and sleep. This was exactly what the doctors told her, but Dallas didn't give them a chance to hand her any medication, as she was out the door in 2 seconds flat (with the help of Natasha, who seemed to have the same view on hospitals). "Pizza." Tony and Dallas said, earning an eye roll from Natasha. Dallas was home.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this, and even more so if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, it makes me so happy! I gave up on the art homework so I decided to do fanfiction instead :P**


	22. Chapter 22 - Pissing Fury off

**Oh hai :3 This is basically a chapter with little action, just a pissed off Fury :P I'm gonna start adding names to the chapters now because it makes it look cooler :) Enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It was safe to say that after one week of no food, the pizza was absolutely delicious. Obviously, it wasn't the healthiest thing for Dallas to eat, and she really shouldn't eat so much after not eating for ages, but she honestly didn't care. There was something about pizza that just makes you feel so warm and fuzzy, just like a good cup of tea does. Dallas found that only she could make the perfect cup of tea for herself, everybody else made it too strong or too weak. Anyway, enough rambling about food and drinks, there are much more exciting things to talk about.

Dallas was skipping through the halls in the Avengers Towers, extremely glad to have regained the use of her legs after a long nap and plenty of food. It was hard for her to keep up her smile and be happy, but she tried her best. It was as if she was honouring the bubbly and fun Frea through acting that way herself. Dallas wasn't the kind of person that would shut out all memories of Frea in order to let herself get on with life, but she didn't dwell on them too much. Dallas mourned for her sister, but she didn't stay upset for long – there was no point in being sad. Dallas was happy to be alive. IF she had learned one thing from Frea, it was that you can always make it through. Life goes on, so run with it, don't be dragged along.

Dallas wasn't really skipping to any particular destination, just skipping. Skipping can be quite tiring if you do it for while, so Dallas thought this would be the perfect time to stop off and eat. How convenient it was that Dallas had skipped straight to the kitchen! Dallas's black converse skidded on the grey floor outside the kitchen, before she swished open the large doors to the wonderful kitchen. As she was expecting, Tony Stark was sat at the small table in the centre, tinkering with some random appliance. The kettle. That pissed Dallas off.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS!" Dallas yelled, trying the snatch the kettle from Tony's grasp.

"Improving it?" Tony answered, or more like asked. Dallas could get really scary when she was angry. Especially when her eyes turned black. Like they did now. Dallas's usually shiny grey irises where turning a deep black, signifying that she was VERY angry.

"WHY?!" Dallas bellowed, almost as loud as Thor himself.

"I want it to make better tea" Tony decided would be his safest option.

"Okay!" Dallas chirped happily, skipping over to the cupboards. She was okay with him improving the tea quality, but if he broke it, he was dead. Okay, not dead, but maybe maimed or seriously injured.

Dallas had to stand on the counter in order to reach the ingredients for pancakes. She fancied herself a light snack, so thought pancakes would be the best option. Her bright blue skinny jeans made it quite difficult for her to actually get onto the counter, resulting in a heap of flour and limps on the floor. How fortunate it was for Dallas that Fury decided to send Clint to get her at that very moment.

"I gotta get a picture of this!" He managed to choke out between laughs, causing Dallas to stick her middle finger up at him. After Barton had taken his precious picture, he held out a hand to help Dallas up.

"How kind of you, Clint! Here let me give you a hug!" Dallas said sweetly to the assassin, bear hugging him before he could run away. The archer was not happy to be covered in flour, to say the least. Dallas waved goodbye to Tony as she skipped out the door, not waiting for Clint to follow her.

Despite her smile and skipping, Dallas was shit scared of going into Fury's office. He was going to yell at her, she was sure of it. As she faced the looming black door, Dallas took a deep breath, convincing herself to think of pirates as she knocked. Okay, pirates was not a good idea, now she had to concentrate on not laughing. The infamous Director opened the door, gesturing for Dallas to take a seat.

"Miss Viola. I think you know what you are here for." Fury said sternly.

"Yep." Dallas replied, popping the p.

"Your actions were incredibly disrespectful of our rules, and you obviously didn't put a lot of thought into them. What if an agency looking to get information on SHIELD had seen you? Do you know what would happen then? You'd be tortured for information, and I don't think I could trust you to be loyal to SHIELD!" Fury told her accusingly. That did not go down well with Dallas.

"I'm sorry that my fucking sister died! I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you, like I was to my family! I'm sorry I'm Loki's daughter! I'm sorry that you can't trust me! I'm sorry that I'm a fucking failure in your stupid eyes! But if there's one thing I can be, it's loyal. I'm sorry you can't see that." Dallas shouted, before storming out of the office. She ran.

After 5 minutes of aimless running and shocked looks from random people, Dallas slid down the wall, finally letting the tears fall. Another person that thought she was a disappointment. All her life she had been trying her best to please people, to make them happy, and nobody seemed to see that. Everybody saw Dallas Viola as a freak, a waste of space. Dallas Viola always ruined everything. She was half tempted to show everyone what a real disappointment was like. Then they'd finally appreciate her. No. She couldn't risk her friends, or her home for that. It would be reckless. Exactly what everyone thought she was.

"NO!" She told herself. It was a few people out of over 6 billion that thought she was a disappointed. No, it was just Fury and Loki. That was it. Picking herself up off the cold floor, Dallas walked to the end of the corridor, stepping in the lift.

"Ground floor please Jarvis!" She said to the air around her, feeling the lift start to descend. There was bound to be one of the Avengers in the main lounge. Stepping out of the small death trap, Dallas saw Natasha, Clint and Steve on the sofas watching Sherlock. Dallas had to stop herself from going all fangirl at the sight of Benedict Cumberbatch on the telly. She skipped her way to the sofa, plonking herself on the end. Sherlock seemed like the perfect way to relax. Until people started speaking to her.

"How did it go?" Clint asked her, referring to the meeting with Fury. Great, her 'relax and watch Sherlock' plan failed already.

"Not too good." Dallas answered solemnly. Technically, it wasn't her fault, it was Fury's for being a total ass.

"Have you been crying?" Natasha asked. 'Oh shit' Dallas thought, 'I forgot about that'.

"Maybe?" Dallas replied, causing Natasha to get up, pulling Dallas with her out of the room.

"Okay, what happened?" Natasha practically interrogated her once they were outside the lounge.

"Fury was an ass. Basically he was bitching about me to my face so I yelled and stormed out. I was sad for a bit but then I saw Sherlock so I was looking forward to watching that until bird brain spoke!" Dallas replied cheekily, skipping back into the lounge, closely followed by the Black Widow.

However, Dallas was NOT impressed by the sight she walked into. The Sherlock credits. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dallas screeched, running to the screen in an attempt to bring back Benedict's beautiful face. She glared at the shocked Avengers around her, before turning back to the television. There was only one way to settle this pressing issue. Mario Kart. Dallas grabbed the disk, almost shoving it into the console before grabbing four controllers. "Right bitches, I need to vent my anger!" She yelled at Steve, Clint and Natasha, tossing each of them a controller. Steve looked a little worried, he'd only had a small introduction to video games. "Steve, you press the 2 button to accelerate, B to fire and steer it like a steering wheel, simple as." Natasha instructed him as she noticed his confused face. Dallas wondered why a master assassin had spent time on video games.

"DIE BASTARDS DIE!" Dallas yelled at the television, firing green shells at everyone. They were on the 10th and final track now, and Dallas, thanks to her viciousness, was winning. The whole time they had been playing, Dallas had shouted comments like "Out of my way peasants!" and "fuck you puny Italian plumbers!". To the other three, it was quite amusing. And scary. As Dallas crossed the finish line in 1st place, she proceeded to do a victory dance around the room. "I WON BITCHES, STICK THAT UP YOUR ASS FURY!" She yelled, after checking Fury wasn't in the room obviously. Okay, it wasn't the best achievement, but it was pretty cool.

Dallas could see Steve and Clint slowly back out of the room, leaving Natasha to deal with the crazy person.

"NNNNNAAAAAATTTTTAAAASSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAA?" Dallas bellowed, before jumping onto the sofa next to the assassin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you fancy Clint?"

"Erm...maybe?

It was time for a plan...

* * *

**So yeah :) PS - In case you haven't guessed, I don't own Nintendo or its character, and I don't own the BBC and Sherlock :( **

**Thank you once again if you have reviewed, followed or favourited, it makes me so happy like a penguin with fish :3**


	23. Chapter 23 -Clintasha (yeah I ship them)

**Oh hai! I am sosososo sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've had stupid homework to do and my computer is my grandma's old one...yeah that explains a lot I guess. So I'm sorry :( But I'm here to stay now :D Enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Dallas, having been around them for so long, thought Natasha and Clint were perfect for each other. They understood each other so well, even though they were both so hard to read, and Dallas had no idea how! If it was up to her, they would be married by now. Giggling, Dallas thought of their baby handling guns at the age of 6 months. Wow. She needed to stop locking herself into her room. Dallas had spent the last 4 hours locked in her room, staring at the blue walls in an attempt to concentrate on a plan. "I give up!" She cried in exasperation, there was nothing she could do to get her favourite assassins together...unless...

Dallas sprang off the bed, bursting through her door and spreading her wings. "Jarvis, can you tell me where Clint is please?" She asked the AI.

"The 16th floor lounge, ma'am" was Jarvis's response, sending Dallas flying off through the hallway. She smiled as her half healed wings rippled in the air, glad to be flying with no extra weight in her arms. It was fun to pretend the twisting corridors and endless staircases were part of an intricate maze, full of twists and vertical drops. Deciding to have a little adrenaline ride, Dallas fly up to the staircase next to the lift at the end of the corridor. She was never one to use stairs. So Dallas jumped. She hurtled towards the metal floor head first, gaining muffled shouts from people watching. Now time for her party trick. Wouldn't it be a cruel twist of irony if her wings failed her the one time she didn't want them to, after all those times of hating them?

Thankfully, just as Dallas was about to hit the ground, her wings spread around her, lifting her up into the air like a feathery parachute. She smirked at the gasps around her. She didn't really want the attention, it was just a bit of fun, but Dallas wasn't one to complain; she'd learned from the best (*cough* Tony Stark *cough*). Well, Dallas was smiling until Fury appeared. Looking furious. "That's never gonna get old..." She muttered to herself quietly, looking up to see Director 'I'm a scary pirate and I'm on my man period'. She'd have to work on that, Stark could help her get it snappy – short and sweet. "Shit!" She cried as she realized Fury was walking at his giant pace towards her. Something told her he wasn't in the best of moods.

Dallas bolted off to the lift, slamming her hand on the button to force it open. "JARVIS SHUT THE DOOR PLEASE" She shouted into the air, sighing in relief as the silver doors slid shut in front of her, creating a barrier between herself and her furious boss. "I love you Jarvis!" Dallas exclaimed to the AI, smiling at the ceiling.

"The feeling is mutual ma'am" Was the reply from Jarvis, earning a smile from Dallas as she pressed the floor sixteen button, trying to catch her breath. She knew she'd have to start running as soon as she got onto floor sixteen, but hopefully not for long, Clint would protect her...possibly. Oh well, she could always resort to creating herself an igloo and locking herself away in it forever. That actually sounded quite fun.

As the ping that announced her arrival resonated through the lift, Dallas readied herself for a sprint to the lounge. Which, unfortunately, was at the end of the corridor. Unfortunately, said corridor was two corridors away. That had to be about 400m, considering the size of the corridors in the Avengers Tower. The metal doors swished open, revealing yet another grey corridor. "Here we go again..." Dallas murmured, before setting off at a sprint past the many doors, counting each one. Her lungs were already screaming at her to stop as she rounded the first corner, facing the next row in her maze.

Dallas's feet thundered on the ground, echoing through the corridor as they were pounded on the metal. Dallas could see the lounge ahead of her, the soft light of the television escaping through the door that was cracked open. By now, Dallas felt like she was going to collapse from the effort. She did NOT want to face Fury, and this was the only means to evade him. She just realized how weird she must look, sprinting through the Avengers Tower...like an intruder. Oh shit. Pretty damn soon, someone was going to mistake her for an intruder. "Shit." She managed to croak out through her panting, forcing even more speed out of her legs.

Dallas flung herself through the door to the lounge, collapsing on the floor as she did so.

"Dallas? You okay?" Clint asked the exhausted girl, helping her off the floor.

"Shit..." Dallas managed to croak out again, falling onto an armchair. Clint gave her a strange look, before getting her a glass of water from the small kitchen. Dallas barely managed to lift her arm to accept the water, before downing it in one. "Thanks," She said to Clint, smiling up at him.

"This may seem like an obvious question, but why the hell are you so worn out?" The assassin asked Dallas, sitting on the sofa opposite her.

"Well...I was coming to see you, and decided to fly my way here. I guess I got caught up in the moment, because before I knew it, I was treating the place like an adventure park...and I dived headfirst off the stairs. So I landed happily and then Director 'I'm a scary pirate and I'm on my man period' – I'm working on that one – came along and was all pissy faced and I ran here. Yeah." Dallas told him, thinking it was kind of stupid now. What was the point of running from Fury? All she could do was postpone the lecture, and she'd just made it ten times worse.

"Right, that makes perfect sense," Clint said, shaking his head, "So why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yeah that! Do you fancy Natasha?" Dallas asked sweetly, putting on her best innocent smile.

"Err...maybe?" Was the answer she received from Clint. Dallas jumped up from the chair, happy dancing around the room. She didn't care how worn out she was – this was a true happy dance moment.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! SHE FANCIES YOU TOO OH MY GOD JUST ASK HER OUT PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!" Dallas yelled at Clint after finishing her happy dance, practically jumping for joy.

"Well, I'd like to, you know, but I don't know how..." Clint said nervously, scared of any hyperactive outbursts that could spurt from Dallas.

"Right. Tonight, you are inviting her to dinner at yours, don't worry I'll cook, and it's just gonna be chilled out and all that. Then, you're gonna serve dessert which will be ice cream, and on top of said ice cream will be a rose and a loveheart sweet saying 'Be mine'! Oh my god I'm exciting it's like planning a fucking wedding!" Dallas relayed quickly, already at the door, "See you in a few hours! And invite her for 6!"

Dallas skipped to the kitchens a few floors below, deciding to take the stairs for once. Unfortunately, at the bottom of the stairs, a certain Pirate stood. "No use putting this off any longer..." Dallas muttered to herself, running down the rest of the steps.

"Miss Viola."

"Director."

"You probably have the wrong idea of what I'm going to say to you. I'm not going to yell or any of that shit. I've got a plan, and I need you."

"Woah...this is new..."

"I know, I don't exactly like it either you infuriating git. But you're the only way to make this work. In order to bring down Loki-"

"YES! I'M IN! WHERE'S THE SIGN UP SHEET?!"

"Right, that's good to hear. We need to get to Loki's current location – the Atlantic, where you will speak with Loki. There's a certain amount of risk, but it's our only shot. You need to challenge him, get him out in the open, where we will have the Avengers ready and waiting. By this time, a team of 100 agents will have infiltrated Loki's base thanks to your distraction, and then, we will attack him."

"Sounds amazing to me, a great day out. I'm in, but right now I gotta go cook for my favourite assassins...laters!" Dallas yelled, already taking off down the corridor to the kitchen. Maybe Fury wasn't so bad...at least he wanted to kill Loki. That was possibly the only thing Dallas liked about him, but it was something.

Entering the kitchen, Dallas realized she had no idea what to cook for Natasha and Clint.

"Jarvis, please could you tell me what Natasha and Clint have had to eat the most?" She asked the AI. Surely he'd have some record of the Agents' eating habits?

"Spaghetti Bolognaise and pizza, ma'am." Jarvis Replied. Dallas could easily guess whose was whose. So, they both liked Italian food...

"Think...Italian...Italian..GOT IT! Tomato Bruschetta and pasta...delicious. Damn, I want some now!" Dallas trailed off. She smiled as she realized how well everything had worked out today – Clint and Natasha would be going on a 'date', and she was finally going to get a chance to bring Loki down. Searching for ingredients, Dallas laughed to herself – it was all okay.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thank you sosososososo much if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, it makes me so happy when I get those cute little emails :3 **


	24. Chapter 24 - Ice roses and candles

**Hai Hai! It's me again :) So, I've finally figured out how I want this fic to end, just not how to get there :P I imagine it may be soon though :( But I might do a sequel if anyone wants it (I doubt anyone will but it's just a thought :P) Sp yeah, thank you so much for reading, and sorry for any mistakes! (And that my writing is crappy and waffly)**

* * *

The delicious smell of Italian food was filling the kitchen, the sweet aroma seeping into every crack and hole. Dallas was, to say the least, very proud of herself for cooking the dish. In the last few months, all she had cooked was pizza; she wasn't exactly well practised. Grabbing two silver patterned plates, Dallas dumped the pasta onto them rather unceremoniously, before putting the tomato bruschettas on top. Rather pleased with herself, she picked up the plates and kicked the door open, ready to make her way to Clint's room.

The walk and elevator ride was pretty awkward, thanks to the plates of delicious food spreading their smell everywhere. It was also torture for Dallas, having to see the scrumptious meal right in front of her nose without being able to eat it – very challenging. However, she somehow managed to get outside Clint's door, having to knock with her head as her hands were otherwise occupied. The door swung open, revealing Clint, his hands wrung together from nerves. He gratefully took the plates from Dallas, nodding his thanks. Thinking Dallas was going to leave, Clint tried to shut the door after him, only to have Dallas slip inside.

"You ain't shutting me out! I gotta help you prepare!" Dallas scolded him, pointing her finger at him like a parent would to their child. Clint groaned in reply from his kitchen, where he had placed the food by the microwave in case he needed to warm it up.

"First of all," Dallas told him, "We need to clean up this mess!" Dallas proceeded to pick up bits of old litter, her face scrunching up at the smell.

"Oi! It's not that bad!" Clint yelled, coming out from the kitchen to see Dallas making a pile of rubbish that was collected from around the room.

"Sweep that pile up, will you?" Dallas asked, ignoring his comment. The room was in an awful state, definitely not fit for an almost-date! Bottles and pizza boxes were scattered around the floor, and there were unknown stains covering the sofa. Clint groaned again, before grabbing a broom and sweeping the rubbish into his rarely used bin.

"Right, that's the rubbish sorted, now for the stains...what are they?" Dallas inquired, holding the sofa cushion up for inspection. She was almost going to sniff it, but then thought otherwise.

"I dunno, beer maybe? Curry?" Was the reply that the accused assassin gave, shrugging his shoulder.

"Ew! We gotta fix this! In fact, no, I'll fix this. You can go and get changed into something nice looking – smart jeans maybe? And a non stained shirt if you own one!" Dallas yelled cheekily as Clint disappeared into his room. It was time to work her magic...literally.

Ripping the covers off the sofa, Dallas scanned the room for a washing machine. She shoved the covers into the one located in the kitchen, and then went on a hunt for a blanket. There had to be some somewhere, nobody had a room without blankets! Okay, a lot of people did, but that wasn't the point. Opening all of the cupboards in Clint's room, Dallas finally found them in the last cupboard. She picked a dark blue fleeced one, and a cream one. They went pretty well together. Skipping back into the lounge, Dallas covered the sofa with the cream blanket, tucking it into the corners and between the cushions. Next, the blue blanket went on, lay vertically across the middle of the sofa so that the cream was still showing. Fabulous.

Looking around the dull room, Dallas decided it needed sprucing up a bit. Spotting some tea lights by the sink, Dallas ran over and grabbed them, laying three on the black wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. She lit them with a flick of her hand, creating a dark blue flame to make things exciting. With another quick flick, Dallas made sure they wouldn't go out or start any major fires. Then, she went over to the television, placing a candle on either side of it. Lighting them with the same blue flame, Dallas thought the wooden table looked a bit boring. It would need a bit more than candles. She smirked, creating a beautiful bouquet of ice roses and spreading them across the table. Beautiful. Dallas then proceeded to add pretty candles and flowers around the room, straightening and cleaning things here and there.

Clint came out of his room in a white shirt and jeans, and was pretty astounded by the sight before him. The usually dull, messy room of his was now a pristine, shining one. The blue walls were covered in ice stars, as was the ceiling. The curtain pole had ice leaves wrapped around it, ice flowers trailing down, the ice sending white light everywhere as it reflected off the sunlight. Candles with blue flames were dotted around, matching the blue cover on the sofa and the walls. Everything was perfect. Dallas seemed to have gone by now, and it was only because of the knock on the door that he realized. Natasha! He ran over to the door, smiling wide as the wonderful redhead was revealed to him.

Dallas grinned as she watched from around the corner – she couldn't wait for those two to get together. Having nothing better to do now, she decided to go and see Tony. They hadn't really spoke much lately, what with all the relationship invading and Furious Pirates. Dallas thought better of using her wings this time, the staircase diving attracted a bit too much unwanted attention for her liking. Hopping the whole way could be fun though...

"TONY FUCKING HELP ME PLEASE!" Dallas yelled, her fists pounding on Tony's door. The hopping hadn't gone so well.

"What the hell?" Tony asked as he opened the door to see Dallas collapsed on the floor, holding one leg as if it was broken.

"I hopped all the way from Clint's room..." Dallas answered feebly, suddenly realizing how bad of an idea it was.

"Idiot..." Tony muttered as he helped her up, finding she could walk perfectly fine.

"So Tony...what's up?" Dallas asked, curious to know what her friend had been up to.

"Well, I found out Fury is trying to get you killed! Letting Loki near you after what he did to Frea is a major risk! What the hell were you thinking when you agreed?!" Tony shouted at her, his arms flailing around madly.

"I was thinking that I want to see that bastard dead after he killed my sister." Dallas replied sincerely. It was one of the only times she had allowed herself to talk about Frea after her death – she just kept it all bottled away, the way she thought it should be.

"There's no stopping you is there?" Tony sighed, admitting defeat.

"Nope!" Dallas answered cheerily, smiling at Tony, "So when are we actually going?"

"Next week I think, and it'll take us about a day to get there I think." Tony told her, not looking forward to spending that long on a Quinjet when he could just go in his suit.

"Such fun! I can't wait." Dallas said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Talking of fun...want to go on the spinny chairs? I added 3 more engines to them, and improved the handling system!"

And that was how the rest of the evening was spent...spinny chair madness.

* * *

**So...another waffle chapter full of useless information...but the next chapter will be on the mission and should be a bit more exciting :D Thank you so much if you have followed, favourited and/or reviewed, it makes me a happy unicorn :3**


	25. Chapter 25 - A surprise attack

**Hey there :) So I've got a new computer now, yay :D This chapter has a little more action that previous ones, but it's still not the best :( I'm really sorry that this is waffly and lacks literate talent, but it's meh and that's alright if you like meh :P Sorry for any grammar mistakes :)**

* * *

It was now only one hour until the group would leave to the Arctic, where they would meet Loki, hopefully for the final time. Dallas was frantically pacing around her room, somewhere between nervous and excited. There was a pretty big chance that she could die, but she was determined that Loki would die too. That was now Dallas's purpose – to kill her father. She stopped in front of her small bag for the 64th time, emptying its contents for the 64th time. Clothes- check, Phone- check, earphones – check, charger – check, food – check, money – check. Of course she knew that everything was packed already, but she felt a strong need to check it was all there. What if she got to the Arctic and found she had no clothes? A scene of her wearing the same, stinking clothes for weeks ran through her mind, causing her to smile and shake her head at her imagination. Giving up on the endless pacing, Dallas grabbed her bag and leather jacket, heading out the door to the lounge.

Entering the lounge, Dallas was surprised to see everybody there, relaxed as if it was just another normal day. They were sat on the cream leather couches, watching a random cartoon on the television. Dallas plonked herself between Tony and Bruce, smiling at the two as she sat down. There probably wasn't supposed to be 5 people on the 2 person couch, but everyone seemed to manage to squash in. "How the hell are you guys so relaxed?" Dallas asked the group, completely baffled by the laid back attitude of them all.

"You get used to it after a while." Natasha, who was on the other side of Bruce, replied. Dallas mentally slapped herself for not guessing that, the lot of them must have done things like this millions of times!

"Please report to Helicopter 663." Came the voice of Jarvis from the ceiling, causing the group to simultaneously get up from their seats, rushing in different directions to get their bags. Dallas was left alone in the lounge, already having her bag with her. She wondered if the others would come back to the lounge after collecting their bags, but then remembered that the helicopters were in a completely different direction to the lounge. Just as she walked out the door, the whole tower shook violently. Books started falling off their shelves, ornaments started toppling over and Dallas herself was having a hard time standing up. As the shaking subsided, there was another one, accompanied by a large bang. "JARVIS! What the hell is going on?" Dallas cried.

"I believe the Tower is under attack, Miss Viola." The AI replied, hardly audible over the crashing around the room.

Dallas pulled on her jacket, grabbed her duffel bag and spread her wings, shooting off through the corridors of the Tower. She made the wise decision to not take the lift, instead darting down the staircase as fast as her wings would take her. On the ground floor, Dallas found a group of masked men with guns, holding 6 scientists as hostages. She crept up behind them, signalling for the hostages to keep quiet. She slowly and silently flew up to the pipes that adorned the ceiling, sitting down on them. Smirking, she created the words 'This is a distraction' out of fire, sending them in front of the soldiers, causing them all to raise their guns and look around frantically, before Dallas shot a fireball at each of them. She froze their guns and made fire chains, binding each man to the walls. "Run!" She yelled at the scientists, making sure they got out of the building before another bomb was dropped on the Tower. She then created a vast barrier out of fire to block the doors, making no more soldiers got in through there.

"Jarvis, where are the others?" Dallas asked the AI as she snatched a gun from one of the men on the floor, just in case her powers failed her.

"Thor, Bruce, Steve and Mr. Stark are on the top floor, and Natasha and Clint are on the 23rd floor."

"Do any of them need any help?"

"I believe Natasha and Clint would be grateful for assistance."

"Cheers, Jarvis!"

And with that, Dallas spread her white wings once again, shooting up through the staircases to the 23rd floor. When she arrived, the sight was not pretty. Rubble was scattered everywhere, bodies of both SHIELD agents and attackers littered the floor. Dallas grimaced as she started to fly above the mess, forcing herself not to look at the glazed over eyes that lay beneath her, focusing on her task of finding the two assassins.

Rounding the corner, Dallas saw Natasha and Clint each dealing with about 5 soldiers at once. Knowing they could both easily handle it, Dallas focused on stopping more soldiers that were coming towards them. The noise of Natasha's guns was ringing in Dallas's ears, each one startling her. Dallas had no idea how Natasha could put up with those noises, and was baffled at how the assassin wasn't deaf yet. Snapping herself out of thoughts of guns, Dallas starting shooting ice and fire at each of the attackers, taking down multiple men at a time if she was lucky. As another bomb hit the building, Dallas was thrown against the wall by the force, her vision blurring as her head smashed against the bricks, feeling blood trickle down her forehead. Through the haze, she could see more soldiers swarming down the corridors, threatening to attack Natasha and Clint if she didn't do something to stop them.

Through the black spots that covered Dallas's vision, she managed to make out the shapes of the attackers, shooting each one with a blast of ice. Finally, after repeating the ritual of 'find movement, shoot' for 10 minutes, there were no more attackers rounding corners, and no more bombs shook the Tower. Everything lay in ruins as Dallas sunk to the blood stained floor, her head in her hands. She had killed so many people. Was there really anything that could justify that? To Dallas, all of the 'for the greater good' bullshit didn't cut it. Killing was wrong, it was the art of monsters. And now, Dallas had killed.

"Dallas?" She heard Natasha say from in front of her. Dallas pulled her hands away from her face, glad to see her vision was back. She didn't bother replying, just gave a small smile in response.

"Come on, we need to get to the helicopter, let Tony pay someone to clean this place up." Clint told them, heading towards the staircase. Dallas nodded, standing up and following the assassins. As they reached the roof, Dallas could see a helicopter ready to take off, holding the rest of the Avengers. Dallas tightened her grip on her bag, paranoid about more attackers. Climbing onto the helicopter, Dallas seated herself opposite Tony and Bruce, next to Natasha. Dallas allowed herself to smile as the helicopter took off from the ground, glad she was alive and ready to take revenge on Loki.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and even more if you have followed, favourited and/or reviewed, it makes me so happy :) Also, I'm sorry the chapters are getting shorter :( But anyway, enjoy the three day weekend :D (I don't know if everybody has bank holidays at the same time but oh well ) :) :) :)**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Snow

**So hey :) this chapter is a bit less waffly than the last one :P And longer too :D But anyways, enjoy it, and keep smiling :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes (or any mistakes at all because I'm really bad at writing)**

* * *

Gazing out of the small window next to her, Dallas was truly astounded by the sight. An endless sea of treetops was rushing beneath her, each green leaf glistening in the sunlight as it danced in the wind. If the roar of the helicopter's engine was silenced Dallas knew she'd be able to hear the sweet mix of birdsong and wild animals scampering across the cluttered forest floor. In the midst of nature's finest beauty, the dull, grey and polluting helicopter looked ridiculously out of place as it sent shockwaves through the trees, petrifying the tiny animals that had made their homes there. To those innocent animals, the monstrous technology of mankind was unknown, they had no idea that the self proclaimed highest species of the Earth were destroying the planet. Dallas sighed at the innocence of those creatures. Sometimes, she hated mankind. That made her so incredibly grateful for the days she could honestly say she was happy to be alive.

On the distant horizon, the tops of vast skyscrapers were appearing, signifying that they were nowhere near the Arctic. Dallas wondered why there weren't over the sea, but then again, she had no idea how long it would take a helicopter to go somewhere, and whether it would be safer to go across land. She hated being clueless, but she loved not knowing. Dallas always had the view that being clueless was to do with intelligence, and proved how stupid you were, but not knowing what would happen next made everything more fun. You don't have to look before you leap, but you could at least do some research about how to jump better.

AS they approached nearer to the cluster of buildings, Dallas smiled at the people going about their busy lives beneath her. They were all in little cars, or walking around shops, looking like tiny ants from so high up. Dallas was kind of glad she wasn't that normal any more – there was no more endless loop of wake up, go to school, do homework, go to bed, look forward to the weekend, start again. Her life had changed so drastically, and she wouldn't change it for the world. It hadn't been easy, and it seemed like death was following her wherever she went, but she was getting by. She was okay.

Nobody was talking on the helicopter, everyone was just in their own world. Dallas imagined what they'd all be thinking of. Tony would be wondering if he'd find something to add to his suit, Bruce would be thinking of how to control the Hulk, Thor would be dreaming of a pop-tart palace, Clint would be thinking of how many people he could shoot out with one arrow, Steve would worrying about civilians, and Natasha would be planning to torture Loki for hours. Fun. Dallas, on the other hand, was trying to fight the sleep that was lurking behind her eyes. She didn't want to miss anything – they could be attacked at any moment. However, she then realized that an attack would probably wake her up anyway, and she couldn't exactly help defeat Loki if she was half asleep – she'd have trouble keeping him out of her head. So, with that self reassurance, Dallas allowed her eyes to drift shut, leaning against the cold metal that surrounded the window.

"WAKE UP!" Tony yelled in Dallas's ear, causing her to wake with a start, punching him squarely in the face. As she came to her senses, Dallas realized what she had just done, resisting the urge to laugh at the superhero that was now cradling his face like he'd been shot.

"Sorry?" Dallas said amusedly, her hands flying to her mouth to hide the smile that was creeping onto her lips.

"Yeah. You should be! But anyway, there's food, so shut up or you won't get any!" Tony told her accusingly, just as Clint pulled out some food from the overhead storage units.

"Ew, salad!" Tony and Dallas said in unison, not liking the idea of only having salad to eat for the next...however long they'd be away. However, they both yet again proved how likeminded they were by both pulling out a sandwich from their bags.

"Great minds think alike!" Tony said as he tucked into his beef sandwich, while Dallas ate her tuna one. The others watched in envy as they nibbled on their salad like rabbits that were used to caviar. Dallas had packed enough food to last about two weeks, cramming as many chocolate bars, biscuits, soup packets and crisps as she could into the small duffel bag – only leaving enough room for clothes that would last her 2 weeks as well. She honestly didn't care if she had to wear clothes twice – she needed food. Deep down, Dallas knew that she'd have to eat some of the salad that SHIELD had supplied them with. Maybe it wasn't so bad, there could be other things to eat as well!

After finishing her sandwich, Dallas decided to go back to sleep – she didn't want to be tired later. However, after a few minutes, Dallas pretended to be asleep but kept alert as she heard her friends start talking about her.

_"I have no idea how she's coping so well!"_ – That had to be Steve.

_"I know, if it was me...well I don't know what I'd do. It's pretty impossible to put myself in that situation"_ Clint maybe? Or Bruce?

_"She'd tell us if she wanted to talk, right?"_ Steve. That was definitely Steve.

_"Of course she wouldn't! Do you really think that Dallas Viola would tell us if she was upset?"_ That was definitely Tony.

_"No. Just let her get on with it. When I'm upset, it's the worst feeling in the world to have people walking on eggshells around you – just give her some space, she'll be okay."_ Dallas smiled in her mind at what Natasha had said – it was exactly what she wanted.

_"We'll be there in a couple of hours, I'm gonna get some shut eye."_ Clint said, followed by a chorus of "me too"s from the rest of the group.

Dallas decided to stay awake for a bit; all of her tiredness had disappeared after hearing the conversation between the Avengers. AS silently as she could, Dallas reached for her bag, aware that the others weren't fully asleep yet. She prayed that her phone was on silent as she pulled it out of her bag, before breathing a sigh of relief as it made no noise when she unlocked it. Opening up several games, Dallas got herself ready for a game marathon that would last for two hours. Fun.

Everybody else was still asleep as Dallas felt the helicopter begin to land, the white of snow appearing through the window. It was a truly beautiful sight. The snow was shining like white crystals under the pale sun, stretching like a thick blanket over the horizon. Pure white animals made small rustlings in the crisp snow, all blending in with the cold scenery that surrounded them. Dallas felt like she was in a scene for Frozen, having to resist the strong urge to burst into song. As the helicopter touched down and the noise of the engine subsided, Dallas shouted "WAKE UP!" To the others, as pay back for Tony. However, Dallas made sure to duck as Natasha threw a punch in her direction.

"Wha...?" Was echoed throughout the helicopter as everyone double-taked at the window, shocked by the view.

"Yeah." Dallas said quietly, still quite dazed by the scenery.

"So what happens now?" Tony asked, a question that had been bugging Dallas for a while. None of them had really come with coats for anything, so they couldn't have to walk, could they?

"There's a SHIELD base about a mile away. In order to save space, Fury said Dallas can create fire for us all instead of having to carry loads of clothes." Natasha told them, slipping into agent mode.

"I forgot I could do that!" Dallas exclaimed, earning a few laughs from the group. She created a dome out of fire that could sit over them, with a small window so they could see where to go. As they climbed out of the helicopter and into the down, Dallas adjusted it to the right temperature, making it average room temperature. She was glad that she could control her powers better now, as it took minimal effort to hold the dome up, instead of having to focus all of her strength on not killing everyone.

Dallas's mind started drift after she got bored of the endless sound of snow crunching under feet. What if they had got the location of Loki wrong? What if he was attack New York right now, and Fury couldn't contact them? What if the helicopter broke down and they couldn't get home? What if her powers failed and she couldn't protect the others from the cold? Did Fury want them dead? Did he really trust that Dallas's powers would hold out for the whole time? Why couldn't SHIELD just send a missile to Loki's base if they knew the location? How exactly were they going to defeat all the guards? So many questions were running through Dallas's head, persuading her to believe that they would fail. She shook her head, desperate to force the doubts to go away. She was with the Earth's Mightiest Superheroes, everything would work out! Well, it would work out 'ish' at the least.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! And I absolutely love you if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, it makes me so happy! Have a lovely day :)**


	27. Chapter 27 - Boring and Bland

**Heyyyy awesome people :D Kay so this is a bit of a boring chapter but oh well, it was all I could think of for now! I hope you enjoy this, and sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Upon reaching the SHIELD base, Dallas dropped the dome immediately, sending it into thin air. What stood before her was like a small city, with towers and houses and roads – all in the midst of tiny ice crystals that lay on everything like a blanket. She almost forgot about the cold biting around her until Natasha was pulling her inside, where a warm air blasted Dallas's face. The inside of the buildings was certainly not as spectacular as the exterior. Everything looked like a regular SHIELD room – the grey walls, computers, office chairs, desks; everything grey. Dallas had no idea how people could actually spend more than a month here – no colours, no comfort. Everything was the bare minimum that was needed.

While the others were talking to some random agent dude, Dallas decided to do a little exploring. Obviously only for the benefit of being able to find her way around in an emergency – definitely not to see where the best place to hide when she played a prank would be. She slipped through the grey door on the left of the room, thinking she went unnoticed until Tony came up behind her. "Why are you following me?" Dallas asked him, trying to keep her voice low.

"I was bored – the adult talk confuses me." Tony replied, figuring that was why Dallas had snuck off.

"Sorry Mr Genius! Seriously when are we gonna go kill Loki – I want to see him beg for mercy." Dallas sneered, images of her 'father' writhing in pain flashing through her head.

"Oh wow – you've gone sinister! I guess as soon as we can. I think we should stop sneaking out now – Nat's gonna kill us." Tony told her, heading back through the door they had just come through. Dallas was a little disappointed that her adventure had been cut short, but followed him any – not wanted to be killed/tortured by Natasha.

"So what's the plan?" Dallas asked Natasha, who had just finished talking to the agent.

"We're going to survey Loki's base tomorrow – look for weak spots, calculate how many guards there are, and then in 3 to 5 days we're going to attack in groups, while you are talking to Loki. We'll take down the base while you distract him, thanks to the fact that Tony will disable any alarms before we start. Then, well, I guess we can torture or kill Loki, it depends how we feel." Natasha told her, before walking out towards a computer room.

"Sounds fun, right?" Tony said to Dallas, making her jump while she was deep in thought about the many ways that the missions could go wrong.

"Totally..." Dallas replied sarcastically, not really understanding how these people could do this for a living. She suddenly felt very sorry for Pepper – not knowing if Tony would come home alive must be sickening. But Pepper Potts was...well – she was Pepper Potts.

"Wanna go see how bland and disgusting the rooms are?" She asked Tony, already skipping through the grey door again.

"Might as well, there's certainly nothing better to do here!" Tony replied, following her. He didn't trust that Dallas actually knew where she was going, but they'd find the rooms eventually. The room they had just entered looked almost exactly the same as the one they had just exited – this was going to be easy to get lost.

"Why does everything look the same?" Dallas complained, getting sick of the same old grey walls and endless rows of computers.

"Because Fury has never been to a party – I bet you! You know...if we're careful we could spruce it up a bit!" Tony suggested, seeing a mischievous glint in Dallas's eyes as she formed a plan. He could practically see the cogs turning in her brain as she made up multiple scenarios which included being found out, how to escape and what decorations she could put up. Tony knew that she was prepared for every eventuality possible – there was nothing that could go wrong with this prank. If you could call it a prank – more like a favour.

"Okay – here's the plan. We pretend that we're finding our rooms – which we kind of are – and I'll put up fire decorations in each room we pass through just as we exit. I should be able to cover up the sound and heat, but if we do get caught, I need you to pretend you've either broken your leg or seen Loki, just to distract people for a bit. Got it?" Dallas tells Tony in a quiet whisper, not wanting the people around them to hear their plan.

"Got it, Ma'am!" Tony replied, mock saluting, which earned a small laugh from Dallas.

"Good. Now, keep quiet and act normal – if that's possible for you..." Dallas 'ordered' him, passing through the room. When they reached the doorway at the other side, Dallas discreetly flicked her wrist behind her back, sending fire streamers onto the ceiling. Because they didn't emit heat or sound, none of the agents had noticed them yet, so the two could escape before they were caught. They both knew they'd get caught anyway – there was CCTV everywhere – but it made it fun to sneak around...like a spy.

So far, they had got through 7 rooms without being noticed, before the string of rooms ended and they were in a corridor.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Dallas sung, wondering if Tony would catch on.

"There's no snow..." Tony said, looking as confused as most people who haven't watched Frozen.

"Ugh...frick frack you! It's from Frozen you idiot!" Dallas almost yells at him. It was times like this that she wished she could control snow, but ice would have to do. She covered the floor in ice, making sure to put frozen ice skates on first. She didn't give Tony that privilege – that was his punishment for not getting the Frozen reference. Dallas giggled as Tony struggled to hold on to the walls in a desperate attempt to stand up, before she gave him some skates too.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Tony yelled at her, shuffling his way towards Dallas, who had now put her wings up so she could hit him is he came to close.

"To trip up agents – why else?" Dallas told him, sounding ridiculously innocent. Tony shook his head at her as he regained his balance, watching in amazement as she created ice sculptures across the room – including one happy looking snowman.

"Right – we better actually get to our rooms now, or we're gonna be in shitass trouble before we get chance to save everyone's asses." Dallas commanded, skating swiftly out of the room, followed by a shuffling Tony Stark. They soon found a map, showing that the rooms were a few left turns away and up the stairs. They spent the journey there dodging agents and doing ninja moves. It was almost like they were in a super secret spy base...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! It makes me so happy :3 I don't own Frozen btw :) And I don't own Marvel...or the Avengers...or whatever :P But anyways, thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews, it make me feel all bubbly inside :D**


	28. Chapter 28 - Something Flakes

**HAY :3 So, suddenly, Dallas did what I wanted her to :D It's like some days, it takes hours to write 500 words because she just won't do what I want her too, and she thinks weirdly, but today she was a good OC :D There should be a documentary about OCs running wild...**

**But anyways, sorry for rambling :P Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Thankfully, Tony and Dallas didn't get yelled at too much, which may have something to do with the fact that they were both crucial to Loki's downfall. Which meant they would probably both get an earful after they returned after the mission. But neither of them spend their time worrying about that – they were both more anxious about surveying Loki's base today. So far, Dallas had not enjoyed her stay very much at all. She hardly slept last night because of the endless noise from outside, not to mention how uncomfortable the beds were, and she was practically itching to go outside for the whole night. She assumed that she had received some of Loki's Frosty genes – but not as much as Frea. Dallas pinched herself in order to not cry as she thought of when Frea had told her about how she turn into a Frost Giant like Loki. Dallas almost called herself a disappointment – Frea had trusted her, but Dallas just let her die.

Dallas cleared her mind of thoughts of Frea as she strode over to her suitcase. She was too exhausted from the flight yesterday to unpack – even though she had slept for most of the flight. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple top and a leather jacket. Dallas was a bit nervous about using the shower – what if it came out freezing? How in hell did they keep the water warm in the Arctic? Well, she was about to find out as she walked into the bathroom. As she tentatively put her hand under the stream of water, Dallas was incredibly relieved to find that it was lukewarm. Grabbing the plain soaps and hair products that SHIELD supplied her with, Dallas hopped in and had one of the worst showers of her life! It turned out that the water couldn't decide whether to be warm or cold! One minute it was freezing her – then it was burning her back!

Dallas was relieved to finally be back in the cooling fabric of her clothes, not subject to the temperamental water of this goddamn base. Shoving a pair of purple combat boots onto her feet, Dallas skipped out of the door, trying to convince herself that today would go okay – there was no way that a whole team of SHIELD agents plus a bunch of superheroes could fail! Or that's what she told herself. It did the job, though – she managed to keep reasonably calm considering the situation. Dallas knew that there wouldn't be very much conversation at breakfast today – everybody was probably just as nervous as her. To be honest, Dallas hated that nobody would talk, but often just felt like she'd be sick if she spoke at times like this. Not that she'd had to infiltrate her father's base to survey weaknesses before...

As Dallas skipped into the miniscule lounge, forcing a smile upon her face, she saw exactly what she was expecting to. Everybody was sat in silence, staring at the dull, grey walls as they chewed on whatever disgusting cereal SHIELD had supplied them with. She decided to give the cereal a miss after glancing into Natasha's bowl and seeing sloppy...something flakes. Whatever it was, it didn't look particularly healthy, or appetizing. Taking a seat on the arm of a grey sofa, Dallas started fiddling with her hands, not really having anything better to do. She was pretty bored already, despite the adrenaline that was slowly seeping through her bloodstream. In an attempt to kill the boredom that refused to succumb to the adrenaline, Dallas created tiny snowflakes that would float from the ceiling, covering everybody in beautiful little crystals that Dallas had charmed to not melt.

Dallas earned a few glares from people – it seemed that nobody was in a very good mood. Obviously, that wasn't surprising. Dallas was totally prepared for this however, and turned the snowflakes into little smiling faces, managing to earn a few small smiles from the group. It wasn't much – but at least it kind of worked.

"Why are you all so quiet?!" Dallas yelled suddenly, causing Clint to almost spill his cereal.

"Legolas fell over!" Tony bellowed, pointing at Clint and sticking his tongue out. Dallas knew exactly why – he acted childish to cover up anything wrong. She had no idea why Tony didn't just let his problems go, thinking about them only made it worse!

"I guess we should go grab our stuff, we need to set off as quickly as we can." Natasha sighed, dumping her bowl in the sink on her way out. She was soon followed by the rest of the Avengers, all heading for the rooms. Dallas decided to chill out for a bit – there was nothing in her room that she needed for the mission, so she might as well stay in the lounge. Jumping onto the sofa, Dallas lay across it, pulling out her phone and earphones from her pocket. Putting on her favourite playlist, Dallas got comfortable, plugging her earphones into her ears and opening up Flappy Bird. She knew it wouldn't be good for her, but at least the endless frustration would take her mind off the mission.

As expected, after 5 minutes Dallas was yelling "FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT BIRD!" at her screen. Who doesn't?

"Jesus Christ Dallas, it's just a game!" Tony said, smirking as he came in, holding a bag with various machinery in it.

"You try it, then!" Dallas retorted, glaring angrily at him.

"Sorry, no can do, it's time to go now!" Tony told her, causing her to jump from the sofa, stuffing her phone into her pockets as she let the adrenaline take over. Dallas sprinted after Tony, following him out the door where the others were waiting, ready to go outside.

"You ready to do some magic?" Clint asked, smirking at Dallas.

"SHUT UP WITH THE PATRONIZING!" Dallas yelled at him, on the verge of sending some ice daggers his way. Dallas did NOT do well when patronizing was involved in any conversation.

Steve sighed, and began to lead the group out of the door as Dallas focused on creating a fire dome – this one invisible so Loki wouldn't see. Steve led the group through the knee deep snow for about half an hour, which was far too boring to describe. As Loki's small base came into view, Steve told them where to go.

"Bruce and Tony, take the left side, the computers are in there. Get as much data as you can and find out how to shut the alarms off. Thor and Dallas, you need to survey from above. Natasha and Clint, you take the right side and find out the guard numbers. I'll keep watch from the outside, if you need any help, shoot a bullet into the air. Make sure you all stick with your partner. Good luck, everyone." Steve ordered before everybody split off into separate directions.

"So, what exactly can we look for from up here?" Dallas asked Thor. She wasn't quite ready to call him her uncle yet – it sounded pretty freaky. Thanks to their Asgardian/Jotun blood, neither Thor nor Dallas felt the cold that easily, and the others had their awesome suits on, so thankfully Dallas didn't need to concentrate on separate fires for everyone.

"Well, my lady, I believe we can survey the layout of the building, and we can also look for weak points in the structure." Thor informed her. Dallas hardly managed to suppress the urge to giggle as Thor's normally booming voice was now a meagre whisper. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Thank you so much reading, and even more if you have followed, favourited or reviewed :) This story should be finished soon (5 chapters at most) :( So after I've finished it, I'll take a break and do a few one shots for a bit, then some Doctor Who stuff, but then, I might write a sequel to this :) I doubt anybody will be that bothered, but if you do want a sequel to this, please PM or review with some ideas, because right now I'm totally blank :( But anyways, thanks for reading :)**


	29. Chapter 29 - Loki's Base

**Hay :) This chapter is much better towards the end, I promise :) Hope y'all are okay, sorry for any grammar mistakes in this chapter :)**

* * *

"Thor, is that a door over there? Behind the right wing of the east block?" Dallas asked her uncle, after about 10 minutes of seeing nothing. They were both bored out of their minds, wanting to be in on the action that was certainly going on within the building. Occasionally, they would wave at Steve, who they passed over every few minutes as they continually circled the building, their super human eyesight picking up more than the average person. Well, Dallas didn't really have super-human eyesight – she needed glasses, not that she'd ever tell anyone. Actually, putting her glasses on suddenly could give people a shock...

"YES! I believe we have found a useful weak point!" Thor cried in joy, answering the question that Dallas had almost forgotten about during her long train of thought. Dallas smiled to herself, before swooping down silently, her feathers rippling in the wind. She almost steered herself towards the door, the temptation to investigate pulling at her, but thought better of it, heading to tell Steve while Thor continued surveying from above. "Yo Stevey!" Dallas whisper-shouted to Steve, gaining his attention.

"What is it?" He murmured back.

"There's a door behind the right wing of the east block, thought you might wanna know!" Dallas told him, smiling.

"Thanks." Steve replied, about to walk off again.

"Wait! How long are they gonna be?" Dallas asked, getting pretty bored of endless flying.

"About 5 minutes, tops" Steve told her, smiling and walking away.

Dallas flew back up to join Thor, thinking about how long 5 minutes was. They'd already been in there for like half an hour! Dallas was almost wishing for some excitement.

Well, she certainly got excitement.

"DALLAS, THOR!" They heard Steve yell from below them. The two flew down, where, to their shock, the whole of the Avengers stood. Dallas as sure that Steve had said 5 minutes, not 30 seconds!

"What's going on?" Dallas asked quietly, breaking the silence that hung in the cold air. Dallas was getting slightly scared by the behaviour of everybody – it was a bit too serious.

"We need to initiate the plan now. You've got to go and talk to Loki." Natasha told her, her voice barely a whisper. It was clear that none of the Avengers were happy about it.

"What? Why?" Dallas asked incredulously, feeling tears threaten to spill. She would prefer to still be bored up in the sky, not being told she'd have to pretend to make up with the man she wanted to kill.

"I'm sorry kid, Fury's orders. You go in there and be awesome, then we'll be ready to help you kick his ass. It'll be okay, I promise." Clint told her, being surprisingly nice. He usually wasn't the one to offer advice when it was needed, but Dallas wasn't complaining.

"Right. Okay. I can do this, yeah...fucking hell Fury's a crazy son of a bitch..." Dallas mumbled to herself, before walking to the door that looked like an entrance. She turned around, giving a little wave to the Avengers, before shutting the door behind her.

The interior of the base looked almost exactly the same as that goddamn dungeon Loki held Dallas in. The events of the dungeon seemed so far away. And so much easier. All Dallas had to do was wait it out. Today, she had to go and face the man that killed her sister. The man she was supposed to called her father.

Dallas could barely make out the shapes of the walls and doors through the darkness that hung in the dismal place. It was almost as if the building was personified as Loki himself. Dallas wouldn't be surprised if that was the case – Loki was a self centred arrogant bastard. She was pretty surprised that there was nobody around to guard places. If there was somebody around, at least Dallas could ask them to take her to Loki, instead of aimlessly wondering round the empty corridors. She'd given up hope on finding a sign to point her in the right direction – she didn't even know where Loki was.

Dallas jumped as a person, equipped with a silver sword, appeared in front of her as she rounded a corner.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The person, who Dallas guessed was a guard, bellowed at her.

"Erm, I'm Loki's daughter...um...Hel, I was wondering if I could see him?" Dallas answered, not used to using the name Hel. As the man roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her along, Dallas checked that her mind blocks were strong – she didn't want Loki poking his arrogant nose in her information. The man wasn't speaking to her, and Dallas decided to not pester for once – that could ruin her chances of seeing Loki, which would let everybody down. She counted the number of steps she took, hoping it would help if she got into trouble. After 107 steps, Dallas was shoved through a door.

The room that resided behind the door was, to say the least, magnificent. It took great strength for Dallas to not gaze in awe at the golden, ornate walls, with a grand fireplace adorning the far wall, green flames flowing like serpents, captivating Dallas's eyes. The ceiling was high, with beautiful paintings of ice and birds covering every inch of it – making the place seem as regal as a medieval palace, where kings and queens would go about their royal duties. However, the man sitting on the towering, golden throne in this room was not a royal. He did not rule a country, or have a kingdom ready to do his bidding. He was a fool. He was a power-hungry, abominable fool. He had ridiculous ideas floating through his head, all filled with greed and jealously – he was a monster.

Dallas could feel his blue eyes glaring at her. She had a choice – stare him down, or look away, appearing shy. Considering her mission, Dallas decided that looking elsewhere was her best option – she didn't want to appear hostile.

"What do you want, oh daughter of mine?" Loki asked, half smirking, half sneering. He seemed pretty disgusted at her – she fraternized with peasants. It was kind of fun for him – watching Hel's face as Iðann withered away from the petty excuse those mortals had for lives. It was as if he'd played some cruel prank on her – it was tormenting for Hel, and the most amusing thing Loki had ever seen.

"I…I came to make up…you're the only family I have now…I know I'm going to fall apart without anybody there for me!" Dallas cried, forcing a tear to seep out of her eyes. She absolutely hated making herself look so pathetic…so vulnerable. It was awful! The petrified feeling she had before had now given way to utter embarrassment. This was going to be tough…

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that :) I'm really sad right now because I know this story is going to end in no more than two chapters :( BUT! I know how I want this to end, and THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :D YAY :3 Thank you if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, it makes me so happy :) Keep being awesome ;)**


	30. Chapter 30 - I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT

**OKAY THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY BUT I COULDN'T JUST GIVE YOU NOTHING D: **

* * *

"Somehow I find that hard to believe..." Loki sneered, raising one eyebrow. Dallas forced herself not to think of Severus Snape from Harry Potter, even though it was extremely tempting.

"Me too. It's just...the Avengers aren't exactly the best family, I want a real dad..." Dallas mumbled, making her lip wobble. She was disgusted with what she had just said, and in no way was there any amount of truth in it.

"I see. Well, I understand why you don't want to spend time with those puny mortals and my oaf of a brother, but I still have a hard time believing you. Actually, you can't hurt me! Your powers would be futile against my magic, so I suppose taking you in won't hurt..." Loki mumbled, mostly to himself. Hatred was burning in Dallas's body, setting her blood on fire and raging through her bones.  
"Thank you so much!" Was all she could manage to say, pulling a smile onto her face. She hated that man so much.

Dallas had no doubt that if this man didn't think of himself so highly, then he would be able to see right through her lies – he was the God of Mischief and Lies, after all. Yet, he was blinded by his own ignorance. He couldn't accept anything other than the fact that Dallas would want to be with him. What a prick. What he said next just pissed her off even more.

"So...would you be willing to prove your loyalty to me in a few...tests?" Loki asked, his mouth curving into a twisted smile filled with doubt.

"Yes! Anything, honestly!" Dallas cried gleefully. It was times like this when she realized how important the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover' was.

"Good. I want you to go and shoot the avengers. No ifs, no buts." Loki told her, sneering at her.

"Yes, I can do that for you. I know you said no buts...but please could you come with me, in case they try to hurt me?" Dallas asked, putting on her best scared and pathetic act.

"If you wish, my dear, I suppose that would be a fatherly act." Loki contemplated. Well, that made it a lot easier for Dallas to get Loki out into the open.

"Lead the way!" Dallas replied, smiling sweetly at her father. That smile was dripping with fake, and Dallas was pretty surprised that Loki hadn't caught on by now.

Loki led Dallas through a maze of dull, black corridors, astounding her by the way he managed to know his way around. Dallas trailed behind a little, trying to gain as much information on the base as she could. Not that you could really tell much from empty hallways and blank walls, especially in the semi darkness that Loki had put his base in. Dallas half expected him to melt like a vampire as they stepped outside, where the Avengers were waiting. As if on cue, Natasha pounced on Loki from behind, her cat like movements allowing her to clamp his wrists together with Asgardian handcuffs that Thor had given them. Thankfully, these handcuffs suppressed Loki's magic.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Dallas screamed at him as hell broke loose. Bullets flew towards Loki and his men, who had somehow appeared at his side. Lasers and bullets, daggers and...fire. It was a battlefield. Dallas had her wings shielding her, whilst blasting fireballs at any guard she could see. She watched in triumph as each man fell, one by one, until there was only one left. His grey eyes glazed over as an arrow hit him square in the chest. Dallas was about to cheer with the others – they had done it. But that was when disaster struck.

The immense pain of a bullet erupted in Dallas's stomach, following a deafening bang coming from the fallen man. He had managed to shoot her.

* * *

**Yeah it's a cliffhanger...that's what happens when you don't plan your time wisely so you end up having like half an hour to write a chapter :( Sorry I feel really bad now :(**

**Thank you so much if you have followed, favourited or reviewed, it makes me so happy :)**


	31. Chapter 31 - This is the end

**So...this is the end. It's been amazing, thank you so much for all of the views, follows, favourites and reviews, and thank you to neverendingfeels for helping me whenever I need it :) So...enjoy the final chapter guys, and for the last time...sorry for any grammar mistakes :)**

* * *

Natasha smirked as she fired the bullet, hitting the man straight in his heart. She was about to start radically cheering along with Clint and Tony – that was when she heard it. The deafening band of a gun. It came from the man, from the small shotgun he had concealed in his hand. And then she saw it. Dallas had fallen to the ground, blood pouring from her stomach as her face paled. This was the worst thing. Loki wasn't even dead yet.

Dallas struggled to remain conscious as Natasha and Bruce rushed over to her, panic written all over their faces. A determination set in Dallas's lungs as she wheezed in a few more breaths, clinging onto Natasha's arm and hauling herself up. Confusion appeared on Natasha's face as she saw Dallas trying to stand up.

"Take me to him." Dallas said darkly, wanting to see the death of her father – the man who had ruined her life. Natasha nodded, slowly leading her to where Loki was stood smirking, his hands bound in the Asgardian hand cuffs. Dallas wanted to make him pay.

Shakily, Dallas stepped towards him, still clutching Natasha's arm.

"You are going to pay for what you did. Frea was my only family, and you took her away from me. I don't know what kind of sick thoughts run through your head to make you kill your own daughter. So this is my revenge. And, before you die, I'd just like you to know that I will never in hell consider you my father. Ever. Again. Go to hell, bastard." Dallas told him quietly, her face remaining expressionless as she stared Loki in the eye.

Slowly raising her hand, Dallas used her last energy reserves to shot several ice blasts and fireballs at Loki consequtively, smiling as he flinched and writhed at the burns of ice and fire appearing on his skin. His clothes set on fire, along with his hair, which soon engulfed him in flames. Even as Dallas's energy was down to the last drop, she still urged on the fireballs, desperately willing each one to hurt more than the last. Loki fell to the ground, twitching in pain from the many burns appearing rapidly along his body. It seemed like he was trying to fight her, trying in vain to rid himself of the pain he was currently in. It was safe to say that it didn't work in the slightest.

Dallas was enjoying watching Loki suffer, watching his eyes roll back into his head as the life was slowly drained from his traitorous body, until she saw Thor. Though the Thunder God was not saying anything, it was clear by the tortured look on his face that he would mourn for his brother. Dallas took one last look at Loki, before ending the array of fireballs. She couldn't let Thor suffer. Thor would take Loki back to Asgard, where he would be imprisoned. Dallas was sure Thor would much prefer that to Loki being killed. Thor passed Dallas a glance of thanks, before attending to his brother.

Everybody knew Dallas couldn't be saved. Everybody knew. The solemn faces that surrounded Dallas told her that. The small scrap of hope she had held on to was now gone. She once again sank into the ground, into the pool of blood she had made in the mud. It was all over. All the endless fun, all the adventures they could have, and none of it would happen. All because of the man she had just shown mercy to.

Slowly, the rest of the avengers mande their way over to Dallas, all silent, acting as if silence was the best thinf in this situation. To Dallas, it certainly was not. All she wanted was for her last memory to be a happy one, not a solemn and miserable one. Thinking about it, this would have been the perfect oppurtunity for her a few months ago. She could help others, and still get her one wish of death. But Dallas no longer craved death. She just wanted to live.

"Please, just say something!" Dallas quietly pleaded, desperate for something that resembled love. Saddness did not represent love in any way to Dallas, it represented betrayal and mistrust.

"Its…hard. To think of what to say. There's really much to say, to be honest, I think you know everything that we'd say to you." Tony said, one of the only times Dallas had actually heard him be serious about something. Dallas kind of felt privalidged for that, not many people got Tony Stark's undivided, serious attention.

"Okay…I guess." Dallas replied, choking on her word slightly. Blood had started to trickle through her throat, already seeping through the corners of her mouths. Her vision was becoming blurrier by the second.

Dallas heard the roar of a helicopter – even though it sounded distant and faded, she knew it had landed, as she felt people hauling her from the ground, not able to make out who it was through the blinding blur that was now her sight. She was hurredly lifted onto what she guessed was some sort of medical bed – which was actually quite a comfortable thing to die on.

"It's okay Dallas, you can let go now." Natasha told her, and Dallas guessed it was Natasha holding her hand. But Dallas didn't want to let go. She was desperately trying to fight the darkness that was pulsating through her, attempting in vain to keep herself alive long enough to get treatment. She would not admit defeat.

"I…don't want to! I can't!" Dallas managed to cry, the blood in her throat catching her out.

"Dallas, it's oka-" Steve started, only to be interrupted by the dying girl.

"NO!" Dallas tried to yell, only for it to come out as barely a whisper. Her voice was raspy, and she no longer possessed the power to get rid of the stream of blood running through her throat.

"You can't keep holding on forever, Dallas!" Clint said, and Dallas could imagine him shaking his head. She hoped he'd look after Natasha.

"I have to try!" Dallas whispered again, tears running freely down her throat. The avengers watched in horror as the girl let out one final tormented scream, before her writhing body laid still for the final time. It was the end.

* * *

**So...I cried a bit writing that D: God, this feels like the end of a TV show D: BUTBUTBUTBUT I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE SEQUEL AND IT'S ALL OKAY AND I'LL START THAT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE YAY AND I'LL PUT A LINK UP ON HERE ONCE I'M DONE AND IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PM ME AND I'LL SEND YOU A PREVIEW :D So...stay tuned :P AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	32. The sequel

**SO HEY PEEPS, I'VE MISSED YOU D: I JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT THE SEQUEL :D**

** s/10364183/1/This-Is-My-Hell**

**If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask :)**


End file.
